A Change of Heart
by Slytherin Prince
Summary: Sakura had a change of heart. Since Sasuke don't like her, she given him up and put all of her attention on practicing and making herself strong. It hurts to be weak. But she doesn't know that this change might catch some unexpected attention.. NejSakSas
1. Prologue

**Title:** A Change of Heart

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. Rated T.

**Summary:** Sakura had a change of heart. Since Sasuke don't like her, she given him up and put all of her attention on practicing and making herself strong. She doesn't want to be weak. But she doesn't know that this change might catch some unexpected attention... (NejSakSas)

-

-

-

It was a good Monday morning today. The sky was definitely cleared with small amount of clouds since it was still early.

Sakura had been sitting at Naruto's sides for at least half an hour now in the forest they usually had their training.

She leaned her back against the trunk of the tree like Naruto did. She thanked Kami that Naruto hadn't been his natural abnormal self because she could tell that he was still sleepy.

Sakura sighed as she held a rose by her forefinger and thumb of her right hand; the other hand was neatly placed on her lap. She studied the rose for a while and let her thoughts wander.

This day was special to her.

This was the day Sakura had seen Sasuke practicing in the middle of the woods and considered that day as their anniversary, as she said so. Since that day, she started to admire him. Sometimes she would send him flowers or gifts secretly at this time of the day, leaving Sasuke to wonder whom it was from.

Sakura stared at the white single rose as she silently recalled her past. She had known Sasuke since she was a child and tried her luck to befriend him.

But from what she remembered, he would always look at her coldly and would _always_ walk away. She would try her best not to look hurt. Sakura didn't know why but she continued to love him.

She did look stupid.

The pink haired girl winced when a voice deep inside her a very little voice deep within her heart said that she had a very bad mistake. She didn't took that as a warning or too seriously, but it surely hurt.

Sakura shook her head to turn her thoughts down and felt a too-familiar chakra nearing them.

She looked at her sides and noticed that Naruto had fallen asleep. So that's why he was so quiet, she thought carelessly. Naruto's head was bowed down slightly, legs spreading a little and his hands lay limped between his legs.

Damn, he was snoring loud too.

Sakura sighed tiredly and get up.

She stretched a little and had hidden the rose behind her. If ever she changed her mind, she could always throw it everywhere. No one will notice it, she knew, since they were in the forest. She inhaled and closed her eyes; she could feel his chakra growing stronger. And he was at her back, she could tell.

Forcing a determined look, she faced Sasuke's direction only to find him sitting at one of many branch of the tree she was leaning minutes ago.

Sakura smiled brightly at him before jumping at his sides. Sasuke just looked at her and nodded in response, to acknowledge her presence.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked, his face void of emotion. Sakura sat beside him a moment, after he nodded, but not that close in touching knees. Sakura heard his question and rushed her answers out: "As usual, late as ever."

"Hn." He took a glance at Naruto and shook his head in disgust. Naruto could be killed in seconds if he continued to sleep anywhere he wanted, Sasuke thought silently. He was disturbed from his thoughts when he caught a glimpse of something white.

He turned to see Sakura holding a white rose and quirked an eyebrow at her.

What was she doing with a rose? He could not help but get curious…

Sakura nervously glanced down at the rose and slowly look beside her, gave the rose slowly to the boy beside her. Sasuke, in response, frowned at her actions. What so special today, hn?

She gathered all of her courage and said, "It's a gift from me. I don't know but since you know that I had a..." Sakura paused, and gulped almost all of her pride, "…crush on you, I think it is ok to give you a gift."

Sakura reached over to Sasuke to give the rose, and to her surprise he snatched it away from her, look at it in disgust before destroying it completely in front of Sakura by putting it on fire.

Before she could react, Sasuke said: "You know what? You disgusted me because you're so weak. I can't take it. All the things that you send to me secretly are immediately put on fire. And you want to know more? I despise you. Your presence and all. Why can't you just leave me at peace?" Sasuke said all this in his bitter tone and stood up, he didn't look back and within a few heartbeats, he was gone.

"Am I really that annoying? That weak...? I didn't know I'm a burden..." Sakura sobbed quietly and bowed her head as tears flowed down freely. She bit her bottom lip so hard that it almost bled. She didn't know that Sasuke was this cruel.

_You know what? You disgusted me because you're so weak. I can't take it._

Every word he said to her was like needles that were attacking her heart, instantly killing her away.

How come she had been so stupid?

She hiccupped and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. If Naruto would see her like this, without a second he would ask her what's wrong. She didn't have a clue if she could take this anymore to even answer him.

Sakura stood up and glared at the sky, asking for questions... Why her...? Why not someone else...? Have she done something really bad for her to deserve this...? Is this kind of punishment?

After that, she finally made her way towards her home silently.

-

-

-

Sasuke stared guiltily at Sakura as she made her way to her what he presumed her home. He knew that he shouldn't have said all that things to her. But in a way, he never regretted it. Sakura deserved it.

Yes, she did, he thought.

He had to do that so that she would avoid him. Sakura was always smiling at him with glittering eyes, so much emotion. He could feel his heart fall down when he had seen her cry. He hated her. She could pull some emotion out of his heart. His stone heart.

Emotion... Emotion means weakness...

The word weak should not have been developed ever. Surely, it should hurt. Itachi had once said that he was weak.

And he couldn't take it... It too damn hurt... He knew what Sakura felt but he could say that Sakura's pain was deeper than him...

But for that... He didn't know why he did know...

-

-

-

When Sakura got home, she slowly made her way to her room. She casted a quick glance at the wall clock in the living room; it was still 9:00 a.m. Her parents were surely sleeping still by this hour.

Sakura's tears had gone dry by after her small walk but the pain was still there. Her eyes hurt. Her head hurt. And most importantly, her heart hurt. All in all, she was going to be sick.

Even if she didn't look at the mirror she could say that her eyes were sore from the non-stop tears swelling out of her eyes.

She opened her room and locked it so that no one would disturb her. Sakura lay down at her bed carelessly and stared blankly at the ceiling.

Sakura was just like that for a few minutes. Warm liquid falls down from the corner of her eyes and she reached up and touched her cheeks. Tears, damn.

She bit her bottom lip as she recalled the words Sasuke told her...

_"You know what? You disgusted me because you're so weak. I can't take it. All the things that you send to me secretly are immediately put on fire. And you want to know more?"_

" _I despise you."_

" _Your presence and all. Why can't you just leave me at peace?"_

Sakura sniffed and lifted an arm to cover her eyes. "I'm so weak... Am I that weak?" she whispered. She hadn't felt like this ever since she was born. Sakura knew that she was not that strong, but not this weak either. Sakura said to herself that being smart was already enough. It was her theory since then.

But she hadn't thought that being a ninja would be so much. Being smart wasn't enough. Does being a ninja should be strong and smart at the same time?

Sakura's head hurt and at the same time her chest. Would being unemotional would take away all the pain? Would she be stronger if she would remove her personality and changed it into a cold, indifferent Sakura?

She stared at the ceiling for a while and closed her eyes.

"Yes." A change of attitude would do well for her... A change of personality for stronger Sakura... She would ask Kakashi-sensei to train her seriously and she would study much more scrolls from now on.

If that happened, she wouldn't be so weak anymore... She could depend herself from anything that was against her without any hesitation...

Yes… A change of heart would be the best.

-

-

-

REVISED VERSION


	2. Scroll I: Emotions Faded

**Title:** A Change of Heart

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Disclaimer:** I definitely don't own Naruto.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Warning:** Some words are not appropriate for 13 yrs. old and below.

**Summary:** Sakura had a change of heart. Since Sasuke don't like her, she given him up and put all of her attention on practicing and making herself strong. She doesn't want to be weak. But she doesn't know that this change might catch some unexpected attention... (NejSakSas)

-

-

-

It was a sweet Tuesday morning. The sun was already rising with the clouds readying it to cover it sufficient heat.

That was why almost people love mornings... but there are people who were not too.

"Arrgggg!!!" Naruto clenched his blonde hair as if it was his life. He was sitting in one of the many chairs prepared just for them. Naruto was in the middle of a clearing, also others, but he was still problematic about something.

Sasuke sat in a chair silently a couple of chairs far from Naruto. He was still feeling guilty about what he said to his teammate yesterday to glance at the overreacting Naruto.

"Why does it had to be super early?! It's only f#$!ing six!" Naruto yelled to no one in particular. He didn't seem to have a shame at yelling like that in front of Kakashi, which was unexpectedly early, and other ninja's like Rock Lee and his teammates, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and any others. And yet, the others didn't seem to notice him either, that was what he observed.

A vein pop out of Naruto's forehead and demanded at his sensei without looking directly at him,: "What the $# are we waiting for, Kakashi-sensei?! I'm so damn sleepy!!!"

"We're waiting for Sakura,"

"She didn't know about the meeting!! I'll tell her what things we talked about later!" Naruto exclaimed.

"...Ok.." Kakashi said, no choice since he had a trust at Naruto. And besides, why shouldn't he? They had been waiting for Sakura for at least 30 minutes. Sakura still didn't showed up. Kakashi stood up and walk in front of the ninjas. He looked at his watch and sighed. It's 6:05 a.m. It's time to tell.

"The reason why we called you for a meeting here is-" Kakashi stopped when he felt a familiar chakra. He took a glance at his back to see Sakura soothing out the wrinkles in her outfit.

"You're late." Kakashi said; He could not see Sakura's face, her head was a little bowed and her bangs covered the large portion of her face.

"Sakura, you're late. Tell me why you're late before you sit besides Naruto." Her team leader said, lifting his left eyebrow since the other was covered.

The others are staring at her, thinking that she would be in a lot of shame now.

When Sakura lifted her head, all of them almost gaped in shock.

Almost.

They had expecting Sakura to be blushing in shame, but to their surprise, she didn't even move a muscle at their reaction.

She looked so calm, cool and collected. Sakura take a glance at her sensei for respect and said, "I didn't know the meeting. I was not informed. And being late isn't that shameful as expected."

Naruto and other just stared as she spoke. Her voice, it was so cold.

Like she was some kind of robot... A machine... marionette... Sakura, a marionette...?

This was not the Sakura they know!

Sakura gave her iciest look at the students behind her Kakashi-sensei and glazed at her leader for a while before walking ahead. She could feel others eyes follow her movement as she gracefully sat at the very isolated part of the chairs they prepared. She wasn't feeling well to sit beside Naruto. Sakura was sure... Naruto would rain her incredible questions that she herself could not answer.

She nodded her head curtly to inform them that she was now listening.

Seeing this, Kakashi cleared his throat to catch the attention of his distracted students and others. "As I was saying, there is a reason for this meeting. That is to let you all know that there was an incoming tournament for all the ninjas that participated in the chuunin exam, from your batch down and for others that expected themselves to be strong. The purpose of the tournament is," he paused, sighed and continued, "to know had the responsibility and opportunity to defeat Orochimaru. The tournament will start after 6 months. Which means, you had six months to prepare and train. That's all, meeting adjourned."

After his little speech, Kakashi made a simple ninjutsu and disappeared with a white smoke, leaving others unmovable. Sakura's presence was unnerving in some ways.

-

-

-

Sasuke must admit, he had been surprised when he had seen Sakura's serious face.

It was so cold... much colder than his and the way she talk.. it became more serious and mature.

What happened to her? What it because of _him_...?

Sasuke shook his head and sat still, waiting for others to make the first move.

-

-

-

Naruto stared at his sweet Sakura. What happened to her...? Was she possessed or something..? Why wasn't she... _smiling.._? Her reaction minutes ago were not what he expected. And he expected her to sit beside him, not alone in that corner.

Deciding that this was too much, he stood and marched his way to the closed eyes pink haired girl. **"OI!! SAKURA-CHAN!!! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! ARE YOU SICK?!!"** Naruto yelled at Sakura's face, after yelling he gasped for air and waited for Sakura's reaction.

To Naruto's surprise, Sakura didn't even flinch and instead raised an eyebrow at his actions. "If you didn't mind, kindly take your face out of my view. It's annoying. No offense." she said indifferently.

Naruto winced but did what she said. Now, at this very moment, he Sakura stood and turned her back at everyone else, sensing that all eyes were in the scene Naruto had made.

"I'm fine. Thank you for caring though." With that she walked away and did not look back at them. She only left others to think what happened to her.

When Sakura was out of sight, Naruto kicked the chair that was in his very front with his all might as if in kicking it, his anger would be vanished.

-

-

-

Sakura walked west searching for someone's chakra. She jumped into a tree and started traveling. She had known him for quite a long time now. She did know where he hang-out when he wanted to be alone.

She was now wondering what would be his reaction when she asked him to train her seriously. Maybe surprised, or not. But she doubt that he would agree without hesitation.

What if he asked for a payment? Sakura thought, jumping down from the branch and walk forward.

Obviously, she would convince him not to tell anything about it.

She was near... Just one turn and...

She was too preoccupied to notice that someone was nearing her. Then, all of a sudden, Sakura felt something hit her neck...

Sakura fell on the forest floor with a thud.

-

-

-

REVISED VERSION


	3. Scroll II: Everything Changed

**Title:** A Change of heart

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto.

**Summary:** Sakura had a change of heart. Since Sasuke don't like her, she given him up and put all of her attention on practicing and making herself strong. She doesn't want to be weak. But she doesn't know that this change might catch some unexpected attention... (NejSakSas)

`

`

`

`

Chapter II: Everythings change

`

    

_"Sakura... Wake up...,"_

    

Someone was calling her... 

    

Sakura groaned. The pink haired girl can't identify the voice but it was familiar. It was just... she can't place a proper word for it.. 

    

She doesn't want to wake up but the person who was calling her was interrogating. Sakura wasted no time to think about why she was here because all she can remember was vanishing into the forest and searched for her sensei.... That was all she can remember before she blacked-out.

    

Sakura frowned in her sleep. The person who was calling her few seconds ago was shooking her now. Who..? How dare..? The nerve of him... or her... whatever it was. 

    

She closed her eyes tightly before opening it slowly, welcoming the environment with gratitude. There was _that_ person in front of her, looking down at her. 

    

She grunted a little when she realized that she was having a slight problem with her vision. She closed and opens her eyelids again. White dots was still dancing her vision; her eyes were blurred from sleep that she can't make out its face. She lifted an arm above her eyes, shadowing her eyes from the offending light of the sun. 

    

"Sakura... What are you doing here?" A man with a deep voice asked her. 

    

Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly; _That voice._ Even though she can't make out the man's face, she definitely know that voice... 

_Kakashi-sensei._

    

She used her another arm to push her slowly into a sitting position and after that, she gave her sensei a cold look. 

     "I've come to talk to you, sensei." Sakura finally said; regaining her composure.     

They were sitting side-by-side, her and Kakashi under a large cherry blossom tree. Her sensei was leaning against its trunk, so is her. 

    

Kakashi gave her a gesture to go on.

    

Sakura sighed tiredly and sat properly. She gave her sensei a serious emotionless expression she could take out of her at the moment. "...I want a training for the next couple of months. I mean, serious training..." She paused, swallowed all her remaining pride, and continued: "Please."

    

She tore their eye contact and found the forest ground interesting.

    

Silence fell between the two as warm wind pass them ever so slightly. Some sakura-blossoms falling as the wind passed. 

    

Sakura leaned more to the sakura-blossom's trunk. Even though they were in a tense atmosphere, Sakura didn't seem to mind as she enjoys their silence. 

    

_I wish this could last forever..._

    

Kakashi glanced at her student's serious face and sighed. "So I think there's nothing I can do with it. I'll do you favor, but you have to do something in return."

    

_Aa..Just what I expected..._

    

"It depends on the favor. What is it?" Sakura asked while frowning suspiciously. Her eyes still never left the forest ground.

    

"Hn..? Well, I can't think of anything for you yet. I'll think of it later... As of your training, when do you want to start it?" 

    

"Tomorrow morning... Around 2-3.. Sensei, I mean _morning_... And one more thing, I don't want anybody-"

    

Kakashi silenced Sakura by nodding slightly. 

    

"It's cleared. Just meet me here tomorrow. I'll put an illusion shield so that no one can see us." Sakura also agreed by nodding her head and slowly stood up. She bows slightly for respect and mouthed thank you. She had no more pride to even say a simple thank you aloud; she hoped that her sensei would understand.

    

Kakashi nodded in response and diverts his gaze at the morning sky. When he looked back at Sakura, she was already gone. 

    

He shooked his head and gaze back at the sky. He leaned more at the trunk with a frown.

    

_Sakura.. What happened to you...? It was just last day when you are beaming at us... Then now, you can't even manage to say thank you... What happened..? _

`

    

After the pink haired girl's departure, the other ninja's stayed quiet for a couple of minutes.

    

Neji shook his head. He was already wasting his time sitting here waiting for nothing. He needed to train badly for the incoming tournament and if his coconut-like head teammate wants to stay. Then, so be it. 

    

He stood and started to walk away. 

    

**"OI! NEJI! YOU'RE SO RUDE WALKING AWAY LIKE THAT!!!" **

    

Neji heard an overreacting comment that was throwed at his back. He was sure it was Rock Lee. He snorted without turning back. "If you want to waste your time waiting here for nothing, then it's your decision. I _don't_ care of what you think of me." He hissed.

    

He jumped into a branch and look back only to gave his cold look at everybody.

    

_Your own foolishness will only lead to your downfall. _

`

    

Naruto rushed his way to his favorite ramen restaurant. After that arrogant Hyuga Neji left with a, to what Naruto presumed, a glare or something sort, Tenten and Rock Lee followed their leader. And as the time passed by, there was no one left except him. Even that darn Sasuke wasted no time in getting away... 

    

He sighed, seated himself to his favorite chair and gave his orders angrily. 

    

"10 _bowls_ of ramen." 

    

The cook just looked at him in a weird way but didn't complain since Naruto was their regular costumer. And they did know that he had a stomach of a whale. 

    

While waiting, Naruto rested his head on his left hand impatiently with a deep frown. Eating is _always_ the best medicine if he had problems. 

    

And he had a big problem, which means big food.

    

_Sakura... What happened to you?! If you had a problem, why didn't you seek for me?! You know that I'm always here for you!! You really are a stupid stubborn girl... _

    

His eyes soften a bit as he felt something unnerving in his stomach. 

    

_Sakura...Why..?_

`

    

Sakura entered her house silently. Even though she was only in their front door, she could already smell the aroma of their lunch meal.

    

Her feet carried her to their dining room as if it had a life of its own and seats herself comfortably. She rested her head in her palms as her mother steps out of the kitchen. 

    

"Sakura-chan, hungry?" Her mother asked, taking off her cooking apron and placed it carelessly on the table. 

    

"Not really." Her mother frowned at the tone of her daughter's words. 

    

"Sakura, you have a problem?"

    

Sakura shooked her head and asks: "Ma, do we happen to have some scrolls?"

    

Sakura's mother frowned more and helps herself to sit beside her daughter. She tipped her head while thinking. "Hm...What kind of scrolls?"

    

"...Information scrolls." 

    

"I know your grandmother collect ancient scrolls. But the scrolls she collected really had a weird language. I don't understand it, neither your father but your grandma did. I remember her saying that the scrolls were really important to the ancient people. Why'd you ask?"

    

"Nothing, really. Ma, do you know where it is? The scrolls?"

    

Her mother seems to hesitate for a few heartbeats, but after seeing her daughters serious expression, she finally revealed.

    

With a sigh, she said: "It's all in our rooftop. It's all in the old wooden box. The box is big, you'll notice it fast. And it had this odd marking in front, somewhat kind of a symbol."     

Sakura nods her head slightly and stood up. Without a word, she immediately turned to leave that she didn't even catch the worried look that her mother gave.

`

`

`

`

AN: Hello, minna!!! I'm so glad that many like this story.. *hugs and kisses* Wub you all!!! ^_^

Thanks!!! Do you guys know what's the real name of Sakura's mother? Really, I have no clue. BTW, here's some review responses:

**sesshyluver03** - Hey there! I'm glad that you're reading this fic even though your an Inuyasha fan! **blushes** Thanks! 

**Jnai** - Really? **grins**I hope you're not disappointed to find out that it was her Kakashi-sensei! 

**oOoshortayoOo** - REALLY?! Wow!!! I mean, that's great! You really don't mind at all?! **giggles** You make me truly happy! Hehe... BTW, I hope you continue your story as soon as possible too! Any of the two cause I really love them both! :>D

**Cookie6** - I'm sorry to say that it wasn't Neji. But don't worry! I'll put Neji's scene maybe next chapter. ^_^ The reason why Kakashi backhanded Sakura??? The truth is... I don't know... I'm just insane, I think. *LOL*

**wun-liddo-babi** - I made this chapter longer than usual! Hope you guys liked it! ^_^

**Lady Light** - **grins** ^_^

**sasuke-chidori93** - Thanks for the complement! >3

**Chi** - I hope you can breathe now! **grins** Yes, yes. I agree. Sakura's personality is so far from normal... OCC, eh? But I think that's the twist in my story! Thanks for the review! **winks**

**kelsey** - With Neji? I hope your not angry with the events! XD Thanks! 

**tttttt** - There's your update! Thanks for the review! 

**Danica** - Wow... You think so? XD Thanks!

**swt-angel-babi3** - I guess your right! I checked it out and finally realized my mistake! Thanks for that! ^_^

**Nakoya Moonwind** - Heya there! Thanks!!! XD

And don't forget to: Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!!

I'll update when I receive sufficient reviews!!! Your reviews gave me incredible inspiration to write! So go on! Review!!! o.O;;

Anne


	4. Scroll III: Rhythm Emotion

**Title:** A Change of heart

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:**Some words are not appropriate for ages 13 below.

**Summary:** Sakura had a change of heart. Since Sasuke don't like her, she given him up and put all of her attention on practicing and making herself strong. She doesn't want to be weak. But she doesn't know that this change might catch some unexpected attention... (NejSakSas)

* * *

A Change of Heart 

Chapter III: _Rhythm Emotion_

Sakura entered the rooftop with a grunt and stop for a while only to criticize her surroundings. 

It was a little dark in here unlike downstairs. There was no window or even a little hole in the ceiling for the light to pass. She can tell that their rooftop was getting worst and worst as the years passed by. And as Sakura can see, her mother had no time in cleaning this. Being a housewife and a ninja gave her a busy life. 

Sakura didn't know why she was here though; her mother said that even she couldn't understand the language of the ancient people. She doesn't know. Sakura said to herself that better give it a try.

Well, no matter. Better get the non-important things out of the way. Sakura take a couple of steps forward, her head turning left from right as she hunt down that box of scrolls. Her lips twisted in a small smile while she gaze upon an old wooden box. 

Slowly, she walks to the place where the box was, the floor creaking in response as she stepped on them. This is the part of their house that is so old and grumpy. Sakura wouldn't be surprised if one day anyone who enters this room will fall because of the old floor. 

She stopped and hesitantly kneels on the floor in front of the box. Her mother was right; it looks old and really big. She studied the box carefully before touching it with her forefinger. 

She lifted her finger back to study whether it was dirty or awfully dirty; Sakura found that it was slightly hard to figure it out if it is dust or just her imagination because of the dark environment. 

_Better be sure than sorry..._

Sakura turned her head back and search for a ruined cloth or rug. As long as it a cloth, it is fine. Her eyes brighten up a little when she her eyes set on a gray cloth lying across the center of the room. With a little force, she stood up and run to grab the cloth.

With the cloth in her possession, Sakura immediately made her way back in front of the box. She attempted to sweep the box in one fluid motion but fail miserably when she gave a soft sneeze. The box is covered with dust. 

She covered her nose with her left hand and use the other one for sweeping. After a few moments of sweeping, Sakura finished her work with a sigh. She tossed the cloth behind her carelessly and looks at her work. 

After what she'd done, the box changes from old to almost new. Even without oil, the box look transformed. She gazes at it in wonder. Then, Sakura realized that she was wasting so much time studying it.

Sakura shrugged and was about to open the box but abruptly stopped in her actions when she notices strange markings in its top. 

She leaned to study it more carefully. Unconsciously, she traced the strokes of the mark with her forefinger. The strokes are amazingly beautiful. Maybe the one who placed this mark is in-born artist or maybe it is because of the brush. But it is the writings that amaze her most. 

It looks like it was an old kanji. 

"...Jut...sus.." Sakura frowned. A _jutsus_? Sakura was slightly taken a back when she realized that she could practically read the weird writings in the box. And as she can remember, her mother said that she neither her father can't understand this. They even called it weird. 

So, what's the big deal?

She's the only one in family who can read the mark like it was her language? Like hell. Sakura don't want to spoil her day just because of the new discoveries. 

She shook her head as if it can chase her thoughts away. Speaking of jutsus, she suddenly recalled the teachings of Iruka-sensei. 

_Remember kids, jutsus are usually the product of channeling chakra to a certain part or parts of the body, through the inner coil system, which is to chakra as blood vessels are to blood, and then manipulating it to create an effect, which wouldn't be possible otherwise. If the inner coil system malfunctions or is blocked in any way, it is impossible to perform any jutsus at all. _

Basically, she didn't take it too seriously. Sakura shrugged and once again put all her attention in opening the box. Well, if she can read the old kanji then maybe she can also read the scrolls of her grandma. She silently thanks Kami-sama that he did give her some talents after all. In that way, she can never be as useless as she looks like.

She slowly opened the box with force. Darn, she didn't know that the opening this box is so hard. It seems like you should be muscular like Sasuke or Neji to be able to open this easily. 

Sakura sat at the floor tiredly after she successfully opened the box. She didn't care if her outfit was going to be awfully dirty. All that mattered is that she's tired. Nothing else.

And to think that she, Haruno Sakura, would sacrifice such time and energy just for these scrolls, she thought as she studied the scrolls inside the box tiredly. The box is full of scrolls... The box is big...

So figures...

That only means... Sakura sighed, reading all of this scrolls will take very large amount of time. She wiped the sweat that is rolling down her face with the back of her hand away. 

There is only one thing left to do. Sakura reached and slowly grasp one of the scrolls softly. She carefully opened it with sensitive fingers...

Sakura suppress a dark smirk. So.., her conclusions are telling her the truth. It is true that first instinct last. She nodded sarcastically to herself as she re-reads the content of the scroll written in old kanji. 

Yes..,, Faith is finally at her sides now... 

_At last...,_

* * *

This is so stupid... 

Neji thought as he continued to follow Hinata. As a member of branch household, he must protect the members of the Main household at all times. Neji halted to a stop when Hinata paused in front of restaurant of somewhat. He wasn't able to see Hinata's face because her back was turned towards him.

He studied Hinata with keen eyes. It looked as if Hinata was spying on someone. And to prove that she was discreetly concealing her self from being discovered behind a tree. 

_How utterly disgusting..._

After five boring minutes of studying, Neji gave up silently with a sigh. He couldn't take this anymore. He walked away from his teammates just to practice... And now he was here, following the trail of his cousin from tree branch to tree branch. Isn't it great? And if he really possessed some great luck, someone might see him and accuse him as a stalker...

Neji felt a sudden urge to rooll his eyes but decided against it and shook his head instead. He glanced at the sky for a while before jumping down onto the ground. He cast one last look at Hinata and walked away stealthly, his hands both on his sides.

_Hinata... You should be responsible on all the actions you are taking... You should accept the consequences of your actions whether you like it or not..._

* * *

Hinata peered shyly against the tree. She was grateful that the tree was here for her to be able to hide. 

She was about to visit her friend, Sakura, and ask her about what had happened to her that she didn't even gave a slight recognition to them. Then, on her way, she passed Naruto's favorite eating place: The Rare Ramen. At first, Hinata giggled at the stand's name because who would have thought to name their business a 'Rare Ramen'? But then, she shrugged it off. Believe it or not, it's Naruto's favorite stand. 

Hinata was about to get going but a certain blonde hair boy eating like a pig, maybe around her age, didn't go unnoticed by her.

So here she was, totally forgetting about Sakura and secretly admiring the boy all over again.

_Naruto, I know your upset about Sakura... Don't worry... I'm here to support you... I'm always was... _

"So, Ino, what do you think about Sakura? I mean.. What happened?" Shikamaru asked and shove some potatoes in his mouth. Shikamaru, Ino and his _No-I'm-Still-hungry_ teammate were eating their lunch in his favorite stand.

Ino shrugged uneasily and gave her reply: "I have no clue. Sakura was never like that when we were still small. In fact, whenever she was angry she would rather hit you on the head than ignore you. I was surprise-No, no, no. I'm very much surprised when I heard Sakura's voice... It was so unSakura."

"What do you think..? Maybe she had a bad hair day?" Shikamaru suggested.

"Idiot." 

* * *

Her head was already boiling when she finally reached her bedroom door. Sakura can't believe that carrying this box is like carrying a super big table. At first, it was okay but she tripped and rolled off the stairs over and over again. 

All of the fatality that might happen happened. She tripped and the box felled flat on her stomach. Sakura hissed in pain as pushed off the large thing off her belly with anguish. It was like that before she reached her beloved bedroom.

In over all, she just received her punishments for being impolite towards her mother and others. 

Well, it doesn't matter. What done is done and Sakura can never do anything about it. Being kind and sweet will only bring her to painful insults and marvelous sorrow. She doesn't want to remember all the sacrifices she had made just for the sake of love. 

It is the past. The most important is now and future. She, Haruno Sakura, had fully recovered. 

She grunted. She must now forget the past memories because it hurts. It simply hurts...

Returning to the job at hand, she slammed her door open and kicks the infuriating box inside. 

"Damn it." Sakura forgot that the box is as hard as metal and also heavy too. So after kicking the old wooden box, she moaned as she felt her left foot burn in pain.

The box surely is inside the bedroom after that attack. Sakura entered her bedroom angrily and use her right ankle close the door. She sat next to the box and opens it again.

Yes.., All that mattered now is that she had her grandmother's scrolls and might able to learn some new techniques.

Sakura randomly grab a rolled scroll. She glanced at it for a moment before opening it softly. The contents of the scroll were utterly amazing. It has the writings of an old kanji and its contents are saying on how you will be able to master a simple or powerful Jutsus.

Grandma, are you really this powerful? How come we didn't know..?

She read the information slowly and was surprised to see that the technique this scroll possess is the "Copy Wheel Eye Hypnosis" or most likely known as...

_Sharingan_

A soft smile graced her lips...

What a clever mind her grandmother had... 

* * *

AN: Readers and Reviewers, thank you very much for supporting this story! And also, I'm sorry if some characters had a major OCCness. And oh, please tell me if I do so. . 

This chapter is editted by: Vivian-chan! Also known as oOoshortayoOo! Thanks for editting this! 

By the way, please keep on reviewing!!! As you all know, reviews are my inspiration to keep writing. And it is very much appreciated! :D

Anne


	5. Scroll IV: A Perfect Plan

**Title:** A Change of heart

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:**Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below.

**Summary:** Sakura had a change of heart. Since Sasuke don't like her, she given him up and put all of her attention on practicing and making herself strong. She doesn't want to be weak. But she doesn't know that this change might catch some unexpected attention... (NejSakSas)

* * *

Chapter IV: _A Perfect Plan_

Sakura rubbed her left eye with her clenched hand. Being able to understand such weird writings bring such hyperactive excitement through Sakura. But then, after hours of reading, Sakura couldn't help but get sleepy.

She blinked a few times then focused her full attention on the scroll on hand again. It was easy to perform Sharingan as a technique if she would only follow the scroll. And according to it, Sharingan is a technique that is easy to perform and hard to master.

Yes, it is true indeed.

Sharingan isn't a magic shortcut around anything but the process of learning.

And Sakura can tell that she wouldn't learn all of these techniques without great practice. Haruno clan doesn't have any advanced bloodline like Uchiha or Hyuuga. That only means she would need to focus more on her chakra control and physical fitness.

But having mastered the Sharingan isn't so bad at all...

Sharingan users can use any technique they have watched with the Sharingan. And for her, that means victory... Triumph...

_Revenge..._

Sakura let a ghostly smile cross her lips. No one will ever underestimate her again. No one...

* * *

Damn.

Sakura inwardly cursed on her mind. It was already 2:57 in the morning. She couldnt believe that while reading that scroll, she had practically fallen asleep. And now, she was rushing her way through their training 'field'.

At least mom didn't catch me sneaking out...

The girl with pink hair jumped down to the forest ground with a soft thud. She scanned her surroundings with sharp eyes only to find no one.

Not even a shadow.

Sakura expressed a soft sigh of relief then only to gasp when she heard a voice from behind.

"You're late. Three minutes and twenty-two seconds to be exact."

Sakura steeled herself and turned to face her sensei.

"I'm sorry for my laziness. It will not happen again." She said with a cold voice and bowed a little as a sign of respect. Kakashi, seeing this, nodded in response and in a few seconds he was gone.

Sakura's eyes widen when someone pointed a kunai in her neck from behind.

_Kakashi...sensei?_

"You wanted a serious training eh? Then, I'll grant your favor. But also, I'll guarantee your failure if you don't take my training seriously. You know what I mean."

Then, Kakashi harshly cut Sakura's neck and wasn't surprised when she turned into a log. He looked up only to find 5 kunai's thrown at his direction. He easily dodged them with a single kunai.

Sakura took this opportunity to charge at her sensei since he was too distracted to notice her.

When she slashed her kunai through Kakashi's back, her sensei disappeared like a mist.

"What the-?"

Sakura didn't have the time to finish her sentence when Kakashi appeared and punched her in the stomach, which eventually sent her flying to the trees.

"You're the one who wished for this. We will have six more months to train. Don't blame me if you died because of over-fatigue." Kakashi said with a glint on his shown eyes.

_And oh, I forgot, welcome to hell, Haruno Sakura._

* * *

As the months came and gone, Sakura find herself 10 times stronger than the older Sakura was. It was like living in hell to train with that sensei of hers... but she knows that it is worth it.

_Kick._

She had manage to beat the hell out of her sensei sometimes. But that is sometimes only. Her Kakashi-sensei always kicks her on the stomach or punches her everywhere.

_Punch._

And Sakura was very aware that harassment is a part of their deal. Yes, she was very much aware.

_Punch._

But the thing Kakashi didn't know is that she always continued to practice even when their training was over. Eventually, she had mastered several types of ninjutsu, taijutsu and some genjutsu.

_Kick._

She was thankful that she was able to understand the old kanji on the scrolls. If she didn't, maybe she was at the hospital right now and under a comatose.

_Punch._

No one in the team seven had ever noticed her training. Kakashi had his word. He didn't tell anyone about their little secret.

_Punch._

She missed them all. Naruto. Sasuke. Hinata. Ino. Hell, she even missed Lee.

Then, she let some chakra on her fists; she punched the tree for the last time and felt the trunk of the tree shattered into pieces.

Sakura frowned darkly. Why is Kakashi-sensei taking so long?!?! She had been here for almost one and half an hour and still no sign of Kakashi.

She kicked a rock randomly and hit another tree, which trunk shattered again. Then, a white puff of smoke appeared on her front.

"Sakura." Kakashi's face was serious stopping Sakura from demanding an explanation about his late coming. Kakashi slowly placed his palms on Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura just raised an eyebrow at him.

A small frown formed itself on Kakashi's forehead as if he didn't like the reaction of Sakura. That is true though. He didn't like the Sakura now like he did from the past.

_OI!!! Kakashi-sensei!!! You're so late!!!_

_LIAR!!! Do you think we're so stupid to believe your excuses?!_

_Sasuke-kun!! Can you go out with me?_

_Kakashi-sensei!! Will you eat with us?_

_You're the best, Kakashi-sensei_

_....Kakashi-sensei? Whatever happens... You're still my best sensei ever!!_

Then, a flash of smiling pink haired girl pop out of his mind.

Kakashi growled and abruptly hugged Sakura, who didn't even flinch. She didn't even hug him back. Damn it. 

He missed Sakura. He didn't like the Sakura he was hugging now. She was so cold and collective. And for him, it didn't suit her.

"Sakura... I've finally made a decision." He said it above whisper that Sakura barely heard it.

"About what?" Sakura replied; obviously irritated.

"...About our deal."

A frown graced Sakura's features. What's wrong with him? There is two more weeks to go before the tournament. And her sensei was acting like it's the end of the world.

"What's your favor?" Sakura asked, knowing that their discussion will only lead there.

She felt Kakashi exhaled deeply and slowly let her go. Sakura can't figure out what was her sensei's expression. Seconds passed, the air growing tense.

"Sakura... I've done my part of our deal. You should do yours no matter how hard it was." Kakashi said softly as he wrapped his arms around his head.

"Just get to the point." Sakura's frown deepens. The tension was making her nervous no matter how she controls her emotions.

"I want you to be Sakura. The same old Sakura we know. The Sakura who wasn't afraid to express emotions. The one who will smile for everyone. I know that you have changed, but it was a part of the deal. A deal is a deal." Finally, he faced Sakura with a soft expression. Then slowly, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

For the very first time in many months, Sakura trembled. She was surprised when she heard her Kakashi-sensei's favor. Of all the things to be done, why this? Sakura vowed to herself that she wouldn't express such emotions anymore.

Expressions means weakness.

_"You know what? You disgusted me because you're so weak. I can't take it. All the things that you send to me secretly are immediately put on fire. And you want to know more? I despise you. Your presence and all. Why can't you just leave me at peace?"_

No. She wouldn't change her attitude. She wouldn't go back to her old self. She simply wouldn't.

The decision has made.

Sakura shook her head no.

After seeing her expression, Kakashi dropped his hand from her shoulder.

"You mean you will defy me?"

Sakura looked away. Damn him. She was strong now right? Then, why is she so afraid?

"Smile. Smile for me, Sakura. For us. For everyone. No one will hurt you now. You're strong. Don't be afraid to show emotions. And if you dare to defy me," Kakashi reached something in his pockets and took out the special edition of Come Come Paradise. "You'll have to read all of my collection."

Sakura can't help but snort and smile after hearing such pathetic threat. She had known that she hate emotions. But she had given her word for their deal. And being a ninja, she should have one word.

_"I have a one word!! That's my theory of being a ninja!! And I'm going to be the next Hokage no matter what!"_

Naruto's words ran through her mind. He was right, but will she do it? Maybe she'll show some, but not as careless as she was back then.

On the other hand, happiness swept through Kakashi after seeing Sakura's smile. Yes, it was small and very small for his liking but it was one of her unique true smile.

"Oh I forgot. Here," Kakashi reached for his pockets again and took out a rolled paper. He gently gave it to Sakura, who gaze at him questioningly.

"You'll have some fun here training. Just follow the instructions here and you'll meet various people who had mastered techniques. You'll stay there for two weeks." Kakashi said then was gone again with a white smoke.

When the white smoke vanished, the green eyed girl sighed and look expectantly at the rolled paper.

Sakura unrolled the paper and gaze at the map she was holding.

She can't help but get excited at the incoming training her sensei had said.

* * *

What the hell is this?

Sakura gazed at the big house on her front then back to the map.

She had been expecting a crowd of people with powerful chakras. Not this. A big house in the middle of the forest was the last thing she expected. Having a house here was weird. And creepy. She already checked if she was lost or something but to no avail.

Sakura groaned s her shoulders slumped forward. There is only one thing left to know if she had followed the directions properly.

That is to enter the house.

She shooked her head again and gave a giant leap towards the front door. She landed gracefully in her destination with a soft thud.

Sakura studied the doorknob for a while before grabbing it. Slowly, she turned it and stepped inside.

Then, she almost lost her control when a exaggerating voice startled her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! I MISSED YOU!!!"

* * *

Sakura's day was now officially trashed. First, Kakashi ordered her to be the old-same Sakura again. Second, Naruto hugged her to death. And third, all of the chuunin participants of Hidden leaf was here. And the worst, with her.

By the time she stepped inside the room, Naruto's babbling had knocked her out. Then, Naruto's company just looked at her; As if her presence was expected. And most of all, the expression of Neji and Sasuke didn't go unnoticed by her. The two looked like this is the last day of their life.

Now, they were all here in this mansion. And they were having a so-called discussion in the living room. Hinata, Ino, Rock Lee and Tenten were seated in a sofa. Neji and Sasuke was seated in another sofa but wasn't really that close to each other. Choji was at Sakura's side, which is seated next to Shikamaru. Others remaining is at the sofa next to Rock Lee's.

"So what brings you here?" Naruto asked; scratching his head.

"Kakashi-sensei said that there was a training here. With powerful people." Sakura replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So you had been tricked too." Rock Lee said apparently.

Sakura nodded.

Then, no one said anything as minutes passed. Sakura's patience was going thin but she still waited for someone to start conversation. She remembered somehow, when they were still having the chuunin exam, that whenever there was tense air hanging she would be the one who would break it.

But now was different. She'll just wait for Ino to start the conversation.

The room was silent. The only sound can be heard was the clock. Sakura can't help but wonder why they're wasting their time just sitting here and as if waiting for nothing. Especially Neji, Naruto and Sasuke. They were the one who would practice whole day without a break.

Sakura sighed and walked towards the door. "I'm leaving. I don't know why all of you were wasting your time just sitting here." She grasped the doorknob and opened the door she once opened minutes ago.

She stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"What the hell?" Sakura asked when seen her surroundings didn't change. She was still in the room. In the same room she had tried to escape. And to her surprise, their expression didn't even change.

"What? What's this? I need to train more you know." Sakura spat, crossing her arms below her chest as she leaned her form against the door.

"You're not the only one who needs more preparations." Neji finally said after a few heartbeats.

"Then, may I ask, why are you all still here?" Sakura replied hotly. That Neji was getting on her nerves.

Instead of replying, Neji shoved some type of scroll to her and she easily caught it. Sakura cast Neji a glare before opening the scroll. Then, she read its contents. A letter, huh? In a scroll?

...

Sakura stared at the scroll and re-read it again.

....

She wasn't sure if she was reading right. She re-reads it again.

...

Sakura re-read it again and again.

...

What the-? Was her reading skill failing her? She shook her head and re-reads it again for the last time.

_Hidden Leaf Chuunins and Ninjas,_

We know that you were having your training right now. But we are very pleased to announce that Hokage-sama approved our request for you to have your break. It is not good for your help to have such tired body when the tournament begun. All of you will stay here for the next two weeks. No much and no less. And if you tried to get out of the house, we were truly sorry to tell that we put some shield so that no one will escape. No one can use their chakras once you entered the house except of the chosen one who will protect you all whenever there was an unexpected attack. There are clean and fresh clothes in the cabinet. The food in the refrigerator will be enough for all of you for the next two weeks. No one will be allowed to train. It is forbidden. If try to train, you'll know the consequences.

This will also help you to your social skill as a ninja. And also as for a team.

Have fun,

Your train masters and Hokage.

P.S: Don't worry kids. If someone attacks the house, Haruno Sakura will protect you all. 

Sakura stared at the piece of scroll, then crumbled it and threw it away.

Of all the people here, Why her?!

* * *

AN: Hmm... Sorry for the late update guys! I have been busy this week. Sorry! But I really make this chapter longer! I hope you all like it! Thanks for the wonderful reviews!!!

Don't forget to review!!! It is very much appreciated!

Anne


	6. Scroll V: Problems Rise

**Title:** A Change of heart

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below.

**Summary:** Sakura had a change of heart. Since Sasuke don't like her, she given him up and put all of her attention on practicing and making herself strong. She doesn't want to be weak. But she doesn't know that this change might catch some unexpected attention... (NejSakSas)

* * *

Chapter V: Problems Rise

Sakura's eyebrows twitch in annoyance. She was certainly bored with the atmosphere. And all of this is her sensei's fault! She should be at the grounds now and training.

She had been sitting on the sofa next to Neji. And she was too lost in thought, that she would be in here in two weeks with them, that she didn't even catch the look of suspicion Sasuke had shot her.

Then, something hits her and her eyes brighten up.

Yeah, why hadn't she think of it before. She's going to train! Sakura didn't take the warning in the scroll seriously. There's no training here inside the house for a whole two weeks? What a laugh.

Sakura, for the second time, she stood up and exclaimed.

"I'm going to train-!" By the time the word 'train' rolled off Sakura's tongue, she collapse on the sofa. Unfortunately, on Sasuke.

Neji smirked at Sasuke's face. The Uchiha Sasuke looked like he was having a heart attack by the time that pink-haired girl collapse on his lap. Neji was quite pleased to himself that he didn't take the place of Uchiha boy since he was the very first to arrive.

Yes, he was the very first. He was the very first to be surprised that he can't get out of the house. He was the very first to be pissed. And he was the very first to punch the wall in anger. Without his chakra, the wall didn't even crack, which made him even angrier.

He was angry too when he learned that the Haruno Sakura was the one who will protect them. He can't believe that their masters chose this weak girl over him or that Uchiha Sasuke. Or even his pathetic teammate, Rock Lee.

And that was very insulting.

Then, he watched others being pissed as well. Yet, he amused by this situation.

Too bad.

He found himself more amused when that weak  pink-haired girl announced that she's going to go train. How very nice of her.

Didn't she know that there is a warning in the letter that said: No one is allowed to t-r-a-i-n. And that includes her.

Now Neji felt the chakra leave the body of Haruno for a while before going back to her again.

So anyone who would think of 't-r-a-i-n-i-n-g' will be temporary out, huh? But

Sakura was a different story because she had her chakra. And they had none. Which means if they tried to think of that forbidden move they would, actually, faint.

Neji snorted. What a great conclusion.

Naruto and Rock Lee reacted to this immediately but before they reached Haruno's sides, Sakura stirred.

Neji wanted to laugh then when he had seen Sasuke froze.

So, he had a soft spot for this Haruno Sakura then.

_What a interesting discovery I have here..._

* * *

It was already noon and no one in the still room had spoken. They were still sitting in the living room and waiting for nothing. What is their problem???

Well, Sakura's stomach is protesting. That means, she needed something to eat now.

"OK. Since we had a full whole week of bonding, I think many of us know how to cook. So, what can you cook?" Sakura finally said.

She turned her gaze to Naruto who just stared back at her. She groaned and glared.

"Instant ramen." Naruto mumbled; somewhat ashamed that he can only cook ramen. And an instant ramen for that.

Sakura then turned to Rock Lee. "I don't know how to cook." Then to Choji, "I don't know how to cook anything except barbeque." Then she averted her gaze to Shikamaru, "Don't ask me anything about food."

She groaned. She was really getting irritated. How come they survived as a chuunin if they don't know how to cook food? What a miracle.

"You?" Sakura asked Sasuke who just shrugged. She sighed and shook her head in defeat.

"OK. Who among you knows how to cook anything except instant ramen?" Sakura asked; pretending to be calm at everything. Her eyes brighten up when Ino raised her hand.

"I know how to cook hard-boiled egg!" Ino said happily as Sakura's face dropped. There were four girls here. Sakura. Ino. Hinata. Tenten.

Sakura look expectantly to Hinata who just look away. Then to Tenten, who just bit her lower lip in response.

Yeah, she got it. Does this means that she's the only one who can cook sane foods? Well, she's not going to say it.

She leaned against the couch comfortably. "So you guys mean we're going to eat instant ramen noodles and hard-boiled egg in a whole two weeks?"

"I can carry that!" Naruto commented.

"Because you already mastered the ramen-cooking style?" Shikamaru retorted back. Sakura, after seeing this, rolled her eyes heavenward.

"For your information guys, a kid with a simple piece of mind can cook a instant ramen noodles. Duh."

Everybody in the room glared at her, except Hinata. Sakura glared back at them and sighed. Drooping her shoulders slightly, "Since no one here can cook sanely, I think we really are going to eat instant ramen noodles and hard boiled egg every single day here." Sakura lied, praying silently to any Kami-sama out there to make them not remember that she had won first prize award in cooking in their academy.

Unfortunately for her, Choji is with them. And if food is the topic... Yeah. Kami-sama had failed her.

"I know you had won an 1st prize award when we're still in the academy. I had tasted the food you cooked there! And I can still feel it in my mou-" Choji caught the glare Sakura tossed to him and immediately quieted.

"Choji's lying. I can only cook instant ramen." She denied, eyes widening as she explained.

"There's no point of lying. So we had found out our cook for the two weeks? Congratulations." Neji smirked at Sakura's face while Sasuke snorted. The others beamed happily at her.

"Fine. I'm the cook! That doesn't mean I'm the only one who will have some chores!" She snickered evilly at their faces, especially Choji, Shino, and Kiba.

"Hinata, Tenten and Ino, you three will have the laundry. Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke, clean the house everyday. Hmm.." Sakura tipped her head to the side slightly, ignoring the death glares she was receiving. "Shino, Neji and Rock Lee.. the three of you will... umm.. help the girls with the laundry. You'll help them with the water. Shikamaru will help me with the cooking. There," Sakura once again leaned against the couch and take a glance at her watch.

It's already 12:30. No wonder she was already hungry.

Sakura stood up. "I'm going to walk around. Maybe I'll find my room in process. Who would want to come?"

The first one to stand up was Naruto then Rock Lee. Followed by Kiba, Shino and Tenten, until all of them are already up.

"Come on." With that they started to roam the house.

* * *

Their first day has gone out successfully...for the time being. And thankfully, no one had killed anyone yet.

Unbelievably to all of them, Sakura's cook was amazingly delicious. Ino almost screamed when she first tasted the food. Maybe she can't believe that Sakura can cook sure food.

Even Naruto didn't know she had this kind of a talent.

But, to his dismay, she didn't even eat a spoon in their dinner. Shikamaru just placed the dinner in the table and sat.

_"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked._

_"She said she's not going to eat. She said our dinner will blow her whole diet plans." Shikamaru shrugged and grab a plate._

_"Ok..."_

Naruto groaned and rolled to his sides. He glances at the wall clock at his room.

2:00?! It's already 2:00 and he still can't sleep?

Why is it so hot in here?! That's why he can't sleep! Naruto had thrown the covers at the other side of the room an hour ago. And he still can't sleep!

Naruto jumped out of his bed and grabbed one pillow. He soon made his way to the door.

Maybe the atmosphere is colder in the hallway than in his room.

With that thought, he harshly opened the door and stepped out of the room. Then, he was surprised to see Ino in front of her bedroom door, sleeping.

He looked left to right and found out that all of them were out of the room... Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Rock Lee are sleeping in the hallway.  Even Neji and Sasuke are there!

Unbelievable!

Wait! Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji and Sasuke.

Naruto frowned. There is someone missing.

"OI! Where's Sakura-chan?!!"

* * *

AN: What do you think?? I think I'm back with my short updates! Don't worry guys.. Even though school is coming, I'm still going to update!

And guys.. Here is the start of the rival thingy between Sasuke-Sakura-Neji... You know guys.. I don't know what will be the ending pair..

So just keep in touch in A Change of Heart!

Keep reviewing!!! Thanks for the wonderful reviews!!! .;;

Thanks for vivian-chan for being a great beta!

Anne


	7. Scroll VI: Pillows and Blankets

**Title:** A Change of heart

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below.

**Summary:** Sakura had a change of heart. Since Sasuke don't like her, she given him up and put all of her attention on practicing and making herself strong. She doesn't want to be weak. But she doesn't know that this change might catch some unexpected attention... (NejSakSas)

* * *

Chapter VI: _Pillows and Blankets_

Wait! Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji and Sasuke.

Naruto frowned. There is someone missing. Panic rose within his heart when he realized who was missing.

"OI! Where's Sakura-chan?!!" He shouted in panic; waking the others in process.

"You have the nerve screaming at this hour?!" Ino glared at Naruto as she threw a pillow at his face, which hits bulls-eye.

Hinata, who had been leaning on Ino, had fallen on the cold floor when Ino had thrown something at someone. She groaned. She really needed some sleep. It was so hot in her room that she couldn't even move the first time she entered.

She had been worried when she had seen her friends lying on the cold floor. But when she approached Ino, she just smiled at her and let her sleep on Ino's side.

Hinata smiled gratefully.

But now, Ino was shouting in the middle of the night in her normal tone.

God, why can't they let a girl sleep in peace?

Slowly, Hinata pulled herself in a sitting position. She heard Kiba yelled something like "Dobe! What's wrong with you this time?!"

Yeah. What's wrong with that... dobe?

Hinata rubbed her eyes with her fisted hands and try to focus her blurry eyes to the culprit.

She rubbed her eyes again and looks more carefully.

There was a young man standing not so far from them. Maybe 5 foots away. He was wearing pajamas similar to all of them. Then she gasped when her eyes set on the familiar blonde hair boy she loved to adore.

Hinata blushed and look away. How rude of her to stare.

All of the remaining of sleep vanished as she shyly took a glance at Naruto again.

Instead of focusing on Naruto's face, her eyes felled on the pillows by his feet. There had been so many pillows flooded by his feet. By that time, Hinata was tempted to sleep because of the pile of pillows.

She shook her head; chasing the thoughts away. She better shut up or else all the angry people will shoot her to death.

Neji suddenly appeared in front of Naruto. The pajamas look better in him than Naruto though. Hinata bit back a giggle. What a great thought in times like this.

"Dobe. If you don't want to die, explain to us why you yelled like that in front of sleeping people." Neji hissed as he pierced a glare at Naruto.

He definitely looked annoyed and ready to kill. Who wouldn't be? Yelling in front of people who needed a desperate sleep with a hot temperature room was not a good etiquette.

Naruto gulped, wiping a sweat rolling off his forehead by the back of his hand. "..Uhh.." He stopped to think; he already forgot why he was yelling like that in a matter of minutes.

'Great. My short-term-memory-lost is affecting me again.'

He scratched the back of his head as he recalls the happenings. His eyes widen as he finally remembered.

"AHHHH!!!! SAKURA-CHAN'S MISSI-!!!!" Naruto stopped his sudden outburst when the door of Sakura's bedroom was torn open and a furious Sakura stepped out.

"You socially-challenged idiot! What the hell is your problem?!" Sakura marched her way to Naruto angrily, stepping on Shikamaru and Choji's futon in process. She shoved Neji out of her way and grabbed Naruto's collar.

Her eyes blazed with fire as she held an eye-to-eye contact to the one who woken her. She was having the moment of her life when Naruto yelled something that could wake up the dead.

Naruto held up his hands; showing Sakura that he's defenseless.

She gave him one more killer glare before dropping her hands to her sides. "Explain."

"Uhh.. Because.. all of us where here in the hallway. And I can't find you so.. I yelled." He said innocently.

"Stupid. I'm obviously sleeping at my room. You should go there first before yelling like that. And why are here in the hallway in the first place?" That was the time Sakura really noticed that everyone was sleeping in the cold hallway floor.

She did notice that the temperature gotten too hot when she stepped out of her room. Sakura just took little acknowledgment towards it because of her rage.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her by the arm and forcefully turned her around. Sakura's eyes narrowed at the silver slits eyes of Hyuga Neji.

"What do you think your doing?" She hissed, tugging her arm back but Neji's grip was too strong.

"You don't have the right to shove me like that, brat." Neji's eyes looked dangerous. And Sakura narrowed her eyes once again and tugged her arm free at last.

"I have a name you know. And you know it. So say it properly or else I'll start to call you names too." Sakura gave one last glare at the said Hyuga before walking back to her room.

Her actions were suddenly stopped when someone tugged on her pajamas. Sakura turned her head and was surprised to see Hinata holding her pajama sleeve in a death grip.

Sakura was confused why Hinata was doing this. Does this mean Hinata will protect her cousin?

How very ironic.

She raised an eyebrow at her and gestured for her hand. Hinata blushed and speak, "Sakura-chan, why are you going back to your room? It's too hot in there that you could almost die because of over-heat. You can sleep here next to us."

Instead of a grateful smile Hinata was expecting she received a confused frown.

"What are you talking about? It not hot at my room because there's an aircon. In fact, I was enjoying my sleep until Naruto yelled and yelled like a mad man. And why are you all here again?" After Sakura's short speech, everyone look at her in confusion.

"Because it feels like hell in our rooms. It seems that you are the luckiest. You have aircon in your room and ours have none. I think there is only a very small window to let the wind enter this big house. But as you can see it is not enough for a big house with big amount of people." Ino said sarcastically and gave Sakura a look.

Sakura shrugged and continued to walk towards her room. She stopped in front of her room and look back at them. "If you don't want to die alive in here, come on in to my room. I don't know if our sensei's pick out our rooms by random. But I don't intent to apply discrimination just because I'm only the one who had chakra. Don't forget to drag your futon inside." With that, she fully entered her room, opening her door wide open for others to enter.

Naruto was the first to burst inside and squeak in delight when cold atmosphere hit him. It's so cold in here! Naruto gave Sakura a great look before he happily threw his pillow and himself at the corner and curled up like a ball.

Outside, others heard Naruto's squeak and looked at each other for a moment. Then, they immediately stood up and raced their way to Sakura's door.

On the other hand, Neji look at his so-called teammates in disgust. They stormed in on Sakura's bedroom like there will be no space at all for themselves.

Disgusting.

Neji was about to grab his futon when he noticed for the first time that Uchiha boy didn't move still. He snorted as realization hit him. So, Uchiha Sasuke's pride was too high that he refused to go inside the bedroom of a girl?

But despite that, Neji realized that his pride was also too high to accept the offer of the girl who shoved him like useless rag-doll aside.

He went back to his regular position he had been in before the commotion, instead of dragging his futon inside of the room. For sure, there is no other space unoccupied there. Its good here than there.

Neji can also feel the cold glare Uchiha Sasuke was sending him. Didn't that Sasuke know that it's rude to stare?

He decided to ignore him fully.

Neji lay on his back and tried to sleep. When dream world was nearly claiming him, even in a hot temperature, the door of Sakura's bedroom slammed open.

He heard Sasuke growled.

Haruno. Even though he temporarily lost his chakra, he can still feel other people's chakra.

Neji pretended to be sleeping; Haruno would surely leave him alone.

After a long time of silence, he was sure she was still watching them intently.

Then, he couldn't help but smirk when she growled.

"You two leave me no choice."

Sakura walked to Sasuke and grabbed him by the arm. She dragged him, his protest falling on deaf ears, towards Neji. Doing the same to him, Sakura dragged a two protesting arrogant jerks inside her room.

She shoved the two to the corner. Sakura gave them a glare, which in return glared back at her.

"You two are too stubborn. The two of you don't have enough chakra to stay out there. Now, be quiet and sleep tight."

Sasuke and Neji gave her one last look before fully laying on their futon. It was true that Haruno's room was colder. Her room was two times bigger than their room and Sasuke was sure their training masters planned this out.

Neji was far from him. Good. That Hyuga irritate him so much. Sasuke was sure that Neji feels the same.

From the corner of his eyes, he had seen Sakura carrying a blanket towards them.

What does she want now?

Sakura threw the blanket between him and Neji, followed by two pillows.

Sasuke kept his eyes closed. Surely, Sakura didn't want to sleep on the floor didn't she? She had a comfortable bed to sleep on, then why did she put some blankets here?

Despite his thoughts, Sasuke chose to keep his voice down.

"What are you doing?" So, Neji wanted some information.

Interesting.

"What do you think? Sleeping obviously. I don't allow discrimination. So if all of you sleep on the floor, so do I. And I'm here in-between you two before you kill each other."

Sasuke heard Sakura said, as a matter-of-fact tone.

He didn't hear Neji's reply.

Sasuke resisted the sudden urge to snort.

This was only the first day of their stay in this house but it already looks like a disaster.

One day down. Thirteen more days to go.

* * *

AN: Not much of a chapter isn't it? Sorry for the slow update. I really am busy these days. My apologies. Anyways, thanks for such wonderful reviews!!! :3 Thank you. It really gave me incredible inspiration to write!!!

Question: Any hints of NaruHina or ShikaIno?

Answer: Yes.

By the way, I rushed this chapter just for you all!

Don't forget to review!!!!

Anne


	8. Scroll VII: Pink Lipstick

**Title:** A Change of heart

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below.

**Summary:** Sakura had a change of heart. Since Sasuke don't like her, she given him up and put all of her attention on practicing and making herself strong. She doesn't want to be weak. But she doesn't know that this change might catch some unexpected attention... (NejSakSas)

* * *

Chapter VII: _Pink Lipstick_

Sakura gave a long heavy sigh.

Their first week had gone fine. Yes. But as it turned out, she discovered that there are more side effects of being a ninja. Because of heavy training everyday, her roommates didn't know what to do when she ordered that they would be cleaning the house.

She taught them what to do and took her leave because she also had an assigned task.

Sakura and Shikamaru finished their dinner in an approximately an hour and a half. They were about to place their dinner in the dining table when Sakura heard loud voices.

The two of them shared a look before rushing out of the kitchen to find the owner.

When they finally reached their destination, Sakura almost fainted at the sight. There in the floor was Ino tangled with growling Tenten. The two of them tried to get up but failed miserably. Hinata was sitting in one of the chairs with the laundry; looking exhausted. Neji, Kiba and Choji were carrying a pail of water.

Sakura noticed a strange sparkling in the floor.

She narrowed her eyes and look closely. When she did, she immediately let out a groan.

Grrr! They accidentally poured the water in the floor? So that's why Ino and Tenten are tangled on the floor!

"What's this? I told you to clean the house not to ruin it!" She groaned in frustration and gave a glare at everybody. It was a good thing they didn't damage the couch!

Sakura inhaled a few calming breaths before saying, "Hinata. Put all of that in the dryer. You three," She said, pointing a look at Neji, Kiba, and Choji. "Clean the floor. Naruto, Sasuke and Shino. Put some wax after they swept the floor. If you don't finish that within 30 minutes, no dinner. Is that clear?"

"But we are already finished cleaning-!" Naruto protested with a pout. Hinata blushed.

"Is that clear?" Sakura repeated with her arms in her hips.

"Crystal." Everyone grumbled.

* * *

"Sakura?" Ino asked as she finished her last bite.

"Hmmm?" Sakura gave Ino her undivided attention.

"Why aren't you eating?" Ino gestured to her food. Sakura's food wasn't even touched.

On the other hand, Sakura just shrugged and look expectantly at Choji. She pushed her plate a little forward.

Choji's head shot up automatically and smiled gratefully at Sakura. Her cooking was really delicious and Choji was still very hungry. He was about to grab Sakura's plate but decided to stop when Ino and Naruto shot him a glare.

"Sakura! You haven't really eaten in the past seven days! Don't say it's your diet! You'll die in your freaking diet!" Ino said, sipping her orange juice a little.

"Its not my diet. I'm just being kind at Choji. I could see that he is still hungry, and I'm not hungry at all. So, I am trying not to be selfish." Sakura said, pushing her plate forward once again.

All of a sudden, Naruto gave Sakura a grin.

In return, Sakura made him a sour face.

Then, everybody in the room exchange glances. At first, her face showed confusion then glowered.

They are planning something, Sakura thought darkly. She narrowed her eyes at them and stood up.

"I'm going to sleep." She announced, pushing herself up from the table.

"Why? It's only seven." Sasuke said casually.

She was surprised to say at least. Uchiha Sasuke replying? Oh well. They really are up into something.

So before that something happens, she better get out of here.

Sometimes it's hard to trust people when they are like this.

"Well, unlike all of you, I am a good girl. So, I'm going to sleep. Ok?" With that, Sakura was about to flee up the stairs but stopped when Neji stood up.

Here we go again, they're exchanging looks as if they knew something Sakura didn't. Eventually, that is true. And it's hard to play out of place.

Neji grunted something under his breath before striking a look at her.

His silver eyes... It's really freaking.

"Sakura.. I have something to give you.." He snorted out her name as if it was a disease.

She glared at him as he grabs her arm. "What now?"

Then, before she could tug her other arm back, someone grab her another arm in a death grip. Sakura sharply turned her head to her right, only to see Sasuke.

"Ok, guys. What are you up to?" Sakura said as she tried in vain in gaining her arms back. Sasuke and Neji just tightened their hold.

"Sakura-chan. This is going to be fun."

All of them stood up and snicker evilly at each other. Choji rounded the table and grab Sakura's untouched food. Then, he passed it to Ino, which passed it to Naruto.

"What are you going to do? Force me to eat? You know you can't do that." Sakura proudly said, raising her chin defiantly.

"You can't use your chakra when there's no enemy. Don't be so sure at anything." Neji said in monotone voice; obviously not wanting the help in Naruto's plan.

Sasuke snorted in response.

"No, no. You can't do that to me! I'm not going to eat food with fat in it! And... Can the two of you let go of me? I'll forget about all of this if you let me go!" Sakura said and trembled.

She can't run because of Sasuke and Neji.

Darn them. Sakura will not forget this day. She didn't just only lost her control, she also lost her pride by begging.

"Ino, I thought you said to me Sakura is so very ticklish." Ino nodded and grinned.

Sakura's eyes widen.

**NO!**

* * *

Sakura jumped up and down in the couch. Its past eight now. And

Sakura can't believe that her friends forced her to choked down her food.

That food had blown her whole month diet.

They tickled her to death until she was forced to eat. She was irritated because they watch her intently as she eats. But in return, she slowed down her eating to torture them.

Now, Ino, Tenten and Hinata were chitchatting about the boys. Sakura ignored them as she continued to jump up and down.

"Yeah! Neji is so hot! Don't you think?" Tenten squeaked. Hinata giggled at the mention of her cold cousin. If he ever heard them talking about him, for sure they will die painfully with slow torture.

"Oh, yes! But haven't you seen Sasuke-kun? He is so handsome!!!" Ino said as she bounced in her seat with stars in her eyes. She remembered something and shot a look at Sakura.

"He's all yours." Sakura said with disgust and continued to jump.

"Hey, Sakura. What do you think about Neji?" Tenten asked suddenly, wanting to know if she had a crush at Neji as well.

Sakura smirked and jump out of the couch. She helped herself to seat across Hinata.

Here comes her revenge.

"Neji? I think he's a gay." Sakura said simply.

"WHAT?!" The three said in unison, wide eyes.

She nodded. "Have you seen a boy with a super long hair before? No. And duh. He almost had girls in our village bowing at him. He still hadn't had any girlfriend or anything. And as for Sasuke, I think he's gay too."

After her little speech, Ino, Tenten and Hinata just gaped at her.

Long silence followed. Then, Ino broke it.

"You had a point. But.. I've known Neji since we are kids. And you had a long time crush at Sasuke. How can you say that about them?" Ino said, still can't believe of what she was hearing from her long time rival.

"Hmph. It's a matter of opinion. And I'm a hopeless romantic."

"Riiiggghhhttt." Tenten said as she stood up. "Come on guys. Lets get back to our room. It's getting hot in here." As if a hint, she fanned herself with her hands.

"Ok."

* * *

"Naruto. I'm going to kill you." Neji warned as Naruto grinned at him with a pink lipstick in hand. Yes, pink lipstick.

"Nah. You lost in our game. Now, choose. Lipstick in your face or dare."

Naruto grinned wider and Sasuke snort. Sasuke had chosen the lipstick than Naruto's dare. Who knows what kind of dare Naruto was up to. He was the kind of boy with weird dares.

Unfortunately, Neji wasn't that smart when it comes to Naruto.

"Hmph. I take dare." Neji said.

"Ok! Look at Sasuke and think that he's Sakura! Say I love you!!!" Naruto laughed and others grinned.

Neji returned it with his famous glare.

"No way."

"Aww. Come one Neji. This is just a game! Don't be a kill joy!"

"Keh."

Neji rolled his eyes heavenward and look at Sasuke.

He can do this. He glared at Sasuke when he raised his eyebrow at him with his infamous smirk.

"I... Love you." It take all of his pride to say that three simple words. There he was safe now...

There was a giggle, then silence.

"I love you huh?"

Shocked by the new voice, all of the boys in the room turned their attention in the four girls by the door.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata gaped at them while Sakura grinned like a mad woman.

'Great. I'll personally kill you for this Naruto.' Neji said as sweat trailed down his forehead.

Neji didn't like Haruno's grin. It was, can he dare say, unnerving.

He saw her bit back a laugh. As other people say, expect the unexpected.

And Sakura was the most unexpected person he had ever known.

"Hey, guys. Wanna know whose Sasuke's first kiss?"

Sasuke's eyes widen.

Darn it.

* * *

AN: You guys rock! Thank you for the reviews!!! I really appreciate that! :)

Vivian-chan, thanks for being a great beta!

Keep reviewing for me to update more!! :D

Anne


	9. Scroll VIII: Jealousy

**Title:** A Change of heart

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below.

**Summary:** Sakura had a change of heart. Since Sasuke don't like her, she given him up and put all of her attention on practicing and making herself strong. She doesn't want to be weak. But she doesn't know that this change might catch some unexpected attention... (NejSakSas)

* * *

Chapter VIII: _Jealousy_

* * *

Sakura can't control herself and giggled at the paled face of Sasuke with pink lipstick in his face. She should have bought a camera and took a snapshot! For sure, that picture will be as priceless as a rare painting.

She wiped the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes and walked up to her so-called bed. She observed her surroundings also while she was still in the process of walking to her bed.

All of the boys were having the 1,2,3-PASS-game, huh? Sakura remembered it as the most favorite card game of Naruto because as he said, he was an ultimate expert. She didn't know that he had some precious talent that can torture some jerks such as Neji or Sasuke. Or even Shikamaru. But as much as she can see, Shikamaru was still the most intelligent of them all. So, figures.

She shrugged and helped herself to sit on her bed. The three other girls shared glances and decided to follow Sakura's lead. They, as well, sat beside Sakura.

She spared Naruto a glance and wasn't surprise to see him glaring at her with a paled face that made Sakura want to laugh. Better hide emotions in times like this.

Better not tell their little secret to anyone, but she also had the license to play with it right?

"Sakura, who is it?" Ino said seriously.

Her eyes didn't let the facial expression of Shikamaru passed. It had been a long time since she had discovered Shikamaru's little crush on Ino. He always says unforgettable words when Ino was near and he always glares at Sasuke's direction.

She should remember to bring her camera when she revealed her discoveries to her cooking partner. Maybe it will surprise him in the reason of he still didn't have any relationship since he was still a child. Maybe he still didn't know his feelings as well.

Pathetic.

"Who is what?" Sakura replied carelessly, knowing that everyone in the room was listening in the room. She looked questioningly at Sasuke then smirked.

If looks can kill, she was surely be dead within seconds of staring at him.

Thank Kami it wasn't. So, she glared back.

"I don't have the right to spread it. But if you want to know that thing very badly, go ask Naruto. He also knows every single detail of it." Sakura snorted and grab a pillow. She throwed herself in her bed as intrigued people bombarded Naruto with incredible questions.

And she can't help but giggle. Well, must treasure the last second of her life.

Naruto and Sasuke will kill her later. But before that, she will have so much fun she never knew existed.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked Neji as he entered the kitchen.

She glanced at the wall clock at near the counter. It was only 6:30 in the morning.

Was this really Neji or she is just hallucinating?

"Going to get some sane water. What else?" Neji said as he passed Sakura.

He was still in his pajamas.

Sakura continued to chop the hotdogs in small quantities when he turned the faucet on. When he was satisfied with the amount of water in his cup, he decided to leave the faucet on.

He then looks around for something to eat.

"You're wasting water."

"..." Neji pretended to be deaf and continued to roam around. Seconds passed and still there was no response from Neji.

Sakura paused from her work and glared at the faucet, then at Neji. She murmured something under her breath and impatiently closed the faucet down.

After that, she continued her work.

Neji was amused. He had never seen people who is cool then cheerful then angry. He found this girl quite intriguing. Since he had never been close to any other girls, he had never respected any of them. Except Tenten, of course. She had been his friend since kids. But beyond that, nothing more.

But Haruno Sakura was different. She was able to put other people down when she wanted it. Play with people's feelings like she had done to that

Uchiha boy.

And he learned to respect her as well. Not that he'd tell or admit that to anyone.

He once again walked over the faucet and opened it. He took a step back and gaze at Sakura's expression. He finds it beautiful.

Blazing green eyes with angry expression.

Very expressive.

"If you are trying to annoy me. Well then. Job well done. You annoy me to death." Sakura said as she shoved Neji out of her way and closed the poor faucet once again.

With one last glare, she opened the stove and begun to cook their breakfast.

Neji didn't respond and just keep watchful eyes on her.

Sakura was almost finished when Neji opened the faucet once again. He didn't move a step away and just look expectantly at Sakura.

"You annoy me greatly. So if you don't mind-"

"Of course... I do mind."

Sakura glared.

Neji glared back but put a smug face just to annoy her.

And Sakura did the best thing that had entered her mind: Smack the hell out of him.

* * *

Sakura can't believe that guy! It is as if he was born just to annoy her or tease her without sweat.

Keh. Very talented.

"So guys, we have three more days to go. I think we should name this group of people here." Ino said. She was already finished eating her breakfast, like

Sakura and Tenten did, so she decided to start a conversation.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"We should name us something." Tenten answered Sakura.

"Ahh.. What? Konoha extremes?" Sakura joked. She sipped her coffee carefully and choked a little when the warm liquid burned her lungs.

"Wow!!! I never think of that before!!" Ino exclaimed happily and smiled cheerfully at Sakura.

"I'm only joking, ok?"

"Of course, you're not. You just said that so that Ino will think your a genius or something." Neji said, hiding his smirk in the cup of coffee. He couldn't help it. It was really fun playing with her.

Sakura's vein suddenly filled with rage as her anti-social enemy spoke up.

"You're so sweet. I wish you were like that when we were in the kitchen before." Sakura said with sweet voice.

Meanwhile, after the last sentence that Sakura threw, the room became deadly quiet. And she now wished she hadn't said anything about it.

After five minutes or so, someone stood up and walked up in the stairs.

Out of curiosity, Sakura turned her head to the direction of the person who dared to walk out in their so-called discussion.

Her brows furrowed when she discovered who it is.

Uchiha Sasuke.

AN: Hello again! Sorry for the long wait.. and for the short chapter...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!!! I really really appreciate that!!

And to my beta-reader, oOoshortayoOo, thank you very much for making this chapter much more sane than the original. :D

Thanks to all!!! Don't forget to review!!!

Anne


	10. Scroll IX The party and the silver spoon

**Title:** A Change of heart

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below.

**Summary:** Sakura had a change of heart. Since Sasuke don't like her, she given him up and put all of her attention on practicing and making herself strong. She doesn't want to be weak. But she doesn't know that this change might catch some unexpected attention... (NejSakSas)

* * *

Chapter IX – _The party and the silver spoon_

Sakura didn't say anything about anything that day.

She wasn't really in for any conversation or whatever discussion but Ino persuaded her to join. Saying that she will have an important part for her, can she dare say, plan for tomorrow.

Tomorrow will be the last day of that they will be staying in this house.

This house, even though bring so much trouble and responsibility to her, gave her memories that helped her to bond to people that she really didn't care a week ago or so.

By the way, let's go back at the matter at hand, Sakura was now sitting in her chair in the dinner room instead of having a tight sleep in their room.

"And as I was saying, we will have a party tomorrow as a celebration. Does anyone disagree?" Ino said as she gave an eye-to-eye contact to everyone that's sitting in the room.

Ino smiled when no one commented anything but soon faded when Sakura said something,

"I disagree."

Ino sharply turned her eyes on her. She had planned this party days ago and now that her dreams for the party are being full field, her long ex rival was interfering!!

She will not allow such insolence!

"And why not?!" Ino asked angrily.

"Who do you think will cook in your party? Me?" Sakura said as she rested her head in her palms.

"Did I say anything about you cooking?!" Ino replied hotly, banging her arms in the table with wide palms, making Naruto and Choji jump in surprise.

"And who do you assume shall be cooking?" Sakura spared her a glance and shook her head. Did that Ino assumed that she would help in cooking? She had attended in so many party that she couldn't even count it. And party means food, food and more food.

And Ino expected her to cook? In her dreams.

Ino was about to retort back when the door in the kitchen opened and closed. Angrily, she glanced at the person who dared not to join their conversation.

Her eyes rested on Hyuga Neji, the one and only. Ino sighed and slumped on her chair. There is no way she could yell at Neji without getting killed.

Only _Haruno Sakura_ could do that.

On the other way around, Sakura also had seen Neji entering their discussion. She was surprised that Ino hadn't thrown nasty comments at Neji.

Well, who would be?

Maybe, the one who wants an instant death without any pain? You know, straight to heaven and be there at Kami-sama's side.

Sakura's thoughts were distracted when she noticed a bowl of something at Neji's hand.

Without another thought or so, she stood up and let her feet to drag her body at Neji's side.

He gave her a stare and Sakura just pretended not to notice. She tiptoed and takes a peek at the contents of the bowl.

"What's that?" Sakura asked as she inhaled the sweet aroma of it. Ramen noodles. Admit it or not, she really was already hungry. She was not able to eat at their lunch after she had cooked at a certain reason.

She had a headache and practically decided to take a nap. Unfortunately for her, before she could lie down at her futon, Ino started to throw her down at the staircase.

What a very kind luck she possesses.

"Don't ask questions you already know." Neji said and to his irritation, Sakura started to hum again.

**_::Flashback::_**

_"When will you ever stop humming that stupid tune?" Neji said as he rolled over his futon again. If his calculation was correct, it is around 2:00-2:30 am in the morning. And Sakura was humming until now._

_And that irritated him so._

_Sakura paused for a while in her task and replied sheepishly under her blankets. "I hum because I like to." _

_"That is not a very logical response. And if you don't want to sleep, then let other people sleep. Uchiha, I know your bothered too, support me." _

_"Stop humming." Sasuke said to support Neji. He only hoped that it would help to let that girl stop her stupid actions._

_Sakura had a song to hum for everyone. She hums a certain song that fits the personality of the person for her._

_Like she was giving the song to someone as a gift._

_And Sasuke also had a song, but it is still mysterious to him because he still didn't know the title of the song._

_**::End of the flashback:: **_

"Will you stop humming? It irritates me greatly."

Sakura inwardly shut up and just grab the spoon that is neatly placed in the bowl. She took a small amount of its noodles and sipped it.

"I didn't know you had some great potentials in cooking ramen."

At the mention of ramen, Naruto's eyes twitched up. He stood up and marched his way to Sakura's side.

With a confused face, he asks, "I have searched for ramen everywhere. How come you have this one?" He asked with jealousy that Neji had a very nice smelling ramen on his hands.

"That is because you only use your mouth in searching not your eyes." Sasuke's voice popped-out in air. His voice was colder and he wore a big scowl in his face.

_'I wonder if she realizes that the spoon she had used to sipped that ramen is Hyuga's.' _

Naruto's brows furrowed in a deep 'V' and were about to retort something but stop abruptly when he saw Sasuke's face.

It was scary. And he had never seen Sasuke like this before. And he better shut his mouth if he wants to eat ramen tomorrow.

Sasuke glared at Neji and stared at the floor as if it was the most fascinating art in the whole wide world.

He didn't know why there is a foreign feeling rising in him these days. At first he ignored it but when time passes by, he can no longer contain it within the walls of his heart.

It is as if something was wrong.

And he already had a bet of what it was...

His _heart._

* * *

AN: Hello!! So what do you think about this chapter? Too short? I know. smiles sheepishly I'm really am busy these days.

_I wish you all understand!! By the way, I'm going to update as soon as possible._

_But that only means for you all to review!!!_

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you've gave me!! It really gives me big inspiration to write! So please review!!_

_Thanks to oOoshortayoOo for being such a kind and great beta! _

_Anne_


	11. Scroll X: Shikamaru's Confession

**Title:** A Change of heart

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Genre: **PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below.

**Summary:** Sakura had a change of heart. Since Sasuke don't like her, she given him up and put all of her attention on practicing and making herself strong. She doesn't want to be weak. But she doesn't know that this change might catch some unexpected attention... (NejSakSas)

* * *

Chapter X: _Shikamaru's Confession_

"Chosen people of Konoha, Let's celebrate!" Ino announced as she raised her cup of orange juice.

Some of the girls and boys raised their own cup of juice but the others didn't. On the other hand, Ino decided to ignore them in the reason of they shouldn't spoil her evening.

This is the last day that they were going to stay here. The thought makes her happy but saddened her at the same time. From the very start of this, it was like she rather die than to see Haruno almost every second.

But now, Ino couldn't understand why she can't even say that she despised her from the very second she announced that she had a secret crush on Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino, of course, could say that she have respected Sakura ever since they were a child. It grew even more when they had a drawn recently in the Chuunin Exam.

Eventually, Sakura also help her to understand whom she really likes. She, herself, didn't realize it until she had eavesdropped last night to their conversation with him.

_.::Flashback::._

_Ino woke up with a start. She didn't know what happened to her dream that made her woke up. All she remembered was that it was not good enough to be talked to with others. _

_She really didn't entertain nightmares to; she shrugged it off and completely ignored. _

_Then, she noticed that her throat had gone dry. Maybe because of her dream. _

_So, with a new gathered courage to step out of the cold room into a total hot one, she got up and walked to the door silently (trying not to wake others, which successfully happened)._

_When she opened the door, she almost fainted when the hot air hit her. But her throat was sour and her need for cold water got the best of her, she finally stepped out of the room in tiptoes._

_Getting into the kitchen was not as easy as she thought. She bumped into what she presumed the old cabinet, the component and so many others she can't put a name to. Of course, searching in the dark wasn't one of Ino's many talents._

_After 10 minutes or so, she (fully alive and with no bruises) arrived at the kitchen door. She garbs the doorknob and was about to turn it when she heard the unmistakable voices of Sakura and Shikamaru._

_A deep frown graced her features. What are these two doing up in the kitchen and in the middle of the night no less?_

_A foreign feeling rose through her as the thought pop out of her brain. Ino shooked her head and controlled herself. Who is she to interfere if they were having such conversation in the middle of the night? _

_It wasn't her business nor problem._

_But being Ino she is, she would never let this opportunity to blackmail Haruno Sakura. And she is already here, so might as well go beyond her limits and listen a little to their so-called conversation._

_"Come on, Shikamaru. Don't give me that look. I just told you what I've observed." Ino heard Sakura said casually to Shikamaru. Ino couldn't see anything from the small keyhole but light. _

_She can't help but wonder. What did Sakura said to Shikamaru that made him look at her like that (Even though she can't see what kind of look Shikamaru had given)? _

_Ino waited for seconds and still no answer from Shikamaru. She was curious, yes. But what will happen to her if she was caught listening to other's conversation?_

_What a shame. _

_She also was attentive if someone was walking towards the door or something sort of. _

_Ino heard someone sigh. She doesn't have a clue if that was Haruno or Shikamaru. _

_"Fine. I admit it. I like Ino. So what now? She always notice Sasuke not me. It doesn't really matter of what I feel because the person I like is in-love with someone else who doesn't even glance at her. For that, there's nothing I can do about it." Shikamaru said in a soft voice._

_As for Ino outside, it took her a moment to register what her teammate had just said. He likes Ino._

_He likes her? Her? Yamanaka Ino? The girl who always criticizes him? Maybe he was insane. Yes, maybe. _

_But..._

_What about her? What about her someone else who didn't even glance at her or more simple Uchiha Sasuke? _

_At the very moment, Ino heard another statement coming from Sakura. But right now, she could care less._

_All she needs to do now is to run to their room and think. Think about her, Sasuke and Shikamaru. _

_Her feelings for Sasuke had somewhat stumbled down when she heard Shikamaru's confession (Not to her but to Sakura)._

_Neither she knew that Sakura was able to sense her chakra and knew all along that she was outside..._

_.::End of Flashback::._

"So Sakura-sensei, can you teach me how to cook these type of foods?" Choji asked the pink-haired girl who was currently sipping her orange juice.

She sat in her favorite spot of the table and eventually enjoying her night.

"Ask it out to Shikamaru. He knows how to cook it since he was there when I cooked it." Sakura replied politely. Choji smiled thankfully at her before buzzing out of his seat to Shikamaru, who glared at her (In which Sakura decided to ignore fully).

She shrugged it off and cast Neji a look. When she did, a big scowl formed. Neji was wearing his casual white shirt and long white pants (Like others since this was their last day.)

Neji looked like he was angry at something and (unbelievably) it affects her greatly. Sometimes she feels this kind of feeling too but ignores it. And now, it was taking into her again.

She tried to shrug it off, only to find that she can't. She didn't like this. She didn't like this at all.

She knew this feeling all too well. This is the feeling when she had seen Uchiha Sasuke practicing or training in the woods one day. Her long crush was gone but her memories were not.

Is this love?

No, this is not. Sakura kept chanting into her head. She wouldn't agree with her heart. She had gone all through this before and when Sasuke rejected her it almost broke her.

And now she was starting all over again. She wouldn't fall-in-love with a man who is so much like Uchiha Sasuke. In emotions, physical strength, intelligent and almost all...

Don't compare someone over someone!!! A voice screamed in her head making Sakura flinch.

What to do now? She can't possibly fall for an anti-social boy without any emotions left within him.

"Everyone. We had a visitor." Sasuke announced indifferently. He stood up and grab a knife near him, and threw it somewhere. Everyone in the room abruptly stopped whatever things they are doing.

Sakura raised her eyebrows to Sasuke's actions. Why did he do that?

"Why did you do that?" Neji said. Not liking the idea of Sasuke having Sakura's attention. He, of course, had noticed some unknown yet familiar chakra in the room.

"Sasuke, you should have finished the party before you did that thing. You should have tortured our unwanted visitor by making him wait." Sakura revised Neji's recent statement.

"How did you know it was a he?" Shino asked suddenly. He sensed something that wasn't right.

"Well, show yourself... Kabuto." She said as she sipped her cup empty and placed her cup neatly at the table.

Within a second or so, Kabuto appeared with that freaking smirk in his face. "My pleasure, Haruno Sakura."

* * *

AN: Hi!!! So how was that? I put extra effort in writing that one. So please review!!

And also! Please read my two new fics here in FF.NET. Pretty Please?! By the way, thanks for vivian-chan for editing this chapter!!

Thanks a lot to all that reviewed this story!! :D

Anne


	12. Scroll XI: Riddles and Puzzles

**Title:** A Change of heart

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below.

**Summary:** Sakura had a change of heart. Since Sasuke don't like her, she given him up and put all of her attention on practicing and making herself strong. She doesn't want to be weak. But she doesn't know that this change might catch some unexpected attention... (NejSakSas)

* * *

Why is Kabuto in the farewell party of Konoha Ninja's and Chuunins? Will he cause trouble? What are his plans? Is he against them? What will Sakura do?

Find it out on our today's Chapter, "Chapter XI - _Riddles and Puzzles_"

* * *

"Well, show yourself... Kabuto." She said as she sipped her cup empty and placed her cup neatly at the table.

Within a second or so, Kabuto appeared with that freaking smirk on his face. "With pleasure, Haruno Sakura."

After suppressing a yawn, Sakura finally stood up. She raised an elegant eyebrow at Kabuto.

"So what is your business here? Why have you come without any of us knowing?" Sakura imitated Uchiha Sasuke's poker-face expression and mock their gatecrasher guest.

"I just receive an invitation." He informed with his smirk and smug face. He adjusted his eyeglasses for a more comfortable place and eyed Sakura more. 'Her aura had gone strong. Too bad, I can only wonder what could possibly happen to her.'

"I'm sorry to say but I am no fool. I might be as weak as you think but you can't fool me with such pathetic excuses." Haruno Sakura stepped forward so that she was the closest among her friends to Kabuto.

A malicious smile played into Kabuto's lips as he quirked an eyebrow at her, mimicking what she had done a while ago. He was beginning to like her new attitude. But then, he chose to stay quiet and unresponsive, might as well try her patience in his reply.

"I could see in your expression that you have a very malevolent reason why you are here. Am I right?" Sakura narrowed her eyes into slits at Kabuto. He was annoying, yes. And his irritating glasses added some magical flavor too. Sakura fisted her hands. How she wished that this man would be her first victim of her fist.

"Very intelligent indeed, Haruno-san. But can you give me some food you've cooked? I was very hungry." He said practically as he leaned his tired but well-build body. Damn that Orochimaru for making him fetch his pet, Uchiha Sasuke. Now, he wasn't sure if he can get out of here alive since almost all of the powerful ninja's of Konoha is all in the same roof with Sasuke.

"Nice excuse. But I already countered that, I must say." Sakura took another step forward and crossed her arms below her chest. Kabuto still didn't know that anyone that entered the house would have a power-ban. She had seen his face had expressed a fearful face in seconds before adopting his master stupid grin again.

How unlucky for him. Sakura had seen it and she could already use it for her advantage.

Kabuto shook his head slightly and grinned again. "So this means you already know what is my plan now, right? Then, give me Uchiha Sasuke at this second." He demanded, knowing that he is the most powerful among that kids around him. Being an assassin for years wasn't a joke. It gave him more techniques and more power than any other person in this house could have. If he could have known, he could predict that only Hyuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke can be at least give him fun.

Not this pink-haired girl standing almost six feets away from him.

His grin vanished when the girl delicately shrugged and stared at him in boredom.

"You don't have the authority to order me around, man. For you are just a mere gate crusher that have come here without invitation. If you want Uchiha Sasuke, then get him yourself."

Kabuto knows a challenge when he heard one. And Haruno Sakura was definitely and logically challenging him.

Sakura tossed everyone a look at her back before looking back at Kabuto.

"Suit yourself." She heard him reply as he suddenly disappeared at her vision line.

She knew that he reappeared in her back, she could feel his chakra and aura. She could also feel that he was smirking madly at her. Idiot.

Sakura heard something hit a wall hard and she slowly turn to look back at Kabuto.

She put her arms behind her head and stared mockingly at him.

"Satisfied?" The words automatically came out of her mouth, and truthfully speaking, she didn't regret it.

"An invisible wall. You used you chakra to make this. But only the powerful one's can be able to stand normally if they had made a powerful yet big invisible protective wall. How did you happen to do that, weakling? How come I haven't seen it?" Kabuto asked, looking slightly bewildered.

"Find it out yourself." Sakura continued to stare at Kabuto, with her hands still around her head.

She could already predict that he had discovered their little secret already when his eyes widen.

"I-It can't be.." Kabuto whispered and made a simple ninjutsu. Nothing happened.

"Save yourself from shame and hide in one of this rooms until midnight."

"No. You're lying." Kabuto assumed and abruptly lunged at Sakura.

When he neared, she easily dodged his attack and hit his neck, a vulnerable point that can make any human faint for a while.

_'The most important thing is always without any shape even if you have it or lose it you'll never know.'_

She left out a curse when she felt hot liquids trailing down her cheek. She touched it and observed. Blood. Her blood.

That damn Kabuto even caused her a cut!

Kabuto's body limped at the cold floor when Sakura dropped him. She cast a glance at her friends and gave them a slight smile.

_Don't worry guys, I'll protect you. Even if it caused my own death_.

She didn't bother to talk, knowing that they can hear her. But to her dismay a while ago, she is the one who can't hear them. So better not waste her saliva with dramatic speeches.

_'Now I'm dedicated to them. Not only through love and courage, I can fly higher than anyone else. But where am I flying?'_

Haruno Sakura can't help to pity her friends at the look they are giving and at the wailing actions Naruto was producing. Even though she can't hear them outside the barrier, she is already aware of the curses Naruto is giving away.

_'Now I want to protect them, since my heart has become stronger. As tired as I used to be I haven't learned to fly.'_

Sakura shivered and she looked at her wristwatch for the time.

10:29 P.M.

Almost two hours and half to go before they are free from this cage. Two hours and half of torture and maybe two hours and half of fighting.

"There is no appropriate reason for you to hide, Orochimaru-san. Show yourself."

_'I'm always going to be there for you guys. More than you'll ever know.'_

* * *

"Damnit, Sakura!!! Let us get out of this barrier right now!!!" Naruto demanded angrily as Orochimaru appeared behind Sakura. He pounded the invisible barrier hard and it still didn't make any slight crack or even bruise.

_'Sakura!!!!! Don't you know?! I care for you!!'_

He growled as he continued to pound.

"Naruto, stop that this instant." Neji calmly stood up in his chair and walked to Naruto's side. He was sure dobe didn't hear him. So Neji did the nicest way he thinks of to stop Naruto's wailing.

He yanked his hair, ignoring Naruto's death threats and curses, and threw him to the other side of the barrier. "Your childish doings can only make things worst. Don't make the worst even more complicated. Do you think by that you can please Haruno Sakura by pounding the barrier? No. So shut your mouth up and help yourself to get up." With that, Hyuga Neji turns his back to him and continued to observe the happenings outside as others mind their own business too.

_'Sakura-chan...'_

* * *

"You already know that I'm here? Why, I'm impressed." Orochimaru said as he licked Sakura's cheeks. She flinched when his tongue made a contact in her newly fresh cut. She sharply pulls her cheeks away and glared at him as if daring him to continue.

As if on cue, he took a step back away from her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answers, Sakura-san." Orochimaru smirked when his eyes set upon his descendant's limp body. His eyes glittered with amusement.

_'Strong will. How amusing...'_

"True. But you know you can't do it. For I already know you are already here when our conversation started." Sakura said as she eyed Kabuto then returned her gaze at Orochimaru. How she craved for a seat. Her legs are already sleeping from a long period of standing.

"Oh? Is that so?" He chuckle when an emotion flicker at the girls eyes for seconds and immediately replaced by defiance. But being he, he will always use that emotion against her. Her fear against her.

"Don't you even think about it." Sakura said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"But my dear cherry-blossom, I am very well aware of the forbidden jutsu your sensei had casted in this house. And I'm very much proud to say that I know the counter spells."

* * *

"It started to rain." Iruka said as he looked outside through his window. "Are you sure about what you have planned, Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded as he placed his feets on top of the desk for more comfortable position. He leaned more against his leather chair. "That is the only way I could do for Sakura to know her clan more."

"How can you be so sure, Kakashi? It could kill Sakura!" Iruka exclaimed as he banged his palms into the table.

"Knowing Orochimaru, he would get great interest at Haruno Sakura before the plan of killing would came his mind. Be calm, I know what I'm doing." Kakashi said as he, too, look outside the window.

The rain is starting to get worst.

_'Let the fate decide for you, Haruno Sakura...'_

* * *

Sakura's heart thundered against her chest, matching the thunders and lightning outside the house in rhythm.

What will happen to her now? There is no way she could defeat Orochimaru.

_Death._

* * *

AN: Guys, thanks for such wonderful reviews! :D And thanks for vivian-chan for editing this even though she's in Vietnam right now. Have fun, vivian-chan!!!

And keep reviewing guys!

Anne


	13. Scroll XII: Sparkle Of Truth

**Title:** A Change of heart

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below.

**Summary:** Sakura had a change of heart. Since Sasuke don't like her, she given him up and put all of her attention on practicing and making herself strong. She doesn't want to be weak. But she doesn't know that this change might catch some unexpected attention... (NejSakSas)

* * *

Chapter XII: _Sprinkle Of Truth_

Naruto yelled as Sasuke's fist hit him straight in his left cheek. He was thrown in the ground by the force.

"I said stop cursing. Does a four word sentence complicate you?"

"But you didn't have to knock me!" Naruto complained.

"You know that I have too. So shut up." Sasuke focused his attention at the pink-haired girl outside the barrier again. He wished that he had his chakra back because if he doesn't, he'll lose Sakura without her even knowing...

Never knowing that...

* * *

Sakura's heart thundered against her chest, matching the thunders and lightning outside the house in rhythm.

What will happen to her now? There is no way she could defeat Orochimaru.

_Death._

"Do you believe in fate, Haruno Sakura?" Orochimaru asked almost randomly, still not moving a muscle in his position. He smirked ever so slightly when the cotton-candy haired girl narrowed her eyes at him.

Even though Sakura knew that Orochimaru was obviously aware of her sudden fear, she decided to answer. She was determined to make a little chitchat and getting-to-know with him. That, itself, would make the time go futhur faster.

"Do not get me wrong, Orochimaru-san, but I do not believe in fate. Like other said, fate is fate. You have nothing to do against it." She said, making her speech a little slower in an attempt to annoy him.

A sparkle of interest make it's way on the other one's eyes. He smiled half-heartedly.

"Why?"

Sakura, on the other hand, was scared inside. Seeing Orochimaru smile was the last thing she will ever wished for. She had seen many horror movies many times before and it only unnerved her. But having a view of his smile is just simply scary. End of the story.

"None of your business, but I'm saying anyways. I didn't believe in fate in the reason that if my friends are going to die tomorrow and I don't have any position to stop it. Because it's fate. You have nothing to do against it. I hope you have a lesson in my raining words of wisdom." Sakura said sarcastically, gazing at him in boredom.

"It is very much appreciated." Orochimaru insulted back. He gazes at the wall clock he had been staring for a while now.

10:58 p.m

One more hour to go and the ninja's will regain their ability to use several types of jutsu. Orochimaru had a thought that to be able to get Uchiha Sasuke he needed to fight the little girl not merely 5 feet away from him.

"What else can I do for you?" Sakura asked again, anticipating the time that Orochimaru would just give up and leave them alone with their own business.

"Uchiha Sasuke, of course. But... I've known you long enough. I am sure that you're not going to give-up Sasuke-kun because you lov-" He was cutted off when firm warm hands wrapped around his neck. For once, he was astonished; he didn't even predict that one coming.

Haruno Sakura surely changes a lot more. Not only physically but also emotionally and in strength.

"I dare you to continue." She hissed as she narrowed her eyes into slits at him. Sakura was almost in the tiptoes because of Orochimaru's height but that didn't ruin her composure.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Orochimaru winced when her hands tightened more around his neck, choking him.

"It is the past. I didn't require you to repeat what had happened so long ago." Her fury grew when he smirked at her direction.

"Why, the little cherry blossom is in fury. How utterly astonishing. But don't worry my dear, because you caught my attention so much that I would want you over Uchiha Sasuke. Isn't that great?" Orochimaru softly whispered at her, it was so soft that Sakura could barely hear it.

"No. That wasn't great at all." Sakura let go of Orochimaru's neck and sighed. Lazily, she casted the tall man in front of her a look and shrugged slightly. "I don't think that the cloning technique would affect me. So get your ass in front of me, Orochimaru-san."

In a blink of an eye, Orochimaru's snickering face appeared above her. "You impress me. I think I should go now as a gift for all of you."

He gave the pink-haired girl a long stare before turning his heel and walking towards the door. Seeing this, Sakura gave a small sigh of relief.

Orochimaru took hold of the doorknob for a heartbeat then immediately drop his hand back to his side.

Haruno Sakura froze when he slowly faced her again with a deathly calm facade. In some other reasons, she couldn't see his eyes because of dark shadows covering it.

"Did you know that I remember something very important?" He said in a conversational manner, still didn't looking up.

"And, can I dare ask, what is that?" She replied politely, able to recover from her nervousness with collective composure and calm voice. And to her surprise he started to tell a story.

"There is a husband and wife that is so powerful and so wealthy that even the ants is afraid of them. They are one beautiful family. They had a very admirable little baby girl named Cherry derived from the Cherry Blossom. Many had admired them and at the same time many despised them. One cold summer night, assassins killed the couple. But the baby girl was taken away from the couple before they were killed. And just a mere old-servant woman escaped with the baby girl. Say Haruno, isn't that story worth while?" Orochimaru finally turn to look at Sakura in the eyes seriously, which definitely gave her the creeps.

Obviously enough, she didn't show it.

"It was a great story indeed. But I can not see anything that relates with our situation." She replied impatiently, tapping her left foot slightly on the floor.

"Oh, can't you see how it relates to you?" He insulted back and took several steps forward. Orochimaru bit back a smirk when he felt the girl's chakra flared up.

She shrugged.

"How selfish your mother had been to you, then. Not to tell the truth..." He trailed up as three kunai had been thrown at his direction. He dodges them all in time and smiled at Sakura.

"Don't you dare speak anything harsh against my mother again. I know that I can't win over you but I surely know that I won't give up so easily." She hissed again and dangerously narrowed her eyes, clenching and unclenching her hands.

"But it is your right to know the truth, is it not?"

"And what is that, that you know about me that I already don't know?" Sakura asked, mocking him, reaching in her pouch for another three kunais.

"Simple. You're not a Haruno."

* * *

AN: I'm sorry in advance in the reason of not updating soon. I've been very busy these days. School is giving me lots of headaches. Being a senior in high school was not as easy as I thought. So please forgive this silly author, ne?

And also, I really appreciate all those who reviewed. Please keep on reviewing, it really gave me lots of inspiration to write.

Please review.

**Lady Light**, oh is that confusing? Let me explain further, Hatake Kakashi planned all of this, starting from the stuck-to-the-house up to now. This is for Sakura to know about her past more. I hope this is clearer to you now. ;; **Cookie6**, I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for fully supporting this story! **wun-liddo-babi**, [smiles] New chapter for you. Thanks for the review! **swt-angel-babi3**, hmm.. Thanks for the review!!! **Anfu**, Vietnam looks nowadays? [sighs] The truth is, I don't really know. I wish I could be at Vietnam too, but Philipines is too far. But if you want to know, ask my very kind beta, oOoshortayoOo. Thanks for the review! **kelsey krinkles**, yeah. Thanks for the review! **Magicians of the Yami**, I like your penname! Really. Anyways, thanks for the review! **Shy-Lil-Dreamer**, Thanks for the review! **agent vash**, [peek slightly at the monitor] No! Please don't be angry!! I promise I will not add another cliffhanger next time!! Thanks for reviewing! **kun0ichi SaKuRa028**, Opo, filipina akong tunay. Ahh, yung website ko? Ganito, may kwento kasi yon. Ang dami ko nang sinubukang name tapos laging meron nang nauna. Pagkatapos ng 10 minutes, sumuko na ako. Nainis ba, kaya un. Nakakainis ung pinangalan ko. [snickers] Ang pathetic no? [shrugs] Pero ok naman. Natuwa ako sa reaction ng mga kaklase ko. Kaya ayun. Hehehe. Salamat ng marami sa review! [Napahaba ata ung kwento ko.. oh well ] **The Sadist**, I'm sorry for the lack of romance. But I promise that it will appear in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing! **Jan-chan**, A million thanks! Thank you very much! **rogue solus**, you love it? You do?? Thank you!! **sasuke-chidori93**, how touching. [sniffles] Thank you! **Tears of the Pheonix**, Thank you for the great review! **dark-anime-junkie**, Thanks for reviewing twice! **joahnna**, isang billiong salamat sa palagiang pagbasa nito. Alam mo ba nalulungkot akong tunay dahil wala na ang Naruto? Hindi na siya iniair. Sa ibang banda, maraming salamat muli. [Bakit ba ang makata ko ngaun? Siguro tinamaan nanaman ng kaautistikan.] **Arrana**, Yes! Your guess is correct, but slightly only. Anxiety and angst will flow in later chapters. My beta? She's a very friendly and responsible beta. The way oOoshortayoOo writes a story never fail to amaze me. I think no need for a temporary beta. Thanks for reviewing!!

And again, thanks to vivian-chan or _oOoshortayoOo_ for editing this story!

Please review, for fast update!

Anne 


	14. Scroll XIII: A Picture Of Reality

**Title:** A Change of heart

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below.

**Summary:** Sakura had a change of heart. Since Sasuke don't like her, she given him up and put all of her attention on practicing and making herself strong. She doesn't want to be weak. But she doesn't know that this change might catch some unexpected attention... (NejSakSas)

* * *

Chapter IX: _A Picture Of Reality_

"Does Orochimaru know that he was also expected in that house?" Iruka asked quietly as he continued to watch the rain outside their window. He was getting restless thinking of the ninjas and chuunins of Konoha. What will happen to them? Only Uchiha, Hyuga and Uzamaki are the ones who had the potential to fight the S-rank Orochimaru. Sakura is the only one who had the power to use her ninja abilities.

Can she make it?

"We all know that he was no fool. He'll figure it out sooner or later." Hatake Kakashi replied, twirling his wine glass in circular motion. Unlike Iruka, he had some faith on Sakura. He had been his teacher for the past five or six months for him to turn her down.

"What if Sakura found out all of this, Kakashi?" He asked as he lifted his hand and traced the trailing water rolling down their transparent window. The rain wasn't refraining, instead it was getting worse.

Kakashi sighed. "Knowing her, she would get angry at me for a while but as time passes by she will slowly understand what was happening around her. She was teached to love and not to hate." He softly placed the wine glass by the table and put his arms about his head and focused his attention on the ceiling, all the while leaning against the leather seat.

Iruka shrugged helplessly and dropped his hand back to his sides with a soft plop sound. "Whatever you say, Kakashi. But do not also forget that you should take the consequences of your actions. Either Sakura would get angry with this or she would die because of Orochimaru. Neither way that is very inevitable."

* * *

"And what is that, that you know about me that I already don't know?" Sakura asked, mocking him, reaching blindly inside her pouch for another three kunais. She really wished this torture would soon end. As far as her heart can say, she was not pleased at all.

"Simple. You're not a Haruno."

After hearing that kind of information, Sakura frowned deeply and clenched the kunais she was holding for awhile now inside her pouch. Whatever Orochimaru intended to say, she expected nothing of this.

She was not a Haruno.

It took Sakura seconds to process this new datum in her brain. Orochimaru was a great thinker and this was great information that would change her life forever. But Orochimaru also is one of her greatest enemies.

The only question is, would she believe it?

"Having great troubles, my dear cherry blossom?" Orochimaru's voice piped in. He took another step closer to the pink haired girl. He was having a hard time to even glimpse at the girl's face in the reason of the long bangs she had.

He malevolently smirked but soon vanished when the girls voice entered again.

"Why should I believe you? I would be a fool to believe in your lie or did your small amount of brain already forget that we're still enemies?" Sakura insulted, pulling the three kunais out of her pouch and placed it between her fingers alternatively.

Orochimaru's left eyebrow twitch at the insult the girl had thrown to him. No one ever dared to insult the great Orochimaru. Either they are afraid for their lives or they are just simply weak and stupid.

But this Haruno Sakura was different from any other ninja's he had encountered. Unlike her, the others would simply run away and cry to death. Even Uchiha Sasuke had feared him. But why can't he feel any fear radiating from her now? A while ago, yes. But now, there was not even a spark.

Fiery Soul. How intriguing indeed.

* * *

"Go Sakura and kick his ass!" Ino cheered for her friend, or should she rather say her best friend? Sakura had somewhat regained Ino's respect and trust back. She didn't know why but she also feels what her friend was now suffering.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "How troublesome."

"What was that?" Ino retorted, glaring at his face and planted her hands by her hips.

"What? I didn't say anything." He answered back in an equal tone and shrugged a little, denying the fact that he really did said something that might offend Ino. He can see that the scene under their nose was affecting her greatly since Sakura was outside the barrier. On the other hand, he could only hope against hope that she will buy his "white" lie and chooses to ignore him for a while.

Really, he doesn't mind _it_ at all.

Ino stared at him suspiciously and criticized him by narrowing her eyes at him. She really heard something from him. But the thing is she didn't exactly hear it, she can just make out a soft murmur or something.

Eventually after seconds of remarkable criticisms, Ino finally gave up. "Feh." Ino replied, with noted sarcasm, and just she continued to cheer for her friend.

* * *

"You dare say that I lie?" He spat each word of his statement with venom. He tentatively took steps forward with his hands stuffed inside his pants pockets.

Sakura watched Orochimaru approach her slowly with a bored expression. She sighed. What is he up to now? She was really getting tired of all of this game he was playing. Sakura was hoping that he get his works done and let them be at peace.

She shrugged. "You have every reason to lie."

"It is in your hands if you will believe it. But you know that I do not lie. I don't have the reason to lie. And you know it." Orochimaru said as he stopped walking and reach for shurikens in his pockets.

"All of the stories are your imagination. Unless you are there yourself." Sakura replied in cold manner. She didn't know why but Orochimaru's phraise had somewhat affected her.

And it hurts. It was like there are thousands of needles attacking her chest all at once.

It is true that its in her hands if she would believe it or not. But.. he was also right when he said that he had no other reason to lie.

So, would she believe it?

"Aa. Very smart reply indeed. You are right though. All of these are just my imagination if I was not there myself. But I am very sorry to say that it was not just my imagination," He stopped talking, carefully thinking his next words. "Because... I was one of the assassins who killed the couple."

Sakura couldn't understand why but there was a lump on her throat, making hard for her to swallow her saliva. Orochimaru killed the couple..? The couple that was supposed to be her parents? Maybe he was insane. Completely insane that he doesn't know what the hell he was talking about.

"Yes. You _are_ now officially insane." Sakura was well aware that Orochimaru had his chakra with him. But the intriguing part is, she still can't feel the chakra of her friends. If Orochimaru had inactivated the ninjutsu her sensei had placed within the house, then she would feel at least little amount of chakra coming from her friends. Seriously speaking, she still can't feel anything.

"I just want to inform you that Hatake Kakashi and your Tsunade-sama planned all of this. So if something happens now that you and your friends didn't like, blame it all to him."

Orochimaru licked his lower lip in anticipation. Not only would he get Uchiha Sasuke but also get her sensei's in trouble when the chuunins and ninjas of Hidden Leaf was set free.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked with suspiciousness in her voice. Orochimaru was definitely making worse things aggravate. But then, her curiosity was still there so she asked it out almost immediately. She completely forgot that she was having a fatal severe fear for the man not so far from her.

"I know that you've noticed this before. I can use my chakra and you can use yours. Kabuto and your friends cannot. That only means that I didn't remove the spell. So, have you figured it out or do I need to explain it to you further?" He asked.

Sakura creased her brow into a deep V. That is true. However, it still confused her. She was the only one expected among her housemates to have her chakra and the only one that is permitted to use it. If Orochimaru had been telling the truth then she swears she would steal that old and rusty perverted book of her Kakashi-sensei.

With the tense air still hanging, she took one mighty breath and asks the question that is playing in her head for a while now. "After the stories and all. I can only ask one thing, what are you up to?" Sakura asked coolly, adjusting and readying her kunais in her fingers just in case something unrespectable might happen.

Orochimaru shrugged in reply and laugh darkly. 'Nice question.' "My dear Sakura, I just want you to give Uchiha Sasuke, and you can also add Hyuga Neji, to me. Simple..._right_?"

* * *

Ino suddenly quieted on her cheering and slowly look back to see what is the facial expression of Sasuke and Neji.

She grumbled when she caught a glimpse of their faces. They were, Ino wasn't surprised to say at least, emotionless. As in nothing. Blank. She could only wonder what was happening in the boys' head now.

Ino gave up. She sighed and turned to watch Sakura again. Haruno Sakura. Ino can't believe what has happened to her friend. She was surprised when Orochimaru said that she was not a Haruno. But she was more surprised when she had seen how strong she had become.

However, she prayed to Kami that nothing bad would happen to her friend.

Her _best_ friend.

* * *

"I would rather die." She replied with so much confident and as if to prove her point to him, she throws the kunais that she had been casually clenching to Orochimaru's direction. She wasn't surprised at all when Orochimaru disappeared before the kunais hit his vest.

"Oh? Even if the two boys was equivalent to your mother's life?" A voice behind her asked solemnly, its hot breath tickling her neck as it spoke.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Sakura replied, already reaching for another set of kunais in her pouch that is secure tightly on her left inner thigh. Her face paled when she felt Orochimaru touched her left hand and forbid them from getting moving.

Beads of sweat slowly trails down her forehead as her body visibly paled, not only from fear but also for disgust. Having Orochimaru touching her left hand was not her dream. This was like a nightmare. A nightmare that she wanted to end. She knows that she doesn't deserve this because she had been a very good girl since birth. But, the only question now is, why? She hadn't done anything that will totally harm others.

_Why?_

"If you don't give me what I want, your mother will die." He said, clenching the girl's hand harder making her whimper in pain.

"Why should I believe you? Another lie."

A small smirk graced Orochimaru's lips. He was proud of himself that he'd entertain the thought of visiting the chuunins and ninjas of Konoha Leaf. They are rather interesting at the time being just to be discarded like that. Especially the girl with pink hair.

Sakura.

"You would be a fool if you would say that I couldn't kidnap and kill an old and grumpy woman." He chuckled lightly. The chakra radiating from the girl's body was incredible. He was surprised to say at least she was rather powerful for a girl.

Yes, very powerful indeed.

After Orochimaru's statement, Sakura didn't say anything. Her thoughts were wandering around on what her enemy had just said. If she didn't give up her friends, her mother would die. If she chooses her mother over her friends, the two closest friends she has will be gone forever.

Long silence had gone through before Sakura gave up a tired sigh. She snatched her hand away from Orochimaru's grasp forcefully. She lifted it to the bridge of her nose and massages it in circular motion, preventing a headache to become worst. What if she commits a suicide?

Would the problems stop? Deep inside, she already knows the answer but she also know that if she commit suicide, more problems will only rise.

"OK. Give me time to think." She requested in a quiet voice, bowing her head slightly.

Orochimaru grinned and gaze at Sakura's pink hair for a while before answering, "As my princess wishes. But I warn you. You should have your decision settled before sunset at the incoming full moon at the center of the dead forest. If you choose your mother, I will personally accompany her back into your house. But if you choose you friends over her, then don't expect your mother to come home anymore, understand? I wish that you will not be a very stupid person to choose the wrong one."

After his statement was done, he disappeared and only reappears near the exit door with his back facing Sakura. He continued to walk and stops for a while because he was going to open the door.

"Wait." Sakura said softly, but she knows that Orochimaru heard her because he abruptly stopped to listen to her. "Is there any other options?" Her voice said almost serene, she didn't make it sound like she was pleading.

The man at the door expressed a malevolent smirk. "I thought you've never asked that out. But however, there is another option. The thing is, I don't know if you and your friends will agree to this."

"For all I know, you don't care if we agree or not. Tell me what it is."

"Good point. But what I want is.." He shrugged and continued his way out. Before totally closing the door, he said in a loud voice so that everybody could hear, "You."

Sakura's eyes widen as her mind froze in the process. Orochimaru wants her over Uchiha and Hyuga? Slowly, her knees suddenly felt weak and she can't even protest as her knees gave away.

She stared downwards at the floor as she softly limp at the cold floor. She doesn't care of what her friends might think of her now. Neither she is weak nor neither she is pathetic, but this is the only way that she can release her anguish and anxiety.

Haruno Sakura started to cry.

* * *

AN: Yes, another chapter done. I know that it is not that long enough to satisfy all of you but I can say that I've work on this long enough. Please forgive me because I know that this chapter was boring. No romance. But I tell you people, lots of romances will come in the future chapters. Me, myself, was excited on writing it down. Oh well, I would also like to apologize for not updating soon. My long test is coming and I need to study badly. I hope you will all understand. I really don't want to fail.

And of course, don't forget to review. My source of inspiration to write are coming from you guys. Please review. I was about to update this one next week but your reviews really inspire authors like me. So please, don't forget to review!

**NevErEndIngDreAmeR**, there I updated soon enough. Longer chapter without cliffhangers. Thanks for the review! **Kittie-Nova**, really?! I was happy that you are! Thanks for the review! **swt-angel-babi3**, Thanks for reviewing! **Silver Sniper**, Thanks for the review! **Lady Light**, I was glad that it was cleared up! I was hoping that this chapter is not confusing at all! Thanks a lot for the review! **frozen25**, [nagtago behind large curtains] Naku! Sorry po talaga kung inde ako nag-update kaagad. At meron akong pamatay na dahilan kung bakit inde ako nakakapagupdate kaagad. Kasi po, PERIODICAL na namin. Hay nako, talaga naman. Pamatay talaga ang studies naman oo. [buntunghininga] Sorry po talaga! Neweys, mahaba ang chapter ko ngayon and walang cliffhangers! I hope this will make you happy! Salamat sa review! **wun-liddo-babi**, that was really flattering. Thanks a lot for the great review! **The Sadist**, [nods thoughtfully] I was glad you liked it. Anyways, all that you've said is right. I was very happy to receive that kind of criticism. However, I hope you will continue on reading this story even though it was next to boring. Thanks for the review! **Joahnna**, meron po akong yahoo messanger. Pero, friendster inde ko na ginagamit. Tinatamad na ako eh. [halakhak] Neways, add nalang kita pag may tym ako huh? Cge po, thanks a lot! **AngeL ZakuraH-o7o**, thanks for the review! Beta-reader? Ahh! She/he is the one who checks the grammar error of your chapters. :) **animEvivvErz**, wow! You've changed your name! It's cute! Thanks for reviewing, my dear beta! : 3 **inu-chan 613**, evil you said? [laughs crazily] I was very happy that almost all of you liked my very charming cliffhangers. Haha! :) I was only joking. (Don't' get mad, please?!) Anyways, hope you like this chapter. There were no cliffhangers (at last!) and this was really long. Thanks for the review! **Greabo-Girl**, Thanks for the review! **Arrana**, It does? Wow that was great! [nods] I think I'm going to read your stories. [grins] Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks! **Cookie6**, there! This chapter was way too longer! I was hoping that I didn't disappoint you towards the happenings in the story. Lacks of romance really suck. However, thanks a lot for the review! **Yoko-obssessor**, Thanks! **deity of death1**, I was really flattered of your review! Thanks! **sasuke-chidori93**, [grins] thanks for the review! **Jan-chan**, I hope that you would like this chapter. It was long, yes. But in grammar speaking, I was really far from good. Very far at that. I'm sorry but English was not my first language. Anyways, I hope that you would not be angry because of my grammar. :) Thanks for the review! :) **momo**, thanks for the review! **Aiko004**, [grins] you are very right at that! I wanna go sleep too! You vote for a Sasu/Saku? [shrugs] I don't know whom will be the ending pairing yet. As of now, I will just follow the flow of the story for me to be able to update, ne? OK. Thanks for the review! **sasukegrl**, thanks for the review! **Sakura Uchiha Sasuke**, [eyes widen in shock] you do?! Wow! That was very flattering. [thinks] And as of your question of who would she be... [shrugs] I have no clue yet. Maybe I'll just figure it out sometime if I'm not that busy. Thanks for the review! **weirdnezz279**, I do?! Great! :) Thanks for the review! **Misty Raia**, Thanks! :) **xXnaRUtoKUnfANXx**, there! Another chapter for you! :D Thanks for the review! **sierra**, of course! I will make sure that I would finish this one first, cause I really don't have anything of my stories finished yet. And I'm going to break the record. :D Thanks for the wonderful review. **Grace**, OMG! Your right!!!! I swear I didn't notice it! Thank you a lot! My goodness! I just checked it out after I had read your review! Thanks again! Sorry if it confuses you!! A million thanks! :) **Shiroi Hikari**, that was so sweet. I hope you liked this one too! :D Thanks for the review! **joahnna**, hi! [welcome ngiti] Patawad ng marami kung ako ay hindi nakapagupdate ng matagal.. 3 weeks ata. Dami kasing projects kasi malapit na periodical. Next week na po. And natatakot na itech dahil inde pa ko nakakapagaral. Ngunit, sana po ay pagpasensyahan mo po itong awtor na ito. Neweys, samalat ng libo-libo sa review at pangalawa mo na itech. :D **LiveLoveLaugh**, you think so? Why thank you!! **Lady Oceana**, I wonder if you would like this one too. [sigh] However, thanks for the review! **quiet-girl8000**, thanks for the wonderful review! **Youkai Ryuu**, that was so flattering that you really read this story of mine even though I have such bad English. Thanks a lot! **TsukasaSIGN**, you hate school too?! [gives high-five] Wow! I was realieved I was not the only one who hate school. [grins] Anyways, thanks for the review!

For those people who had read my other story, Can't become an angel, what do you guys want me to do? Focused my attention on updating this story or that one first? It's your decision guys! :)

And again, thanks to animEvivvErz or vivian-chan for editing this chapter!

Please review.

Anne


	15. Scroll XIV: A Vision For Tomorrow

**Title:** A Change of heart

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below.

**Summary:** Sakura had a change of heart. Since Sasuke don't like her, she given him up and put all of her attention on practicing and making herself strong. She doesn't want to be weak. But she doesn't know that this change might catch some unexpected attention... (NejSakSas)

**Note:** Be aware that the start of this chapter was in another dimension. Also, be informed that I didn't upload the wrong chapter. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter XIV: _A Vision For Tomorrow _

"Haruno Sakura! Get down here and _fly_ to the school immediately! You had 10 minutes before your time!" Mrs. Haruno yelled at the stairs, knocking on the opposite side of the wall so that her daughter could hear her.

Satisfied when she heard loud rumblings coming from Sakura's room, she proceeded to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. The only reason why they were rushing was because of her tardiness in waking up.

She arranged the things at their table and was glad to hear the thundering steps of her daughter at the stairs.

"Good morning, mom! What's for breakfast?" The girl in red short dress said as she adjusted her socks in a hurry. Her pink hair was totally a mess and her lunch box was on the verge of falling out of her small bag.

"What breakfast are you talking about?! Eat later and run for you school now! You have," Her mother paused to glance at the clock hanging on the wall. "You still have 8 minutes to go! So go now! Go!"

Sakura's eyes bulged and immediately ran out of their house.

* * *

'I can make it. I can make it. I can make i--_YES_!' Sakura cheered mentality. Her eyes instantly spotted the blonde haired Naruto that was waving at her.

"Hi Naruto! How are you doing?" She asked as she made her way towards her seat.

"I'm well! Its a delight that you asked!" Naruto replied, overjoyed. He was overwhelmed when Sakura lastly noticed him and greeted him no less. What a day.

In return, Sakura spared him a strange glance then shrugged.

She wasn't even able to sit down, since her teacher amazingly appeared by the platform.

Now when had that happen?

Sakura sighed tiredly.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

It was correct when people said that time pass by so abruptly.

Sakura lay on her fluffy bed as she re-reads her assignment again. School was remarkably entertaining contrasting before.

_ ...I hope this would last always… _

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness blasted throughout her skull. The room began to rotate and the wooziness goes worse.

She lifted a hand to the side of her forehead and tried to massage it in circular motion.

Her first perception was that this was just an uncomplicated earthquake but when she hadn't heard some overreacting screams coming from their neighbors. It finally dawned on her.

This was no earthquake.

Her vision started to blur and she struggled to sit up. Sakura started to be alarmed and clenched her mattress in panic.

_ ...You can't escape... _

Sakura frowned, expressing her state of confusion. Where the heck did that voice come from? That tone of voice was devastatingly recognizable, she still managed to consider.

"What are you talking about?" She replied faintly. She was having a hard time at determining who that voice belonged to, but she was sure that the possessor of the voice was not a she.

A gay, perhaps?

Nah.

She couldn't be given a reply when her world leisurely faded.

Sakura blacked-out.

* * *

Haruno Sakura eyebrows itched to scowl. Somebody was shaking her aggressively and she was not pleased at all.

Somebody was disconcerting her beautiful dream and thus far they continued to shake her like there was no tomorrow.

Why is that that people don't let other people sleep? For Pete's sake, she could inform that it was previously midnight.

_ …Sakura, wake up… _

There was this weak call.

Someone desired her to be out of her wonderland. She groaned, wishing that the possessor of the urgent voice would sensibly perceive her crazing for sleep and leave her at peace.

Unexpectedly adequate, the guilty party stopped itself from shaking her. But then, what was this liquid traveling down her cheek?

It's warm. It feels like water.

Sakura frowned. Don't tell her that the offender had the guts to even splatter her with warm water even at her slumber.

Maybe someone wants her dead and tried to obscure her to fatality by splashing some warm water at her face? How useless.

_ …You can't get away... _

What were those words for? She can't get away from what? She was a regular teenager who didn't have a boyfriend since birth. She didn't fit in with anyone, save herself. So what do those words mean? It was so mystifying, in actual fact.

Temperate droplets of water continued to roll down her cheeks, it was nearly tickling her.

_ …Sakura. Wake up… _ There was this voice again. It was like it was demanding her. But now, it was different.

The voice was different from the primary one since this voice was deeper and manlier.

Perhaps it was her Dad? She smiled a little. How long did she wish to see her dad once again? For the reason that of the demanding schedules, her father didn't have much time to even split a meal with his relatives.

It was a saddening consideration however she also knows that this was for her. Her Dad was doing all of the forfeit for his family. She didn't object but she really missed her dad too damn much.

Clandestinely, she leaned to the masculine trunk of the man she idolized since she was a toddler.

Sakura decided that this was the moment she would lastly wake up. Her Dad was more significant rather than her sleep, so..

She gradually opens her eyelids.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Naruto asked as he fanned Sakura by means of an aged cardboard he haphazardly spotted inside the room. The scene Orochimaru had made injured Sakura a bunch, he may well state. For the motive that she fainted 5 minutes from now and she still wasn't bulging.

She groaned a lot, yes. But Naruto could say, she didn't desire to face the reality. When Sakura paled and limped at the cold floor, the ninjutsu she had prepared slowly dulled until it was entirely vanished.

Uchiha Sasuke was the foremost to dart, followed by Hyuuga Neji. At first, he thought that they don't have any apprehension at Sakura and they will have some variety of amusement that the first to be out of the quarters would be the most gorgeous.

But to Naruto's disappointment, they zoomed towards Sakura and kneeled at her sides. They glared at each other at first but when Sakura groaned, they focused their attention to her abundantly.

It was very astonishing sight, Naruto wasn't delighted since he suppose to be the one to soothe Sakura ever since he was her "genuine" companion amongst the rest.

So he also zoomed towards her nearly unresponsive body, not liking the idea that he was left out of the team 7. He shook her violently, regardless at her groans of nuisance, and he was flabbergasted when she started to sob.

When Uchiha and Neji caught him, they thrust Naruto to the ground all but ruthlessly and glared at him murderously, as if signifying _'you-touch-you-die'_.

Naruto scratched the back of his head ingenuously. He hadn't done anything wrong, he protested in his mind. Maybe a little, he contemptuously admitted.

But the culpability shouldn't be on him the entirely. He just sought to help out and it was a forthcoming manner. Looking at Neji and Sasuke, he could declare that he wasn't the only one that noticed that the way they soothe Sakura was not for only "friendly" requisites.

A hand was shoved in his face and he stared at it in for a while.

Nevertheless, he still acknowledged it. When he did, he was automatically pulled up in a standing position. He rapidly found out that it was Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ahh. Thanks." He gave her a boyish grin and a trouble-free wink. After that, he right away spun his heels and searched for anything that would aid Sakura, entirely missing the crimson shade that formed at Hinata's cheeks.

* * *

Naruto continued to fan Sakura, who was appallingly sweating. Sasuke was the one holding her and Neji was the one calling her name. The others, not knowing what to do, plainly watched.

After minutes or so, Sakura relinquish her weeping and unhurriedly opens her eyelids.

The crowd let out a gigantic sigh of relief. It was an exceedingly consoling thought that their Sakura was finally awake.

"Hey, are you ok?" Rock Lee asked at once.

She looked at him then followed by a shrug. Little by little, she stood up from the arms of Sasuke after mouthing a little arigatou to him. Sakura looked worn out and she really needs sleep, black rings are starting to outline below her eyes.

"I would be untruthful if I would say that I am alright." Sakura responded Rock Lee, and in a vulgar manner conceivably, made a straightforward ninjustsu.

Haruno Sakura was gone with a puff of smoke.

* * *

Sakura was confused.

Angry.

Scared.

Sad.

Her emotions were pooled and it was not a universal emotions. She was not delighted as soon as she woke up in Sasuke's arms. After that particular event when he acknowledged her as pathetic, she learned to by annoyed whenever he was nearby.

In addition, her dream was, in fact, bizarre. Out of world. It was really out place. It was like she was getting even more confused. Her desire that her dream would always last was not factual.

As others was saying, Always Doesn't Last Forever.

Now and then, life was unreasonable. Of all the citizens in this world, why her? This was like that cruel event that started to change her life. She had done nothing immoral and still she was experiencing such throbbing that she couldn't acquire any longer.

Sakura continued to stroll unaided in one of the dark lanes of Konoha. She was not frightened of facing some drug enthusiast or something sorts for the reason that she had faced the worst of them all, Orochimaru. Her locks were disorganized and she was still wearing her preferred scarlet and black dress. Also, she continued to consider of what will happen to her now.

It was a really hard decision Orochimaru made for her. She swore if she could kill that guy, she really would. But the thing is, she was not that strong to kill him.

She prayed to Kami that she would pass this challenge Kami had given to her. Of course, like people said, Kami wouldn't give you a challenge that you wouldn't pass.

Sakura wished that what they say about that is true, otherwise, she would go crazy and that was the last thing she would ever want now since her dearest mother was in the cruel hands of Orochimaru.

* * *

AN: Phew! I know, it's been a long time. Again, my apologies. Busy schedule of a senior student was not easy and educational tour was coming. [cheers] Also, my Internet server was not working right. And, I am painfully addicted to acoustic guitars. So forgive me. Please? I know you've waited so long so I updated a chapter with long body. I hope this satisfy you all.

At the first part, that is a twist. I hope you guys aren't confused. If you are, be free to ask me right away, ok?

And again, don't forget to review. You know guys that my source of inspiration is coming from you guys. Even though my Internet connection was not enough, my devotion for reviews was still there. So please, don't forget to review.

**NevErEndIngDreAmeR**, thanks. I am grateful that I have a reviewer like you! Thanks! **wun-liddo-babi**, hmm. I agree. In a way, I also can't decide whether make this a NejiSaku or SasuSaku. Also, thanks for the prayers for my exam; it really helped me a lot. Thanks for the review! **Cookie6**, Thanks for the wonderful review! **Jan-chan**, I am very glad that you don't. Thanks for the prayers! Arigato! **Shy-Lil-Dreamer**, [smiles] me also! Maybe you could help me? [laughs] Of course, I feel bad for Sakura. But also, I want her to be strong physically and emotionally. Thanks for the great review! **Maya Amano**, [tampo effect] Inde mo sinabi saken pinoy ka pla. Edi sana mas nakakausap kita ng mas matino. Hehe. Salamat sa papuri mo. Sayo ata ang pinakamahabang rebyu na natanggap ko noong nakaraang chapter. Humihingi ako ng kapatawaran dahil sa matagal kong hindi pagupdate. Orochimaru? Hmm.. That character fits him so much don't ya think? Hehe. I know you are excited for this chapter kasi sinabe mo. you're one of the reasons kaya me update agad. Kasi super awe ako sa review mo. Aztig tlaga. Salamat ha! I hope you would always support this story! **Phoenix20043**, thanks for loving it! Arigato for the review! **The Sadist**, yes! At last, I've made satisfaction. Even though a little, it really made me so happy. Thanks for the superb review! **Cookie Monster**, Thanks for the review! , [smiles] hey! I didn't know you're a filipino! Hmm.. school ko? Colegio dela Imaculada Conception dela Concordia. Concordia College for short. Hehe. I'm a fourth year high school and currently a fourteen-yrs. old. Hay, I wish high-school life would extend pa. Don't want to go to college yet. Oh well. Dat's lyf, I don't want to repeat naman so I think I'll go on with my life. Salamat sa review! Your stories rocks too, so don't forget to update! **kiki tameishi**, yes. Definitely an exciting event. Thank you for reviewing! **J.P. Yabao**, it was a nice review. I hope you enjoyed this too. XD. **Lady Light**, thanks for the review! **saphira11**, it was a pleasing thought that you like this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.** swt-angel-babi3**, hmm. You will know in the future chapters. [smiles] Thanks for the review! **inu-chan 613**, of course. Thanks for the review! **AnimeSenko**, thanks for the review! **animEvivvErz**, my dear beta, I am glad that you always supports this story. Thanks! You're the best! **Wind Runner**, Thanks for the support! I am glad you liked it. **Youkai Ryuu**, you will have to wait for you to know!! Thanks for the review! **Aklutz**, hehe. Thanks for loving this story. Hope you enjoy this too. Thanks. **Mrs.Uchiha**, thanks for the review! **L0vEnEkO**, wow. I was astonished by your review. I am very grateful that I have someone as kind as you. [nods] A sempai? I would prefer you to call me -chan. It's not that I mind but, sempai was so much formal. I would like you to be my friend. Is that ok? **TsukasaSIGN**, aww. You start school? I don't like school very much too but sometimes I want to be at my school. I don't know why. Hehe. Thanks for the review! **Arrana**, you had a violin lesson? Wow. Cool. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **Yoko-obssessor**, thanks for the review! **momo**, thanks for the prayers! **newblue2**, thanks for the wonderful review! **forsaken-youko**, really, thanks! **x0-Summer-aurora-0x**, wow you reviewed twice! Thank you! **Icy Lullaby**, you think so? Thanks! **Rockfansakura**, thanks! **WinglessAngelLeanne**, thanks for the very wonderful review! Hope you enjoyed this too! **Darkside of Gaara**, fans? [faints] I do have? Wow.. That's so cool! Thanks for the review! **Joahnna**, naku sorry po! I'm so busy with so many things right now. Don't worry; I'm not going to put you down. Cause I love this story too much to drop. **Pikachu**, Thanks for the review! **Solita (Alone**, I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter satisfies you more. Thanks for the review. **Deaths Fallen Angel**, thanks for the wonderful review! I really appreciated it! **tranquiliti**, thanks for the review! **joann**, thanks for the wonderful review! I really appreciated it!

Concerning my grammar, please don't be too harsh on it. A fourteen-yrs. Old girl can't take "superb" rude comment because persons as young as I am were too much emotional. Thank you for understanding.

A special thanks to _animEvivvErz_ or _vivian-chan_ for editing this chapter!

Please review.

Anne


	16. Scroll XV: Distressed Feelings

**Title:** A Change of heart

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning: **Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below.

**Summary:** Sakura had a change of heart. Since Sasuke don't like her, she given him up and put all of her attention on practicing and making herself strong. She doesn't want to be weak. But she doesn't know that this change might catch some unexpected attention... (NejSakSas)

* * *

Chapter XV: _Distressed Feelings_

Neji stared at his ceiling, uncomprehendingly while his back firmly took its position on the mattress. Somehow, no matter how hard he tried to grasp some shuteyes, sleep just wasn't on his side. Perhaps it's because of that damn Haruno girl always lingering around his mind.

He lifted his arms and used it as a shield to cover his lazy eyes. He can't object to the fact that the once feeble Haruno has indefinitely changed. The weak, crybaby Haruno Sakura was no more. He noticed the transformation when she was engaged in that _tête-à-tête_ of her and Orochimaru.

Occasionally her chakra would explode miraculously high and Neji couldn't understand how that came to be. Her skill development has raised her chakra to as high as his, but not only that she barely had a few months of practicing.

Neji couldn't exactly state specifically what sensation was crawling up in him as of now, but if he were to guess his closest bet would be attraction. At first, he tried to contradict it, but as time wore on with her around Neji could not help but get closer to her. Closer than any other girl had been to him, all this without her ever noticing.

Though, it seemed like he wasn't the only one in the household who carried feelings for the girl. The Uchiha definitely had somewhat a love for her. It was incontrovertible. He could see it with his own eyes. A sparkle of suspicion aroused his whole body when he watched Uchiha Sasuke embrace Sakura. It hadn't matter though; it was her safety he was more concerned about.

Emotions were the word he had learned from her. Maybe since he was the one that bared those feelings. Perhaps it was destiny.

Suddenly, it all clicked. When the hell did he inaugurate believing in the word destiny?

Neji clenched his mattress with his free hand. He was correct when he thought that Sakura was a witch. Maybe she placed something poisonous in his food, being that she was the one who arranged the meals.

But still, reality is inevitable no matter how much fantasy differ.

Or was there something more?

* * *

Neji glowered precariously. It was past 3:00 A.M and still he couldn't sleep. He stood up from his mattress and searched for his used top. He found his fair shirt close to his undersized desk. He walked towards it and snatched at it as if it were a snake ready with its venom. 

Within a matter of seconds, he was in front of his windowpane and, without supplementary excitement, opened it. His emotionless, stoic face remaining the same as the cold air slapped his face. Not a tremble crossed his figure when the air caressed his body. Trembling was for pathetic and hopeless people and since he doesn't regard himself as scrawny, he wouldn't do such thing no matter what.

Neji inaudibly jumped from his window and landed softly without a sweat. And like an accurate ninja, he swiftly vanished though the shadowy streets of Konoha.

* * *

"I know Ino. Sakura wasn't feeling well. But what can I do?" _..And I also need some sleep.. _Shikamaru sighed mentally. Their conversation on Sakura was going on for three hours and it doesn't seem like it's going to end pretty soon. It's an excellent thing that her mother was not the kind of mother that would be annoyed at her daughter because of telephone-addict. 

"Shikamaru, let's visit Sakura tomorrow. Is that ok?" Ino replied at the other line.

"Sure and perhaps we ought to get some sleep now in view of the fact that it's already past 3, so that we can visit Sakura tomorrow early in the morning." Shikamaru revised his longing to sleep by bringing Sakura's name in the air. He can only hope against hope that Ino would buy it.

"OK. You've got a deal." Shikamaru heard Ino yawned then bid farewell to him. Following that, he as well put the earpiece down and gave his own yawn. He slumped at his bed and straightforwardly fell asleep.

* * *

The portrait of team seven was like yesterday. When Sakura was still as complimentary as a bird. 

However nowadays, the beam that she had exposed on the image was gone. It would be ecstatic if she would beam like that once more.

The simple yet trouble-free beam was now gone and was replaced by a grimace. Which she had developed in a couple of months without him even noticing.

Then, he was the one who was always discerning her, never wanting to ripen his interest in her nevertheless she would continually always be there for him. But now she was gone, he was now the one who was reaching for her.

He knows that he was the one who transformed her. He was the offender and now he couldn't take back the words he had alleged. He rolled on his side and glanced at the depiction of team 7.

How he missed those times. Those days as in how she would reserve her one and only smile just for him. Now, he can't be certain if she could ever grin again, and if ever she would he didn't know if it would be for him or will it include that Hyuuga, being he's now always by her side.

But just then again, Uchiha Sasuke was known as a ninja that would by no means give up easily.

He wouldn't give Sakura to any man without his authorization. Sasuke traced Sakura's smiling lips at the picture. He gave out a tiny smirk.

_..Mine... _

* * *

Neji didn't have a tough time finding Sakura's house. Seeing that everyone had specific chakra details it wasn't hard detecting her exceptional one. He instantaneously found her quarters. 

He also didn't have a hard time finding Sakura herself. He found her by her window Or so he guessed with her head positioned on her palms. She was staring at the night sky vacantly.

He could see that she was still wearing the similar garments she was wearing when she left the house even if it was just her top he managed to take a glimpse at.

Neji leaned besides the tree adjacent to Sakura's window. He was determined to stare and watch her until she closed her window and got some shuteye.

He sustained to stare at her for a while. She looked so pale; conceivably because of her non-eating "agenda". She looked so alone but not just that. It was as if she wanted the solitude.

It wasn't the spur or the moment thought but he just popped in his head. He felt empathetic towards her. Her loneliness captivated him to no end.

He sighed unenthusiastically and looked back at her. He was temporary out of himself again. But even so, there was a sharp tugging at his bitter heart, wanting to lend her a hand. For him to be there for her.

Hyuuga Neji lastly jumped towards the branch of the tree bordering Sakura's window and sat at the very rim of it so that he and Sakura were approximately an arm's length away from each other.

They sat softly watching the moon and the stars, making their discussion early in the dawn. It was the only possible moment that Neji would actually admit to the calmness of Konoha, it was the early morning that the stars and the dim moon decided to shine so brightly after midnight.

"I thought you're going to putrefy down there." Sakura ruined the silence by her statement.

Neji didn't bother looking her direction but retort almost immediately, "So you noticed."

"Every people have their personal sort of chakra. I thought you already know that. Of course, I felt your presence 50 meters away from my room." Neji chuckled. How could he disregard that? It's a main rule every ninja should know.

Then he dawned on him how desperately his alleged for this girl to be by his side was. The truth just keeps on coming don't they?

"Then it's my request for forgiveness."

Subsequent to Neji's most recent comment, Sakura became motionless yet again. They stared at the sky simultaneously and just enjoyed each other's company.

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?"

Neji gaze at her skeptically. What was that craze she was talking about? But still, he answered. "No. You?"

She shrugged. "I use to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were. But that "me" was from long ago and now sleeps within my heart."

Neji did not utter anything. He could relate to her sense in so many ways of his own. In the commencement, he thought that he was the only one experiencing the feeling of a lone wolf. Now he knows, that it's all change. He's not the only one after all.

"Neji?"

"Hnn?"

Sakura observed Neji's stature for the first time he arrived. He was strictly sanctified with enduring splendor and silky locks. Every now and then, she can't facilitate but get envious of his hair. His locks were always disentangled and smooth. Not to mention, he had very attractive eyes.

"What will you do if I prefer myself over you, Sasuke and my mother?" She asked with a pliable, grief-stricken tone. Neji impassive facade didn't alter but she his eyes gave a different story.

As others say, eyes are the windows of the beholder's soul.

"I'm going to hate you eternally." He continued to look intently at the dark sky, avoiding her quizzical perusal.

"Why?" Sakura had been thinking about this for a while. Why does it take such a significant play upon her? Now that her mind was set on the fact she would forfeit herself for the good of others, her close comrade would hate her in return.

"Because you're choosing the pusillanimous way of life."

"What?"

"Can't you see? You're running away. You're running away from it all. From all of us."

Sakura's eyes dropped to the ground. She unexpectedly felt uncomfortable. Neji was correct. She did not desire to face the reality so she would forgo herself and leave the others behind without them even knowing why she hadn't specified her own declaration. Yes, she is being self-centered.

But how can she not? She would rather die than to surrender someone close to her heart. For her, that is the most cowardly action.

"Don't ever forget. Your acquaintances are going to be there…for life." _..I'll hold back your loneliness.. _

"My acquaintances? Are you not considering yourself as one of the,?" Sakura asked once more with the tenor of lamentation. She was praying that his reply would not injure her.

"No." _...Because I consider you more... _

Sakura bit her lower lip, preventing her spanking new tears from declining down. Neji no baka! Him and Sasuke were so much alike –especially in making her cry--.

She bit her lip harder and gathered her thoughts, contradicting the cynical ideas.

"Even if this world comes to an end, I won't leave you." He felt Sakura weeping…once again.

It was simply he to always assemble the tears in a girl's eye; he didn't want to be the one to console them. It was irritates him deeply.

"I thought you didn't regard as me as one of you friends. Why are you saying this to me?" She retorted, malice bouncing off of every word given.

He didn't respond.

"I was precise. You are a fraud."

"You're not Hyuuga Neji. How can you judge me in a subject of seconds?" A tinge of pain tore at his heart.

"Because..." _..I don't know... _

"What?"

"Nothing." _..I was right. No one really cares for me.. _

Neji abruptly felt his heart grasp in ache. He looked at the girl and his eyes enlarged.

Sakura was crying.. Because of him. The wound in his heart just wouldn't heal.

He looked back at the moon over again and sighed. Swallowing all his conceit, he said, "Crying doesn't fit you very well. Stop it."

Sakura glared at him and replied, "Then what? Huh? I have nothing –no one--."

"..." _..Dim-witted. What do you think of me, then?.. _

"See? You're flabbergasted. You know what I speak if right. Don't deny it." She bit her engorged lower lip all over again to end the gush of her tears. She had developed into a contemptible lady for this day, and she will not overlook it.

"You have me. And you're mine."

Sakura's head blast up. Did she hear him correctly? Or she had become deaf? If she wasn't, then what had happened to the insensible Neji she had known?

"Really?" She asked with an incredulous idiom.

Neji nodded. ..I promise..

Even beleaguered, she expressed something she hadn't done for moderately a while now.

Sakura smiled.

She reached and placed her cold hands on top of Neji's warm one. He didn't bulge nor comment. She sighed in gratification, pleased for a while that she had somebody to lean on and somebody to tell her problems. _..Thank you.. _

Mutely, they watch the moon and the stars as it leisurely fades. The two as well had begun to comprehend that existence was constantly like a rainfall. The rain calls for people and makes them disappear. A magician stronger than anyone.

Stronger than any one of them could ever be.

* * *

AN: It's been 3 weeks. And again, my apologies. Periodical examination is near. Hope you all understand. 

**Destiny1029**, thanks. **Youkai Ryuu**, hide behind curtains sorry it takes too long! This only took 3 weeks I think. Not long enough ne? Thanks! **sasukegrl**, thanks for the review!** Deaths Fallen Angel**, thanks for the complement! **swt-angel-babi3**, yup. Mah beta-reader and me had worked on this chapter so much. I hope you like it. **wun-liddo-babi**, Thanks!** xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx**, Yes it was a dream! Thanks for the wonderful review! **Shiroi Hikari**, Thanks for the review! **animEvivvErz**, my very wonderful beta-reader, thanks for the hard work you had put through this chapter! I also realized that I don't need another beta! Having you as my beta-reader was totally enough for me. **Icy Lullaby**, yup you are totally correct! Acoustic Guitars rocks! Woohoo! Thanks for the review! **red-sakura03**, there! I hope you liked this chapter! **Richard0**, nope I don't find you rude. OCC, you say? nods I think that was enviable. Having each of them on their own character was very hard for me since I didn't have the chance to finish the whole series. Anyways, thanks for the review! **Shy-Lil-Dreamer**, thanks! **L0vEnEkO**, thanks for the review! I was not able to send an email because I was not really a mail person. But I am a messenger addict, so I added you! I am amphisveina02 In the YM **joann**, sure! This chapter was 7 pages long. nods Hope you liked it! **Lumella**, thanks for the review! **anonymous**, that was very flattering! Thanks! **newblue2**, Thanks! **Maya Amano**, naku mahirap yan tol. Merong virus pc nio? My gosh. She was not a Haruno, yes. But I think I will keep that thing a mystery for a while. snickers About the curse thing, just ignore it if it was only a joke. But as far as I can see, it was not like that. Based on my experience, just confront the one who said that to you and ask her why she/he did it. I hope that helped! Thanks for the review! **Solita (Alone**, thanks for the review! **cat.l.d**, thanks! **Mrs.Uchiha**, don't worry I don't go on that too. Thanks for the review! **Jan-chan**, nope I think I'm not going to that! OK, thanks for the review! **Honolulu**, Wow, I was glad you liked it!

For those who are interested to join my C2 communnity, Girl to boy Naruto Fanfictions, just email me at amphisveina02 at yahoo. Any Girl to Boy relationships are allowed. Don't forget to put your email address.

A very special thanks to my one and only beta-reader on Naruto section, _animEvivvErs or vivian-chan,_ for being a kind beta.

Review for fast update.

Anne


	17. Scroll XVI: The Pink Blanket

**Title:** A Change of Heart

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriare for 13 and below.

**Summary:** Sakura had a change of heart. Since Sasuke don't like her, she given him up and put all of her attention on practicing and making herself strong. She doesn't want to be weak. But she doesn't know that this change might catch some unexpected attention... (NejSakSas)

* * *

Chapter XVI: The Pink blanket

The lullaby the bird sang was being heard and the rays of the sunlight flashed and hit his eyes shut eyes. That very reason was why his closed eyes had re-opened.

He was quite puzzled at the idea why he had been sleeping on a limb of a tree, rather than on his futon that was safely placed inside his home. A lukewarm feeling aroused in him as he recalled last night's events. It felt as if a bullet at hit him with the information and he wasn't wearing a vest either.

Neji's eyes softened with content as he glanced at the girl, somewhat in front of him. A blanket wrapped neatly around her fragile body kept the warmth inside of her as she hibernated. She leaned against the opening of the windowpane, her lips set tightly in a content pout.

If one would look at her, they would think nothing has changed. Still the same old Sakura they've come to known. But to him it was different. Totally unusual.

She was powerful now and there was no use in denying it. She was gorgeous, she really was. Her shoulder length hair contrasted with her figure so well. It was safe to say he liked the girl.

Using his left hand, Neji reached out to touch the younger girl, tentatively. As anticipated, her skin was soft in his hand. He felt as if he made her dirty suddenly. Felt as if he was pulling his unclean self directly into her. He retreated his hand only to find it ticking several locks of stray roseate hair behind her ears.

It took awhile, but it's gone through his head now. He definitely had feelings for her. He was always somewhat possessive when it came to her. If it would help her and hurt him, he'd take no second thought into doing it.

Maybe that was the reason way Orochimaru had gotten what he wanted. Maybe he knew the Hyuuga's clandestine and used Sakura into getting his prize. His hands fell back towards his side.

He stood up from the branch and felt a small weight being lifted off his body and falling towards the ground. Almost on reflex he grabbed the item to prevent it from touching the bemire ground. In his hand grasp he found a similar blanket as the one Sakura kept occupied in her possession.

Neji folded the blanket neatly and set it besides her. He hopped off the tree and landed proficiently on the floor but hesitated to leave the peaceful scene. He glanced back up to the blanket and the sleeping girl.

A sigh emitted from his lips as he found himself on the same branch he slept on. He faced the sleeping Sakura again and slowly reached for the blanket. He was sure Sakura had many other blankets with her so it shouldn't be a problem if he just kept the blanket as a souvenir for the time being.

Last night was dear to him. It was special and he didn't know if it will ever happen again. He needed something to remind him that what happened wasn't a dream. He folded the blanket and stuffed it inside his pocket. He didn't know if Sakura's thought was the same as his, but it didn't matter. What did matter was he felt is was a peculiar event that would never occur in his life, yet it did. And he cherished it.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and within a blink of an eye, he was gone.

* * *

Sakura smiled. She didn't know watching Neji could be so much fun. She had awoken before he did. She decided it would be best if she waited for him to awake from his slumber. It struck her odd how he was able to sleep in such an uncomfortable position. But he did. 

She was surprised when Neji reclaimed her blanket from her sides. Considering that it was pink, he still had the guts to keep it. Souvenir? Maybe. Sakura let out a small chuckle. It was humorous how, him being such a serious teen, can turn into a puerile kid in a short amount of time.

Perhaps, if he knew she was awake he wouldn't have done such a thing. And maybe he wouldn't show this juvenile side of his.

Also, did she mention that he was manipulating her? She was surprised when the young man placed a kiss on her forehead. Realizing, just now what had happened she gasped and touched the area where his lips had left an imprint and a grand sensation.

No one. As in no one had ever done that to her in her whole life. Her mother kissed her, yes. But that was on the cheek or at her nose. Not on her forehead.

Hyuga Neji was very unpredictable.

"Sakura!"

Sakura's eyes fell on the ground and search for the owner of the voice. Her eyes fell on Ino almost immediately and her eyes soften at what she saw.

Ino was waving comically with a hyper Naruto dragging a half-asleep and half-awaken Shikamaru behind.

Neji was right. She was not alone.

* * *

Sasuke was not in the mood today. He kicked the trashcan harshly as he passed by it. With his hands kept inside his pocket as a 'typical Sasuke style' he walked along the streets of Konoha. 

What he seen at Sakura's house had caught him off guard. Way too off guard. The emotions that had driven the Hyuuga boy to do such a thing was stronger than he realized. It was beginning to take place again and his eyes altered into its famous color.

He was shaking. Saking with fury.

He was dense. Stupid and opaque. He never well thought-out Sakura to be the one to drop him so easily. She slipped out of his grasp like butter on a impassioned pan. He regretted what he had done to her the past years. Seeing an Uchiha feel such a feeling was never right but he felt it. And it hurts.

He ignored her. Insulted her. Called her frail. Useless. A burden. And he...he was the only one that made her cry. He was the only one with the abilities to shed one teardrop from her eyes.

She had always been the one reaching for him -he just never took now-. And now that she's starting to move on, he found himself reaching for her.

He hated this feeling. He needed out. He needed to rid these emotions so they would never come back, but he knew. It was pointless to lie. He knew what he felt and he couldn't avoid it.

_'I hate you, Hyuga. That would stay always.' _

He made a 180 turn and ran into the forest, hoping there would be some kind of living thing that would take a tree's place for his anger. He didn't feel like getting out the splinters today.

* * *

Hinata was searching for Naruto all morning. But she still couldn't find him. 

She had gone to the ramen store, his training fields, his apartment and the entire place Naruto seem to like but to no avail.

There was only one place left.

Sakura's house.

With a mighty confident, she ran for Sakura's house.

* * *

"So are you okay now, Sakura?" Ino asked after she sipped her tea. Naruto was sleeping. Apparently, Shikamaru gave him a good bump or two on the head for trying to release the grip of hair on his ponytail. As for himself, he watched T.V. sensing the idea that the two girls were going to have a "girl" talk. 

"Yes." _'With the help of him..'_

"Well, that's great!" Ino nodded her head and pinched Sakura's cheeks hard.

"Hey. That hurts." Sakura said uncomprehendingly.

"It's okay! Want some more?" Ino gave Sakura her best puppy dog eyes and smile artlessly.

Sakura, even though having fun, couldn't resist the advocate to roll her eyes.

* * *

Neji sat at the edge of a branch with the pink towel covering his face. He loved the aroma that the towel gave off. He was rather enthusiastic to it, as if it was a drug. He craved for more of the scent, as he smelt it more. At first, he had only inhaled the smell for five minutes, but soon the minutes extended over to 30. 

Suddenly, he felt something or rather someone coming. The chakra was strong. Too strong for his liking. It was all too familiar.

Neji didn't move a muscle and continue at his business. As long as the owner of the chakra would not disturb him and keep to his business, Neji would do the same.

He knew that the chakra was near. And for unknown reason, it was making him excited.

As the chakra increased in its detection, it suddenly stopped near him. Neji smirked, it was _him._ And that person knew that Neji had figured it out.

The rule still applies. As long as the person minded his or her own business, Neji would not move.

" Hyuuga." A deep, velvet voice said.

In an instant, Neji knew who was the one out there.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Neji didn't bother standing up but however, he did remove the towel the concealed his eyes and to the least of his delectation, the Uchiha's appearance was a bit...gory for his liking. He had stains of blood covering him from head to toe.

"What do you want?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the pink blanket by the Hyuuga's hand. "Where did you get that?"

Neji didn't have to ask what he was pertaining about. There was only one controversial thing he possessed at the moment. Sakura's blanket.

"Obviously, at Sakura. Why?"

Sasuke clenched his fist until the blanche colored took over his knuckles. "Pitiful." Each word spiked with venom.

"Don't worry. The feeling is mutual."

"Seems like you're asking for a fight." Sasuke said.

Neji shrugged, "If you consider it that way, it's fine with me." He replied.

Sasuke smirked and disappeared, only to reappear at the trunk of Neji's tree. Chakra collected at the top of his knuckles and he punched the tree, nearly shattering it into pieces.

Neji appeared behind him, and said. "So what's our bet?"

"The pink blanket, what else."

* * *

AN: Hi, guys. I know. Long time no update, ne? Sorry. Busy schedule and big writer's block hit me this week. This chapter's characters were so OCC. I know. Can't help it. :D As for the reviewers bulletin, I am very sorry to say that I can't make it today. 

A big thanks to Vivian-chan or animEvivvErz for editing this chapter! Also, don't forget to read her new story; it is entitled as "Captivated". Hope you guys can make it. :D

It is now the time for you guys to vote for your pairings! (1) SakuSasu or (2) SakuNeji. The count of your vote would definitely help in the decision for the pairing. So vote now! Also, please join or subscribe my C2 community. :D

Have some interesting SakuSasu fic with you? Email it to me! I'm going to post it on my website. Yes, my website is going to be up soon.

Please review.

Anne.


	18. Scroll XVII: Being In Love

**Title:** A Change of Heart

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Genre:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriare for 13 and below.

**Summary:** Sakura had a change of heart. Since Sasuke don't like her, she given him up and put all of her attention on practicing and making herself strong. She doesn't want to be weak. But she doesn't know that this change might catch some unexpected attention... (NejSakSas)

* * *

Chapter XVII: _Being in Love_

"The pink blanket, what else."

Neji's initial reaction compromised in a frown. What was so attractive about this blanket? One you can get anywhere. Once you can get anywhere that's also not pink.

The dye definitely did not fit for Neji. But, likewise for the Uchiha

His hand automatically went towards the blanket, grasping firmly onto it. This is the first remembrance that he stole from the sleeping Sakura, knowing that she is not going to scold him for doing such. Odd as it was, he was actually feeling rather possessive over the material, not just to the owner of it.

Anything that was Sakura's was also his.

Or so he thought.

"Why the interest in a pink blanket?" Neji said casually, never really wanting his rival -yes, his now proclaimed rival- to know his feelings within. The blank look on his face would have convinced himself that he wanted nothing more the do with the blanket if it wasn't him the one doing it.

And besides, it was one of his many talents.

Hiding emotions.

"Contradicting yourself isn't exactly the smartest thing to do." Sasuke retorted, ill mannered.

Neji's eyes narrowed, his emotions playing in his mind and heart. What should he follow? His mind, which gave him all the recognition that he was now experiencing. Or his heart, the one that gave him all this confusion about his feelings and the foreign feeling that he felt every time he was close to this certain person. His heart would respond immediately.

It was like someone was clenching his heart. Holding it. Captivating it.

_...Never letting it go.. _

It bemused Sasuke endlessly to see the Hyuuga's brow furrowed in the thinking process. It was difficult to know if he was actually suffering from a mind-blowing decision since his face showed completely nothing. His eyes were no help either. They were as usual- blank-.

But since he was almost like the Hyuuga in mind and in attitude, he could easily read the emotions as it flickered across his eyes.

It was like... a blowing wind.

If you miss the breeze, you wouldn't be able to feel it.

He shrugged and a smirk was found playing on his lips.

Being Neji, he never let the smirk pass.

He glared at Sasuke, a tradition that seemed to have worked its way across themselves. He made his decision.

He would not accept the -prodigy's- challenge. Realization takes awhile for it to dawn, but once it does, it had hit him with full impact. His father was right.

"Remember this, Neji. When the time love hits you. It might hit you full force. And remember, don't let love pass you by because love is life and life is love. If you miss love, you also miss life."

Neji smirked. To think that he was laughing at that message that his father had gave him several years before he died. It is true that even though it is very corny in his aspect of thinking, he never did realize that this quote that his father told him is the only one inspirational quote he had.

And for the record, it is also the only one that he fully remembers.

Stepping out of his thoughts, he shrugged and turns his heels. "I won't accept the challenge. If you want one so bad, there's many available in town." With that, he started to walk away towards his next destination.

On the other hand, Sasuke was having the battling in his head. He was going to walk away just like that? To dump the challenge and forfeit a simple bet? Okay...not that simple. But THE Hyuuga Neji, backing down on a bet?

No way.

He needed a plan and quick. "So you're waiving the challenge? Because you're afraid of losing, right?" He patted himself on the back. He knew provoking Neji like this would immediately change the boy's mind a full 180.

He smirked in triumph when Neji stop in his tracks.

"Call me whatever names you might like. But for now, Sakura's remembrance is all I have. If you want, you can also get one from her. I don't want to take the risk of losing this." With that, Neji was gone with a puff of smoke.

Uchiha Sasuke's face fell as his blood instantly boil.

Fuck it. Fuck it all.

* * *

Sakura stared at the moon, never being able to tear away her gaze. It was so...beautiful. How long had she been staring at it? She adored its contrast with the light and just...the beauty it created. Its capability for being so dangerous yet gives up such a romantic vibe at the same time got her. She just knew she admired it.

It's been a week since her mother was kidnapped. Hokage-sama had sent several ANBU to find Orochimaru's hideout and reclaim her mother but it didn't give her the satisfactions he wanted. The worries that found its way to the pit of her stomach were still there.

Haruno Sakura for unknown reason was not afraid to trade herself for the sake of her mother. For her mother, she would give all she had. Her everything.

And this is not only for her mother but also for her friends.

It might not sound so pleasing in the ears of her friends, she shall do it. Sakura also remember the words that Orochimaru said too damn much. That if she want her mother to be alive and safe, she should sacrifice the freedom of Uchiha and Hyuuga or her freedom.

Either or, she didn't know what to do.

The main decision would obviously come from her first. But then again, she had her friends for her to guide her steps towards the solution for her problem.

She still have two more days before the next full moon. Sometimes, even though the moon doesn't have a sin or anything to her, she can't help but blame it.

Apparently, it seemed like Orochimaru's mission was to shatter any hopes and dreams of hers.

The moon, as beautiful as it is for her vision, is as inverted as it is for her heart.

* * *

A dark figure slipped out of the darkness and kneeled on his knees in front of Orochimaru. He had a long silk silver hair that collected into a ponytail. He was wearing a weird combination of clothes (one that was not at all matching) and also had a smug grin on his face. 

"Remove your smirk, Kabuto."

The said man immediately removes his accused grin and set his mouth into a thin line.

"I want you to guard the girl. Haruno Sakura if I am not mistaken. She has a nice fortune, for she had caught my attention. What do you think, Kabuto?"

"Yes. She is, sir." Kabuto said then bow a little afterwards, signaling to his -master- that he would need to leave for now.

"You are dismissed."

* * *

**R I N G G G ! ! ! **

Sakura groaned in her sleep. Even in her sleep, she immediately recognized the ringing sound because she knew that she already crashed her one and only alarm clock. And their telephone is the other one left.

Whoever was calling was going to get a piece of her mind today.

The phone rang again but this time it was louder and longer. Sakura was not a morning person by heart. Whatever problems she had nowadays, her habit of hating mornings was still there.

She grunted as she slowly got up and proceeded to the phone outside her door.

THIS better be important.

Cursing silently, she grabbed the receiver nicely enough for her to be able to speak. "Hello." She said in a hard tone, letting the person in the other line of the phone that she was not happy about this.

"Good Morning, big-forhead girl!!" An unnatural loud voice in the other line of the receiver said, so loud that Sakura thought she is going to be deaf.

"Ino, there is nothing good about mornings. And what the hell do you need from me?" Sakura replied in a harsh tone. Ino knew that whatever things she has said **EVERY** morning was not intended and was not meant.

Meaning, it is useless.

"Aww, come on Sakura. Don't be such a baby. It IS already 8:00 in the morning and the sun is up above us." Ino replied in a cheeky manner, which made Sakura more irritated. Not that her voice was annoying enough, her chirpiness included in her voice was near being deaf for Sakura.

"Did you wake me 2 hours earlier than my normal waking time just to insult me?" Sakura retorted sleepily. She had been leaning at the opposite wall for seconds now with her eyes closed. Really, she didn't like mornings.

Maybe she did when she was still in the academy. You know, grade school days had been a challenge for her and really do make her excited every morning that she didn't hate mornings that much. She was up an hour earlier than she needed to be and always in school half an hour earlier than the intended time.

But now was a different topic.

She heard Ino chuckle at the other side of the line and she snorted in response.

Fucker.

"Sakura, you coming for the party tonight?" Ino said in a serious tone.

"I don't know."

"You already forgot what you promised to Neji and Sasuke didn't you?" Ino asked.

"Ino."

"Ok. I'll shut up now. Bye." Ino said immediately knowing that Sakura's mood completely change with the mention of "Sasuke" and "Neji" She made a huge mistake. Sakura and mornings do not match. Sasuke and Neji do not match. Sakura mornings Neji Sasuke ..Ino rolled her eyes. She was too tired to do the math.

But maybe her call might help Sakura realize something a little.

That Sakura should choose between Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji before its too late.

**Flashback**

_Ino stared at her reflection image by the river under the twilight of the moon. It was not midnight yet, but the peacefulness of this side of Konoha was amazing. She didn't even realize that there was a place like this until Sakura introduced it._

_She weakly smiled at the reflection of her best friend. Haruno Sakura was only inches away from her for the fact that she was just beside her._

_"Sakura?"_

_"Hn?"_

_"Why did you bring me here?" Out of curiosity, she keep telling herself. Ino knew that Sakura didn't bring her here just for fun. There should be a reason for everything._

_No. There is a reason for everything._

_"I need to tell you something... important." Sakura said quietly as she continued to gaze at the crescent moon above them._

_"Well, what is it? I need my beauty sleep, you know." Ino's attempt to humor Sakura wasn't wasted for she saw a small twitching of her mouth. Meaning, It had affect her._

_"It is about Neji and Sasuke." Sakura answered so low that Ino had to lean in to catch the names._

_Ino beamed. "At last, Sakura! You finally noticed!"_

_Sakura glared in return. "Keep your voice down. And that is not what I am going to tell you."_

_Ino immediately shut her mouth and listened to Sakura's story. After the story was told, she nodded her head casually, letting Sakura know that she is processing the whole story inside her oh-so-great mind._

_"So you mean, Neji and Sasuke asked you out for the incoming grand ball. But you said you won't, right?" Ino paused for a while to look at Sakura's confirmation, which in return nod her head. "Then they said that in that night you should attend because you will need to choose between the two of them. The two of them will wait at their corresponding places at a certain time and if you didn't come at the right place and at the certain time that would only means..." Ino trailed off and Sakura nodded._

_"Yes. I don't know whom would I choose at the grand ball because it is not an ordinary grand ball for the two of them. And especially for me.. but, can't they see? I cannot love anymore. My life is all messed up and trashed. I am letting love pass me by for the sake of my mother."_

_Ino's head immediately shot up at Sakura. "Oh no, Sakura. You don't mean...?"_

_She merely nodded. "I can do nothing. I think this is my fate, whether I like it or not it will happen. I now agree with Orochimaru though. I cannot handle fate. It is not in my hands."_

_Yamanaka Ino felt her tears tempting to flow down her cheeks but she bit her lower lip to prevent it so. She had to be strong for Sakura, for herself. She needed to let Sakura know that if Sakura didn't believe in herself, she would believe in Sakura for her._

_"Ino, do not cry. I owe it to myself to be the best I can possibly be in life. Then you should do too. Also, we do not know what might happen in the near future. Only time can tell."_

_Ino can do nothing but nod. She knew what Sakura meant. Yeah...she knew._

**End of Flashback.**

Ino shook her head as she place the receiver down at its proper place. She wanted to hep Sakura, but how? How was she suppose to help the fallen girl if Sakura could barely help herself? She wanted to tell the world that the once weak Haruno Sakura would give up everything for the sake of her mother and her friends. She wanted everyone to know she was rpoud of her best friend, and they should be too.

But she had her promise to Sakura. That no matter what, she would not utter a single word of this situation to anyone, since she was the only one who knew about this.

"My life is all messed up and trashed. I am letting love pass me by for the sake of my mother."

The line ran through Ino's mind and she shook her head in sorrow.

Love is the grandest experience you will have in your life, Sakura. _Love _is _life_. And if you miss love, you will miss life.

* * *

AN: Sorry guys for the long time of not updating… But anyways.. here's the statistics! I am also a Sasu/Saku fan so please do continue voting. I will give you guys another 3 chapters. A big thanks to Vivian-chan for editing this chapter. 

Saku/Sasu: 11 votes so far.

Saku/Neji: 20 votes.


	19. Scroll XVIII: Feelings Defied

**Title:** A Change of Heart

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Disclaimer:** I definitely don't own Naruto.

**Genre:** PG-13

**Warning:** Some words are not appropriate for 13 yrs. old and below.

**Summary:** Sakura had a change of heart. Since Sasuke don't like her, she given him up and put all of her attention on practicing and making herself strong. It hurts to be weak. But she doesn't know that this change might catch some unexpected attention.. NejSakSas

* * *

Chapter XVIII: _Feelings Defied_

The anxiety and anticipation for the forthcoming grand ball had already engulfed in the atmosphere. The people of Konoha couldn't shake the eager vibe off their spine as they prepare for the day. It was going to be rather busy, everyone typically fixed on preparing his or her attire and garments for the ball.

Gentlemen were busy emptying their pockets for their dates, and to make the matter of having empty pockets worst, it was mid-day, a total scorcher.

This could be called 'The Grand Ball's Rush'. Sakura grunted as she gazed at the hurried citizens, speeding around and forgetting their items. What a corny title.

The Grand Ball was a day for Konoha to enjoy their nights and have a little bit of fun. It was a time of laughter and was attended, more often than not, by everyone. For some reason, the grand ball could also be called their Christmas gathering.

Sakura sighed as she closed the pink screen before her. Tonight was the grand ball that everyone was waiting so anxiously for, excluding her.

She couldn't go. She knew she couldn't.

She had a lot of errands to pursue tonight and attending the ball was just going to bust her schedule. She knew all her friends were zealous to go and they wanted her to come as well.

It's been awhile since she had some fun anyways, but she couldn't. And just that alone bad her feel horrible.

Hey, she had joined them last year, didn't she? So Instead of arguing with them, she had just made them agree to her that they would have a good time no matter what.

She sighed once more and slowly walked to her bedside. She popped herself comfortably to it and let herself rest for a while as she tended her unnecessary thoughts.

But how about Neji and Sasuke? They told her that she should single out herself a date at the said party and recognize that the boy would be her official boyfriend.

A grunt escaped her lips when she remembered the way they told this fresh information to her was rather discourteous.

Anyways, Ino was forever there to gainsay her postulations.

'_Oh, Sakura, that was so sweet!'_ and _'When did you become so blind, huh? Those two are the most attractive ones here! Much higher than Shikamaru's standard anyway!'_.

Sakura can't help to laugh quietly while remembering Shikamaru's initial reaction to that declaration of Ino.

_Oh well,_ she thought, _better do the things that needed to be done now than to leave them behind. _

She gave a fleeting look at her Mercury Drug calendar and narrowed her eyes at the big red circle at the twelfth of December. Her gaze drop slowly dropped towards the floor.

Today was the day all and sundry in the village love. But for her, it was different. If she were the old Sakura girl from the past, she would also become keyed up and overstated at coming at this gathering.

But then again, hopes are long gone. She wasn't the same old girl that people would call "sweet", "gentle", and most of all "_weak_". And all other alternatives. She couldn't break out now. Besides if she were, she doubted Neji or Sasuke would be into her.

She stood up and trudged to her closet and reluctantly opened it. She stared longingly at the different dresses and garments she had stocked there.

What was the use of buying them again? She couldn't remember.

_'You should have your decision settled before sunset at the incoming full moon at the center of the forest.'_

As the line ran through her head, she felt bitter run along with it.

Today was the day Orochimaru was being pinpointed at their previous meeting. And for any other reason, Sakura still can't consider that this was happening to her.

Odd, she was never the center of something until now.

"Fuck. I am so dense!" She said hoarsely and punched her framed picture. The picture was the whole batch of Konoha Genins and Jounins. Some are smiling and some were scowling and some were being scolded.

But then again, all of them looked content at the moment.

The frame's body without delay cracked and fell off her closet's top but she didn't care. No body's going to use this room anymore.

All that mattered was her mother's days.

With that, Sakura chose up her common red-and-black outfit and drifted off to the bathroom.

* * *

Ino stared at her reflection by the mirror hanging in her room. She looked good with that simple blue kimono that her mother gave her last year as a Christmas gift. 

She also thought about Sakura. Maybe she should call her. Ino shook her head, Sakura was probably already leaving.

She heaved a sigh.

A knock was heard and Ino was cruelly thrown back to the real world.

"Ino, dear, Shikamaru is waiting outside." Her mother's soft voice said.

Ino uncontrollably blushed at the mention of Shikamaru's name. "Alright, mom! Give me another minute!"

"OK, hun."

* * *

Sasuke sat in the bench of the modest park of Konoha for exactly five minutes now. He was waiting for a certain girl to appear at exactly four thirty in the afternoon today to attend a certain 'conventional' fete. 

He wasn't the one who more often than not attends celebration but he needed this one out. For him, Sakura's feeling mattered so much more than some crappy made ball. The Uchiha knew that a certain Hyuuga was still out there also waiting for the girl's approval.

Sasuke sighed and momentary look at the clock in the park. It indicates four-thirty-one. For no basis at all, he started to panic.

What if Sakura chooses Neji over him? What about his feeling for her? Didn't she know that it was not _nice_ to ignore one's feelings?

_'Sasuke-kun, I will be here always. I... love you.'_

Sakura.

'Sasuke-kun..,' 

Sakura.

_'It's a gift from me. I don't know but since you know that I had a... crush on you, I think it is ok to give you a gift.'_

Sakura, stop it.

_'Am I really that annoying? That weak...? I didn't know I'm a burden...'_

**Stop it, Sakura! Damnit!**

Sasuke clenched his hands jointly firm enough for it to turn blue. It was his fault after all.

His fault, completely.

_How could I have fallen for you... ?_

Now he knew what Sakura felt whenever he rejects her. But now wasn't just a simple refusal for the reason he couldn't ask her out again. He can't do any-

A voice was heard and Sasuke felt his muscles constrict against his chest.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke's head shot up and caught a sight of the girl he was thinking seconds ago.

"Sakura."

Without consulting his mind, he at once stood up and ran at Sakura. To his and Sakura's surprise, he hugged her, hard. So hard that he thought Sakura's going to shatter.

This is it. The first day of the rest of my life.

Sasuke's world seems to freeze. But he could careless. As long as Sakura was in his arms forever, he could careless.

Sakura, on the other hand, was shocked. This is the first time they actually shared a nice hug. Well, actually, this is the first time they shared a hug.

Her eyes softened and hug him back.

"Sakura, I thought I lost you." He murmured against her head but she surely caught his words. She blushed. Actually blushed. Though she tried to hide it, she still held that crush she had months ago for him. But there's a difference. In the past, she had a gigantic crush on him.

_'I was already over him by the time I was rejected by him in a millionth times already. Naruto, there is no need to worry.'_

_'Oh yeah? Then why are you crying?'_

But now, there is only a little sparkle.

She quickly pulled-out in his arms and shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. But I choose Neji. I'm sorry." She stared at him and felt her heart starting to break into pieces again. She had seen that look before, though she had seen it on other people's face before, but it wasn't just any other person's face... it was her own... for him. "I just--" She stopped herself, what was the use in explaining?

Some things are better left unsaid and undone.

She bit her lip in attentiveness and with all her might gave him a peck in the cheeks. "I guess this is goodbye."

_...Why?_

She smiled sadly at him as she took two steps backwards before entirely turning her back to him.

Then, she ran without looking back at him.

Without a glance. Without a word.

Sasuke watched her until he could see her no more. He just stood there as he gradually processed what had just happened.

Sakura had turned him down. And he was dumped.

Uchiha Sasuke. Dumped by a girl. A once weak girl that he chooses to ignore before is the reason of his now far-off pain.

But he felt as if a huge splatter of cold water was scattered to him leisurely. And he found out that it was unhurriedly killing him before he could defend himself.

Then, his expression became dark.

He was hurt, not in the flesh. That is what he hated the most. Even if he is dying now, the pain that he is experiencing right now hurt more. So much more.

_Sorry.. I chose Neji.. Sorry.. Goodbye.. Sorry sorry.. _

By chance, he found an unfilled can of soft drinks just a foot from him. He kicked the can just enough for it to be thrown. It's a good thing only few people are around since the celebration is going to start.

_'But... I'll miss you..'_

He was dying inside yet he felt like he was crumbling on the outside.

Sasuke didn't know that being dumped like this was simply... hard. It was hard for him.

Is this is the feeling of being ... heartbroken?

Abruptly, he thought of Neji. How was that bastard doing now? Now that Sakura had chosen Neji over him. It shattered him even more to think that for once he was the one that lost. And to someone he intended on winning.

Sasuke scowled.

Fuck this. Fuck Sakura and her words. Damnit. Why did it hurt so much? Why?

_Sakura, why?_

Sasuke...was simply broken.

"Damnit!" Sasuke clenched his fists and kicked the bench he once sat down.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke harshly turned his head and glared at the one who called his name, who turned out to be Naruto.

Naruto with Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru and others. They seem to change their usual outfits but he didn't give it a second thought.

"What do you want?" He asked rather impolitely. He was not in the mood for a conversation. But really, he wasn't good at conversation.

When he turned his head, he caught a sight that he cursed ten times fold inside him.

It was Neji.

The weird thing was, he couldn't find the foundation of his pain. He searched Neji's face for an answer but Neji, too, looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Where's Sakura?" Neji asked at no one in particular. As long as somebody answers, that was enough for him.

"What are you saying? She chose you. You should know." Sasuke's cold voice reached his ears and Neji narrowed his eyes at him.

"What the hell are you saying? Sakura went at my place and told me that she chose you!" Neji said in anger.

"**What**?"

* * *

AN: hides away from angry readers and reviewers Hey guys! It's only been a month of not updating! sweat drop I know, I know. I apologize for not updating because I've been really lazy these days. 

Sorry for making Sasuke super duper to the max OCC!!! I didn't mean it. Promise. Cross my heart! Hehe. Of course, I do mean it. But it is inevitable. So please do forgive me.

Thank you for the support, my dear readers and reviewers. So, I am going to write the scenes in whatever pairings you like!

Neji/Sakura – Plus fifteen.

Sasuke/Sakura – Plus eleven.

I'm going to give you guys the next chapter to be the last. Keep on voting.

Maya Amano. I know that ur badtrip at this moment so I'm going to cheer you up by this. Hehehehe. Ayan, sana ayus kana.

A very big thank you to Vivian-chan!! Or mostly known as animEvivvErz for editing this chapter.

Review.

Anne


	20. Scroll XIX: Realizations

**Title:** A Change of Heart

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Disclaimer:** I definitely don't own Naruto.

**Genre:** PG-13

**Warning:** Some words are not appropriate for 13 yrs. old and below.

**Summary:** Sakura had a change of heart. Since Sasuke don't like her, she given him up and put all of her attention on practicing and making herself strong. It hurts to be weak. But she doesn't know that this change might catch some unexpected attention.. NejSakSas

* * *

_"Where's Sakura?" Neji asked at no one in particular. As long as somebody answers, that was enough for him._

_"What are you saying? She chose you. You should know." Sasuke's cold voice reached his ears and Neji narrowed his eyes at him._

_"What the hell are you saying? Sakura went at my place and told me that she chose you!" Neji said in anger._

_"What?"_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter XIX:_ Realizations

Neji stared at the brooding boy for a few heartbeats before turning away. The awkward feeling that had been clenching his heart the moment Sakura said she chose Sasuke came flooding back. He had never experience this kind of pain until now. Now, at this very moment, he knew that his diminutive speculation was finally complete. Sakura, in reality, is a very special person. She had always been right under his nose, but being him he just never valued her company. She was fragile. He was foolish to let her go.

He glared at a random rock, pouring all of his loathing into the motionless granite. _Well,_ _I am not the only one._ As egotistic as it may have sound he knew that the Uchiha boy was feeling the same as he.

But the query here is why? Why didn't Sakura make her choice? Did she have some suitor that she preferred more? Why?

Neji heaved a painful groan and darted his pupil less eyes towards the darkening sky. Maybe if he wasn't so stupid then Sakura might still be at his side. Swiftly, a gloomy look crossed his features. Haruno Sakura. Odd, how a name so plain as day would cause such an unusual feeling to overcome him. And it's just a mere name for Pete's sake! But the name wasn't so plain, it wasn't so ordinary. It was Haruno Sakura, the girl who actually had the capacity to pull more emotions out of him in one day than anyone else could in a year.

_Damn…_

It wasn't as if he was never going to see those emerald eyes of hers again. But the way she had bid him farewell was sufficient enough to make him worry.

Whenever he set his eyes on her, it was adequate enough to make his world stop. Her breath-taking smile, although it was not that happy-go-lucky anymore. Almost everything about her, from her soft full lips to her coral silken hair made him go rigid. She was—no… Realization dawned on him and it knocked him breathless.

Could it possibly be that he was... in love with her?

No. No, that was impossible. Very impossible, indeed. Needless to say, Neji knew he was attracted to her but not totally in-love! She was just another girl that happens to have caught his attention. That's all... right? Crush, infatuation, lust was the correct term for it, but love is just too much. It's just too damn much for him, also for her, to say at least.

_Love is the most fun you can have without laughing. _

Did he feel this way with her? Then why the hell did he get so damn envious whenever the Uchiha boy was near her? Why the hell did he feel like she was his and only his? He shivered a little, but he knew that his companions disregarded it. It was so little that it almost didn't exist. It was starting to get cold out here; the cold nighttime zephyr of the December night was slowly sipping all the way through his veins. Then again he felt grateful for it though, it could help him put his mind out of Sakura-damnations even for small amount of time. Even.

He heard someone talk and turned to the talker. Finally, a perfect icebreaker.

"-go at Sakura's house then." Neji caught some of the words at the end of the sentence but it was enough for him to understand what Naruto and Shikamaru are talking about. With everyone agreeing with a curt nod, they sped on their heels and were immediately on their way.

* * *

The group of the well known Genins and Chunins of Konoha finally reached the front door of Sakura's house. They stared at the door silently and it seem like forever before Neji abruptly made a noise that insist them to look at him. Which, much to his good fortune, didn't take forever and gave him their full attention. 

Neji looked away and took a step back. He then looks at the direction of Sakura's room, windowpane to be more exact, and the "precious" tree. Ever so slowly, he walked towards the tree and jump at the branch nearby to the window. He can feel his companions' eyes on him but he could care less when he started to peek inside her room.

Inside was pitch black. _No wonder_, a voice inside his head said contemptuously. He growled at the scornful voice inside his head and continued to look inside tentatively.

"Sakura's room is a mess!" Ino muttered under her breath as she let the sight of Sakura's room sink into her. She and company were finally inside Sakura's room. After an hour or so of struggling in her window they finally made it through. Not that it was hard to go inside in her state, but what about Choji? After 30 minutes of stubborn struggling they finally gave up. Choji was left outside to eat with the rest of the team.

When Neji found the light switch and flipped it on, Ino's air was completely gone. To say she was surprised was an understatement.

She could't believe that the once oh-im-so-neat-and-your-not Sakura was gone. Or maybe she was just stressed? Upset? But why did she not say this to her? Is her being her best friend didn't count? Sakura didn't even tell Ino that there was something bothering her!

_'I don't want you in this trouble. Not you. Not anyone of you. This trouble only concerns me… and only me.'_

Ino bit her lip as Sakura's words came rushing back at her. She bit harder when she felt her tears streaming down her cheeks. The blinding pain that grasped her heart wasn't helping her at all either. Saku was just one selfish little bitch she had learnt to love as a friend.

Yes, Sakura is selfish. Selfish as it is. She didn't like her friends to help her because she is so damn egocentric! She is so damn selfish that Ino couldn't help but to cry. But deep inside, Ino knew that Sakura wasn't self-centered.

She is just being herself. Being Sakura- stubborn, loving friend as she was.

Damnit, she hates her! She heard someone gasp and she was startled to find Shikamaru nursing her now bleeding lip. The coppery taste had reached her taste buds long before she was able to actually taste the foulness of it.

"You shouldn't put all the blame on yourself, Ino." Shikamaru whispered to her while running his hand back and forth unto her back, a very effective soothing action. Ino nodded rather vividly and leaned into her boyfriend's awaiting warm arms.

On the other side of the room, Sasuke was observing with keen interest at the big-red circle mark at the full moon of December. How utterly wonderful. First, he has seen their team photo with a broken frame basically lying at the cold floor. Really, every now and then for unidentified motive, Sakura could be a brat.

Sorry to say, he could only wonder what had gotten into her mind to do this kind of thing. First the broken frame with their unforgettable batch picture and next, the bloody red mark at the calendar. What a great way to get someone worried. At first, he wouldn't notice it but now that he's mentioned it, the color of the pen she had use to put that circle was bloody red.

He coudln't help but notice it. Then again, he wouldn't give a damn if there were a bloody full moon or not. But it is indicated on the calendar, with the red pen saying 'full moon now', as if stating a forewarning. And at the mention of the full moon, there was something staggering in his mind. Like there was something very important he had ultimately forgotten and that something might help them in finding Sakura.

"Would you stop your stupid wailing? It won't help us find Sakura." somebody in the room snapped and Sasuke turned his head, somewhat calmly, to the owner of the voice. It's not like it was his business anyway.

It was none other than Neji. The irony of them all. Neji was staring at the full moon by Sakura's window and the moon stared back at him.

A hurt expression could be seen in Ino's face and Shikamaru growled hazardously at Neji for being so harsh at his girlfriend in her very vulnerable state. Shikamaru continued to glare at Neji as he soothes Ino more.

_Reality and life are not the same._

Ino sobbed hard as Neji's statement sank in. They are in Sakura's bedroom. At least they would find something very important and finally figure out where Sakura could be found. But no. They act like some stupid shit in a corner and wouldn't even act like a true ninja.

Nothing could be heard in the room, only Choji's loud eating noises outside. Eventually, Ino's wailing finally subdued and it was replaced by a foul mood.

At least, it is for Neji.

"Neji, if you are going to stare at the moon all the time then nothing will happen in here!" Ino hissed, her angry voice quivering a little from her suddenly dry throat.

"Heh, like your wailing is any help." Neji's voice carried a heavy sardonic tone. Ino was starting to get into his already thin patience. Instead of staying in Sakura's house, they should be outside now and searching for Sakura, not listening to some grown girl cry.

Ino was practically shaking in anger and her face flushed. "Well, look who's talking! You didn't even remember that today's the day why Sakura had been shaking! You and Sasuke didn't even remember that Sakura was supposed to give herself to that damned Orochimaru just for the sake of you two-damned people and her mother! Didn't you know that she chose herself over you? You didn't, did y!" Ino gave a startled gasp when a strong grip was placed on her right arm and shoved her out of Shikamaru's arms even before the two could protest.

"You mean to say that you knew this all along and didn't even tell us anything?" Sasuke said coldly. Anger and rage was starting to build into him and he knew that he was going to enjoy this. _Sakura_, Sasuke thought grimly, _you fucking bitch. You didn't even consult for us. I hate you._ Sasuke knew that he was just trying to make himself angrier and actually that did help a lot.

Ino, who was too shocked that she had let her little secret slipped, could only gape at him, face paled. _Shit,_ Sasuke thought_, that's why Sakura rejected me and that Hyuuga. I should have known_. Now that he was slowly solving the puzzle that Sakura started, he could only turn back and stare at the big red circle mark at the full moon, he swear the mark was glaring back at him.

_It all begins where it ends. _

Full moon ...and December.

_' ...meet me at the center of the dead forest. With the boys with you or by yourself. If you don't appear by any chance, then don't expect to see your mother ever again...'_

Sasuke's eyes widen when realization finally dawned at him and was about to tell to Hyuuga to get out of his way (Neji's by the window, right?) when he'd realized that Neji's nowhere to be seen.

'_Dammit. He's the first to realize and didn't even bother to share it to me. That little piece of shit. Didn't he know that when you don't know where you're going, you have to stick together just in case someone gets there?'_

_If tears could build a stairway and memories was a lane. I would walk right up to heaven to bring you home again. _

* * *

AN: I know.. It's been a month? A very long time indeed. But then again, I've been busy these days. But since I love you guys, I tried to sneak my fanfic writting unto my schedules. That is, of course, because of you guys. A very big thanks from me! XD 

For all my readers and reviewers, I have a gloomy announcement to say. My very first fanfic in Naruto, is about to end. Two more chapters to go. But then again, there will be a sequel.

And since too many voted for Neji/Saku and Sasu/Saku.. I've decided to make an alternate ending since the votes are really close. Thanks to Chikata for the suggestion. :D

Neji/Saku: Angel Goddess 7, Youkai Yume, Dagorwen of Ithilien, HyPPPEr315, Hula Hoop, Anfu, Reader, eOcLiN, Hao'sAnjul, Sailor Panda, My Hell will soon be yours, SY2004-no-tensai, endlessXdreamer, sest16, Itonami, newblue2, jadedsakuya, emir, Chocolate Icecream, Lady Light, Miszy-Anne, neji sakura plz, rhoda-lin, Autumn, eisshi louisse, Capricorn Pair, Chibi Kitty6030, Ding a ling451, Ferenze Starfire.

Sasu/Saku: saiyan princess5, kira-924, inFiNite-LoNer1,Velleity, dark angel, AnimeFreaker03, adam, aligrl, sapphirewitch, sasuaku fan, RockAngel, bl4ck-st4r, girlie, sister, lite, rewin , Wind Runner, BlueMarina, Ayane Selznick, Simple Clean, Lissy, xxmoonlight-angelxx, Chikata, Sasuke Sakura, Cloudnine, OO), 4everfan, yuki san1, fire inside, cherryblossom182, ryoko-chan, inner sakura, nikki-14angeL, Passacaglia, kiki tameishi, Lady Oceana, sakurastar-008, Mint5.

You guys really make me happy for the responses or votes. Some people didn't vote, but it was okay. It still make me very happy. I love you guys very much, and I hope that you would still support the upcoming sequel.

A very big thank you to animEvivvErz for editing this chapter.

Sorry for a lot of swearing in the chapter, I just can't help it. Then again, I warned you, right? Hope your not shocked. XD

I put some extra credit on Neji since many had demanded for it, saying that Sakura put attention too much on Sasuke. So here, I made it more for Neji. I hope this makes you guys smile.

Please Review.

Anne


	21. Scroll XX: Last Farewell

**Title:** A Change of Heart

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Disclaimer:** I definitely don't own Naruto.

**Genre:** PG-13

**Warning:** Some words are not appropriate for 13 yrs. old and below.

**Summary:** Sakura had a change of heart. Since Sasuke don't like her, she given him up and put all of her attention on practicing and making herself strong. It hurts to be weak. But she doesn't know that this change might catch some unexpected attention.. NejSakSas

* * *

_Fear not for the future, weep not for the past. _

**- Percy Bysshe Shelley**

_Sasuke's eyes widen when realization finally dawned at him and was about to tell to Hyuuga to get out of his way (Neji's by the window, right?) when he'd realized that Neji's nowhere to be seen._

'_Dammit. He's the first to realize and didn't even bother to share it to me. That little piece of shit. Didn't he know that when you don't know where you're going, you have to stick together just in case someone gets there?'_

_If tears could build a stairway and memories was a lane. I would walk right up to heaven to bring you home again._

Sakura stared longingly at the entrance of the village for several minutes before turning her back, walking away.

'I am no longer needed in here. This is the only gift I can give for my friends and my village. This, I can't and wouldn't regret. Make it a rule of life never to regret and never to look back. Regret is an appalling waste of energy.'

The wind howled along the weeping soul of a girl. Dry leaves dance with the breeze, along the crimson piece of cloth that the girl left behind.

A red ribbon.

She left it behind, along the friends, families, rivals, and memories. She gave up everything, just for the sake of others. This, she would not regret ever. They had given her enough attention and more than enough care for her to regret this.

This is all she can do so for her friends. For the sake of her friends, she would do anything. For her friends, she would give up everything. For her friends, she is willing to die. For her friends, she is willing to give her freedom to the devil himself. Orochimaru.

_'My last goodbye. Please... forget me.'_

* * *

"Now, I have proven that not all people in your village are stupid. Congratulations, you've impressed me." Orochimaru sneered, his words whipped with sarcasm and venom.

Sakura found him in the center of the dead forest. Orochimaru, seeing that she was indeed alone, straight away reacted.

His words had no affect on the girl. In fact, it seemed to have amplified her grudge against him even more. "Shut up and let go of my mother." Sakura sneered back, words heavily spiked with enough venom to kill the man. Can't he be mature for once? Does he really need to throw sarcastic comments in the air? She narrowed her eyes, he better do his part because she did.

"Well, my dear. I always kept my promise," With a snap, Kabuto appeared with a middle-aged woman thrown carelessly at his back. The woman was filled with bruises. Scratches carried dried blood and scabs were beginning to form from the ridiculous care she was placed in.

Worst of all she was unconscious. Her dress was ruined and torn, almost as if she was fed wildly to an animal to tear up.

Sakura winced at the sight. Flinching every time she saw her mother's breathing hitch. Damn him, he will pay. How come he could do this? Did he have a soul? Is he not a son?

Mother… 

"**HOW DARE YOU**!" Sakura thundered, anger flaring insider her. Her chakra exploding within vicinity around her. How dare that vile man do this to HER mother? How dare he lay one finger on her? Sakura breathed in slowly and releasing the air after she captured enough of it to calm herself. She couldn't do anything. Not yet. Her mother was still in their clutches.

The said man only chuckled darkly. "Why, no respect for the elderly? I didn't know you had it in you."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him angrily, her hands reaching for her kunai purse. She can feel her blood rushing angrily through her veins. She can almost hear her heart pumping angrily loud into her ears. Her blood immediately rushing into her head, making Sakura flush in red anger.

Almost immediately, after she touched the kunai, she grabbed it through her purse but didn't pull it out. Sakura had grabbed the kunai so hard that it draws blood but she can't feel the pain.

Her anger towards a certain man was more painful.

"Well, my dear Sakura, ruining your mother is not part of the deal. So why miss the action? But don't worry; it can be healed by a simple medical treatment. Your mother is alive."

"Give her to me." She snapped, loosing her patient almost immediately. Orochimaru talked like it was nothing. Damn him, it is her mother talking about in here. And she love her mother more than anyone. Sakura sucked another deep breath, ordering herself to add another line to her so-called patience.

"And why should I?" Orochimaru asked lazily, raising an eyebrow at her mockingly. He crossed his arms and wait for her reply.

"She must be placed in a safe area before I leave."

"Don't worry. No need." He smirked.

Before Sakura had a chance to reply, a whinny voice corrupted the silent air of the forest. That is the last person she needed now. What the hell?

"**SAKURA-CHAN! DON'T YOU DARE TO LEAVE US! DON'T YOU DARE!**"

Sakura glanced to her backside and saw her friends running towards them. Each of them wore a frown. A frown for her. And damn, they are approaching fast.

_'Oh, bloody buggering hell.'_

_

* * *

_

Sakura immediately acted before any of her friends reached her. Her hands moved like flowing water as she smoothly made a barrier jutsu. She jumped towards Orochimaru's side and kicked Kabuto in the shin. Meanwhile, Kabuto didn't expect this so he let go of the limp woman.

Damn, that is a shameful act.

In a reflex, Sakura caught her mother softly, cradling her like an innocent baby. Sakura sighed heavily as she watch her friends bang their hands angrily (or desperately) into the invisible layer. She could see Neji say a word; the closest word she can place with the word he muttered was "Fuck it" or something. She couldn't really say since she never did hear it. And she didn't know how to read lips either.

She sighed once again. This is so frustrating! Gosh, she wished she could just die today so that everything she felt now will disappear. Oh well, one can only wish so many times.

After several minutes, she finally mouthed, "Please take care of my mother. Tell her that I love her." Sakura mouthed, her small frame holding her mother softly. She softly gazed at her mother's peaceful face before turning her attention to the small group of people in her front.

She had created another barrier. A smug looking Kabuto, a dark Orochimaru, a grieving Sakura and a limp middle-age woman were all inside the barrier, PROTECTING them from the small group of ANGRY people.

Naruto still kept on banging on the invisible layer as tears ran softly down his cheeks. All the others gave up seconds before. But he never gave up. NEVER. Ino kept on sniffing, a yellow ribbon in hand, while others glared.

Sakura saw Sasuke mouthed 'Don't leave us.' and felt her eyes sting. She needed to leave immediately or else she would definitely breakdown. She wouldn't cry again, she couldn't cry in front of them again. After showing them how strong she became she would not let the mask break by a simple goodbye. She shook her head sadly at her friends and nodded to

Orochimaru, signaling him that she is indeed ready. Surprisingly, Orochimaru nodded back and keep silent. Sakura sighed and slowly put the barrier down. Naruto fell from leaning on the layer.

Immediately, she was knocked-down by some unknown force.

* * *

"Don't leave us, we need you." Ino whispered to Sakura. After Naruto fell, they immediately hugged her. THEM, the friends whom she loved the most.

Neji and Sasuke not included.

They stood next to each other with a scowl and pouting lips. At first, Sakura thought it was funny, but soon realize that it is somewhat cute. Two of the most impassive people she knew, showing the least bit of emotion on their face. She wanted to stick her tongue out at them, but knew better not to.

And her mother was finally safe in Neji's arms.

Oh, memories indeed.

* * *

"Damn, I want to cringe. This is the corniest drama that I have ever seen." Kabuto commented dryly and Orochimaru smirked, smug expression appearing once again.

"Oh, the drama is just starting." Orochimaru said, loud enough for the ninja's to hear.

Sasuke was the first to react, narrowing his eyes "What do you mean by that?"

The glint in his golden eyes gave enough evidence that whatever was about to happen was not going to be fun. Well, at least for their part. "I don't want anyone else to use you. Since I can't get the two of you, I soon decided that no one would."

With a smirk, he attacked.

* * *

Shino had been long gone, he carried Sakura's mother to the safe walls of Tsunade's office.

With that thought, Sakura's mind was finally relieved. But another part wasn't, here they are battling with another gigantic snake. And it is not a simple gigantic snake; it is Orochimaru's to begin with. That thought only is completely frightful.

Damnations to all of them.

Now that her mother is safe, she can leave Konoha for good. She knows that she can well fight for the side of the ninjas and chunnins but she needed to keep the part of the deal. So instead of helping them, there she was behind Kabuto's back, watching as her friends fought for HER.

It was hard watching as each of her friend fought so hard with pride to keep her on their side, yet she couldn't go back on her words. This was the path she chose and she would not back down from it. This was her ninja way.

Orochimaru's main target was her. So what? Sakura was on his side now. Wasn't that enough?

Obviously, for Orochimaru, it wasn't. Blast that man. Didn't know the meaning of a deal. Wasn't he educated?

Sakura heaved a sigh and immediately made her move. Her eyes cast the big snake a determined gaze and tapped her left foot once on the forest floor, disappearing within a second. She reappeared in front of Sasuke, who stood next to the snake. Behind Sasuke was Neji; it appears that Sasuke was the bait while Neji was his back up. This astonished Sakura, of course. It was like a silent truce within the two.

It was not everyday Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji SILENTLY agreed on a truce.

And for HER. Only for Haruno Sakura.

For that simple thought, she was extremely touched. She knew that even though she would soon find herself inside the boundaries of the enemy, her loyalty would always lie in her country.

Hidden Leaf.

A country of true loyalty. A country that held memories of pain and joy, love, friendship that improves happiness and abates misery, by the doubling of joy and the dividing of grief. But soon, she will find herself pressured into agreeing with her enemy, those she had always loathe and hated with everything she was given.

But for this to be successful, she needed to cling to the memories for her to survive. And for that matter, she wouldn't let Orochimaru touch Neji or Sasuke, or anyone for that matter.

"Stop it right there, Orochimaru-SAMA," She exaggerated the respectful suffix by filling it with much sarcasm. "Touch them and there is one of a hell to pay."

Orochimaru scoffed at her command. No one directed him to do anything and this little girl would make no difference. He ignored her demand and continued.

* * *

They had been fighting for minutes now, 15 minutes to be exact, and it was quite an amusing sight that the LITTLE Ninja's and Chunnins had the upper hand. That is because they knew the meaning of teamwork.

They don't accomplish anything in this world alone and whatever happens is the result of the whole tapestry of one's life and all the weavings of individual threads from one to another that creates something.

Orochimaru is a one hell of a snake but one is not going to be good enough for 11 powerful ninjas fighting.

Hinata panted heavily, Naruto at her side. Hinata used Naruto like a supporting post for a while, knowing that he was using her as well. Oh well, she was too wasted to care. She had activated her Byakugan for almost ten minutes straight and that consumed all of her remaining chakra's.

Naruto is as exhausted as she was. He had used the Kage Bunshin technique to defeat gigantic snake but to no avail, the snake just kept on swinging its tail at his bunshins and destroyed it completely. This was starting to get out of hand. They had the upper hand but why didn't it seem like it?

The others were on the ground, unconscious. If Naruto and Hinata didn't have anything-special running through their blood, they might find themselves in their poor companions position.

The couple of people that wasn't as exhausted were Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru.

Sakura was casting different jutsus at the snake but the reptile had an incredible healing rate. Every time she hits, it gets healed within seconds. Others had no exception, but they had different style in doing it.

"Can't fight more?" The snake hissed, showing its perfect teeth at everyone. Even though they had the upper hand, Orochimaru can feel the amount of chakra he had corrupted.

Almost everyone was down, five more was easy.

The snake once again hissed when he was hit by another fire justu created by the Uchiha prodigy. Once again, he gathered his chakra to heal himself. He won't admit it aloud but his chakra was also dangerously low. But only stupid people would say that aloud. Why would he?

That would be suicide. He doesn't want to die anytime soon. Although he had fun watching others crumple in weakness on the ground, he had no other time left.

They needed to get out of here before help comes in their way. That stupid old oaf would surely order top Jounins to help the stupid brats.

Without much further ado, he once again attacked, making sure that it would abolish anymore of the remaining chakra they had.

Sakura watched as different emotions passed through the serpent's eyes. She was always alert.

Every time the snake shifted, she would flicker her eyes for a second to scan if there was anyone near it. When she found none, she would always flick back her eyes to stare at the snake's form.

She can feel that something bad will happen and she readied herself to face it. She was no coward. She wasn't a kunoichi for nothing. The pink-haired girl saw that sickening predatory look in his eyes and before she knew it, he was already on his way to her. She pulled out a kunai and positioned to fight when the snake's mouth went into different direction.

She immediately followed his movement and her mind became blank when she realized where or rather whom the snake is targeting.

Sasuke and Neji.

It was like the fates were not with her today; the target was oblivious to the incoming attack since their back was towards her. They were fighting with Kabuto. Damn him. He was distracting them.

So, without thinking, she flung herself to block the attack of the snake. "Watch Ou- Ahh!" It was all she could say before the fangs of the gigantic snake sunk onto her left shoulder blade and left arm. Maybe if it were an ordinary and normally sized snake she would be less emotional.

But it was hard not to react when a snake as large as her house bit into her skin. With poisonous venom included, of course.

She blacked out.

* * *

AN: **AND ITS BEEN THREE MONTHS!** (sighs) I am really busy and by the way I finally graduated! I'm going to be in college soon! wo0t! That's why I'm so busy and I am readying myself for my summer job (I really hope I'll be accepted- eep. is that wrong grammar? Oh well!)

I am really stressed in making this chapter becoz it has fighting scene! Yeah, I don't like description that much and I really don't like grammar. Or grammar and description doesn't like me. Oh well, their loss. XD

I really love you guys and guess what? I have another story to upload! Woohoo! It's AU and I really want it to be in the NET soon so... I guess I'll finish this story first, ne?

Oh well, last chapter next.

(cries) Yeah! A change of heart ends next chapter! I hope you guys aren't sad becoz it also has its next series! .

A very big thanks to my beloved and kind beta, animEvivvErS! I really, really love this gurl! She supported me all the way! Muahugs vivian-chan! We had worked in this story together:D

Another addicting part of the is the reviews. Please keep it coming; it gave me inspiration to write!

According to the word count this chapter contains 2,977 words, I guess this chapter is long enough. :D Next chapter is probably longer. :D

Review.

Anne


	22. Epilogue

**Title:** A Change of Heart 

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Disclaimer:** I definitely don't own Naruto.

**Genre:** PG-13

**Warning:** Some words are not appropriate for 13 yrs. old and below.

**Summary:** Sakura had a change of heart. Since Sasuke don't like her, she given him up and put all of her attention on practicing and making herself strong. It hurts to be weak. But she doesn't know that this change might catch some unexpected attention.. NejSakSas

* * *

_Epilogue_

Sakura's eyes rolled upwards as she screamed a silent scream. She felt the venom run up her veins. The pain was unbearable and without her mind's permission, her body began to fall.

_'Sakura?'_

_'Hmm?'_

_'If you have a life to live over again, what will you do?'_

_Sakura looked at Shikamaru skeptically. 'You are weird.' Maybe Shikamaru was bored at that time, for him to ask her that question. She shrugged it off._

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, being the first to see what had happened to his friend, immediately rushed to the fallen kunoichi. He also noticed that the snake started to withdraw without apparent reason and Orochimaru was gone.

Did they plan to kill Sakura?

Sakura's body would have plunged harshly on the ground but Sasuke quickly reacted. He grabbed Sakura's falling body and preventing it from hitting the cold ground. He cradled the young girl softly against his chest. Fear drowned out every other feeling he had held. Fear of losing the one person he cared about. "Sakura wake up! Don't close your eyes!"

_One night, when Sakura tried to sleep, Shikamaru's question popped out in her mind._

_'If you have a life to live over again, what will you do?'_

Neji knelt unto the ground, where Sasuke supported Sakura. He eyed Sakura's pale and blanch face, twitching in pain. It was his fault…everything was. If only he knew that that snake would have been coming from behind then Sakura would not be like this. Now, he had another reason to hate himself. If anything wrong happens to Sakura, he would definitely not forgive himself. What the hell was the byakugan for if he couldn't save someone?

_'Well,' Sakura started to talk with her ceiling, ''If you have a life to live over again, I'd try to make more mistakes next time. I would relax, I would limber up, I would be crazier, like Naruto, than I've been on this trip. I know very few things I'd take seriously any more. I'd certainly be less hygenic. I would take more chances, I would take more trips, I would scale more mountains, I would swim more rivers with Ino, and I would watch more sunsets with either Hinata or anyone. I would start barefoot earlier in the spring. A I would greet more people and pick more flowers and dance more often. If I had it to do all over again...' Sakura sighed dijectedly. 'I think I'm getting crazy. What a crazy thing to do. I'll still live until I'm 100.'_

Sasuke touched her face with his unused hand. Blood was rushing out of her face, giving her no color. He panicked. What if Sakura dies? What will happen to him? Sasuke narrowed his eyes angrily as he shook the girl gently. No need to think of that subject now. Nothing wrong will happen. Nothing.

_'If you have a life to live over again, what will you do?'_

Sakura felt somebody shaking her and despite of the painful feeling she managed to crack her green eyes open. Her vision blurred and the was only able to see colorful circles surrounding her body. She wanted to swallow, but her throat was dry and it was painful for the saliva to follow through.

_'Is this what dying felt like? It hurts.'_

Instead, she coughed.

"Sakura, don't close your eyes." Naruto wailed. His normally cheerful eyes were now filled with sorrow and tears. His kneeling form was besides Sasuke, blocking any rays of light against Sakura's face.

_'Hey, Naruto! You idiot! Stop hugging me!'_

_'Naruto, I know you are dumb but are really that dumb!'_

She pathetically forced a smile. It was agonizing to even do that.

"Na.. Naruto.." She coughed again, breaking her statement suddenly. "Naruto... I'm.. Sorry .. I ca-can't.. keep... a-awake.. anymore.. Tell Sa-suke a-and Ne-Neji... that-" Sakura's voice was just above whisper now, but the boys strained to hear her clearly. Sakura gasped, and then continued. "That ... I'm a-also... I'm sorry."

Sasuke felt his eyes sting. What the fuck is she saying! Sorry for what? He growled angrily and shook Sakura's body more harshly. "Don't you fucking leave us, Sakura. I won't let you. Stay. Awake." He ordered. It wasn't real. It couldn't be…

_'...It's a gift from me. I don't know but since you know that I had a... crush on you, I think its ok to give you a gift...'_

_'..Am I really that annoying?.. That weak...? I didn't know I'm a burden..'_

_'I'm sorry but I like Neji more.'_

_'...I'm sorry.'_

Seeing the bloody conversation between Sakura and Sasuke, Neji finally stood up, realizing that they should rush Sakura to the hospital. "Come on! Let's bring her to the hospital!" Neji said, fear, anxiety and frustration all manifesting themselves in his voice.

_'You know Neji you are wasting the water. Turn it off.'_

_'..I know that you are a gay, just admit it. Come on, its no big deal.'_

_'..I'm sorry but I like Sasuke more. Just forget me..'_

Neji glared down at them when they didn't respond.

_'We are losing time, idiots!'_

After several heartbeats, Naruto's wail became louder. He suddenly shoved Sasuke's body away from his Sakura-chan. He hugged Sakura's body close to him. "Sakura-chan! I said don't close your eyes! You idiot stubborn girl!" Naruto hiccupped and cried. His tears were now uncontrollable.

Sasuke, on the other hand, lied on his back, unmoving from where Naruto shove him. His lifeless eyes stared at the darkening sky.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing! We must take Sakura to the hospital!" Neji yelled. Damn, he was really worried and frustrated.

"..Hyuuga?"

_'...tell Sa-suke a-and Ne-Neji... that-'_

"What?" Neji snapped.

_'...that ... I'm a-also...'_

"...She left us... Sakura's gone."

_'I'm sorry.'_

And the world broke…for everyone.

* * *

It's been two months since Sakura died. Her death hit Konoha like a sudden ambush. The usual cheery Konoha was replaced by dull and sulky Konoha. She was the life of the village and when she died, so did the village. 

Everyone seemed to have aged at least by ten years. Sakura's friends were in the worst condition. Naruto rarely smile nowadays. His booming voice suddenly disappearing and his eyes no longer sparkled with determination and hope. She was his hope…and it was crushed.

_'If you have a life to live over again, what will you do?'_

Ino didn't greet the people who entered her shop as cheerfully as she did two months ago. She blamed herself for the death of Sakura. If only she had said the truth earlier than she had, then Sakura might still be living here in this world. In the funeral, Ino cursed Sakura's closed coffin several times. She left them in an early age. Ino didn't even have the chance to say sorry for their childhood feud. But she knew, deep down, that their friendship was always there. Shikamaru, her lazy boyfriend, was always there by Ino's side, but that didn't seem to help.

Sakura's mother didn't go out of their house often after the funeral.

Kakashi, their sensei, was also seen in the funeral but he also didn't take the news nicely. He just couldn't take it in, even after seeing her lifeless body.

Hinata didn't talk to anybody except Naruto. Sometimes Naruto will half-heartedly cheer her and she was grateful.

_'If you have a life to live over again, what will you do?'_

Tenten was always with Lee, who wailed till Sakura's coffin was placed in the cemetery.

Neji and Sasuke were in the worst out of all of them. The two of them withdrew from their friends. They didn't stop training since Sakura left. Neither of them looked like they had slept a wink. The two blame themselves in what happened. But then again…didn't everyone?

Now that Sakura is gone, the two of them felt the world turn its back on them, leaving them in the darkness.

_'If you have a life to live over again, what will you do?'_

Sakura left, taking their happiness and joy with her.

She was their light. Their only light.

Make it a rule of life never to regret and never to look back. Regret is an appalling waste of energy; you can't build on it; it's only for wallowing in.

_'If you have a life to live over again, what will you do?'_

When one door closes another door opens; but we so often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door, that we do not see the ones which open for us. The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone. The mind has a thousand eyes and the heart but one; yet the light of a whole life dies when love is done.

_'If I had it to do all over again.. but you see, I don't.'_

And so, it all begins where it ends.

_Fin_

* * *

AN: And so it ends, baby. I want to thank you all for supporting this story. Don't panic because there will always be a sequel. Don't worry about the votes. :) NejiSaku or SasuSaku? Well, just watch out for the sequel. And yes, Sakura is alive. How? Well, just watch for the sequel. It will be out soon enough. :)

And for vivian-chan, I want to thank you for supporting this story since chapter one. You have shown support even though my english is not that good. I am very happy to dedicate this story to you. :) I am very proud to be your friend. I hope you like my gift to you. :)

And also guys, without you, this story will not last. I love you all and continue to support each other. Have any question, just email me.

Also, visit my bio and my DA. :) NejiSaku fans. I am also a fan of SasuSaku but I don't know how to draw Sasuke that well. But I am coloring a fanart of one SasuSaku. :)

The quotes aren't mine:)

Thanks guys!

Muah

Anne (SP)


	23. A Change of Heart : The Sequel

**Title:** A Change of Heart : The Sequel

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Disclaimer:** I definitely don't own Naruto.

**Genre:** PG-13

**Warning:** Some words are not appropriate for 13 yrs. old and below.

**Summary:** Sakura had a change of heart. Since Sasuke don't like her, she given him up and put all of her attention on practicing and making herself strong. It hurts to be weak. But she doesn't know that this change might catch some unexpected attention.. NejSakSas

-

-

-

A lone figure watched the people she loved sadly.

Even if she wanted to go to them and comfort them, she knew it was not possible. For their lives were at stake. All of the people she considered to be her loved ones were crying.

For her.

If they only knew the real reason behind this…

Sakura closed her eyes as she reminisced her meeting with the Hokage.

"_I know it was hard, Tsunade-sama." I looked at the Hokage with straight face, even though inside I am panicking. I did not know what to do now. _

_What am I supposed to do? _

_Orochimaru were going to kill her friends without second thoughts. And she knew that Orochimaru would not threat an empty promise. _

_He would do it for sure if she did not come…_

_Sakura took a deep breath and confidently said, "But to be able to deceive Orochimaru, we should deceive Konoha first..."_

_Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment then she sighed tiredly._

"_Ok, Sakura. You win."_

Sakura did not let her sadness to be visible on her face. She was so sad but she would not show it now.

"Let's go."

Sakura looked at the crying group for the very last time then nodded her head.

"Hai."

The two powerful figures immediately vanished without anyone noticing.

-

-

-

AN: The Sequel was now up! I just updated this because I do not know how to notify you guys:D Well, go to my profile and read the sequel! I promise it was not going to be boring!

_sighed_ I am terribly sorry for the wrong grammar and all!!

Annie


End file.
